Dragon Tamer
by moxymike
Summary: After a fight nearly tears the trio apart for good, Natsu confides in Lucy the curse of the dragonslayer: that if he doesn't mate with his dragon tamer before his 21st birthday, he will turn into a dragon. The identity of his tamer is revealed, and as the two begin to explore their feelings, they learn that while love may be easy, life is hard, especially for a Fairy Tail wizard.
1. I Was Wrong

*** Note ***

 _This fanfiction is based off the manga/anime series Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima but is not actually associated with or reflective of any plot elements from the series. Beware of spoilers._

I am a _huge_ NaLu shipper. I honestly ship Lucy with a lot of people (GraLu, LoLu, DanLu), but NaLu is my strongest Lucy ship. I'm not quite completely caught up on the manga, but have caught up on the anime (when I first published this I was about midway through The Key of the Starry Sky arc which is in the anime but not the manga I'm told), but I try to keep my fanfic plots _as close_ to accurate as possible based off the characters and world presented thus far.

In the process of writing a GaLe fanfiction as well, but this won't be published until much later and while the stories are meant to coincide the GaLe fanfiction will be set in a sooner time period. Includes the GaLe ship, the Gruvia ship, the ElfGreen ship, and Jerza. Maybe some Cappy and Miraxus. Perhaps some RoWen since it is set several years down the road.

I am not a fan of NaLi at all. Sorry for any Lisanna friends, but I **do not** like her… probably mostly because conflicts with NaLu.

If you are a young, innocent little bird, I would not suggest reading, hence the rating, as there will be lemons among other sexual references. These are labeled next to the chapter titles. Chapter 1 does have lemony implications at the end.

*** Chapter 1 ***

The sounds of explosions and familiar battle cries in the distance brought a smile to my face. I pulled against the chains restraining my limbs and ignored their biting as I stretched to catch of a glimpse of the outside world through the just out of reach window of the cell. I whimpered as I could only see flashes of the blue sky and blood began to drizzle from freshly opened wounds on my wrists and ankles. I put names to the voices in my mind. _Erza, Gray, was that Happy?_ And then there was one voice louder than all the rest, a voice followed by a deafening explosion that even shook the walls of the cell. _Natsu_. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall, giving my arms a much appreciated relief. He came for me. He still cared about me.

" _Natsu, that's not what I meant. I was just teasing," I blushed as he whipped towards me, his nostrils flaring._

" _I know what you meant. You think you're one of us now? You think that because you wear the fairy tail mark that the guild accepts you? Well, you're not. You're just a rich girl who is running away because one day her daddy didn't show her enough attention. The guild doesn't need you, Team Natsu doesn't need you, I don't need you," he spat, and I flinched. His words stung like a slap in the face. I took a few steps away from him and felt my eyes welling with tears. He seemed to catch his mistake, his eyes widening with realization at the impact of his words. He reached a hand towards me, but I backed away farther. "Lucy, I—"_

" _No. You said what you wanted to say. You've been holding that in for a while, huh? Fine then. Team Natsu is done. I got it. I'll start taking missions on my own. I will prove that I am good enough to be in this guild," I managed, trying to hide the shaking in my voice. He took a step towards me, but I turned away and ran through the trees to the guild. I rushed up to the board, ignoring the curious stares of the other members of the guild. I need something dangerous. Something to test my skills._

Need powerful wizard to get back kidnapped son from mercenaries.

 _Perfect._

The memory flood stopped as the outside world became silent. My heartbeat picked up. _Were they okay? What if they weren't okay?_ This would have been all my fault. I strained against the cuffs again but was stopped by a familiar voice calling through the window.

"Lucy."

I drew in a deep breath.

"Natsu," my voice broke, and I heard him let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice heavy with concern.

"I'm alive," I confirmed.

"Step back against the far wall. I going to blow a hole through this one. I'm going to get you out of there, okay?" he asked, and I immediately backed up.

"Okay," I breathed and closed my eyes, bringing my hands up to shield my face from any debris. There was silence before an explosion at the far side of the cell. I uncovered my face and looked toward the hole expectantly. He stepped through, and his eyes immediately locked on me. Something about his expression caused my stomach to flutter. His face looked worn from days of worrying, deep purple shadows under his bloodshot eyes. His hair was disheveled, and his face immediately brightened up at the sight of me. He walked over to me quickly, inspecting me before pulling me into his arms. I flinched at the strength of his hug, and he drew away, apologizing for hurting me now and, with teary eyes, for the things he said then. I shook my head and crushed him against me, annoying to protest in my aching body. I pressed my face against the crook of his neck, breathing him in, unable to voice my appreciation at his appearance. His arms came around me much gentler this time, and I knew I never wanted to let him go. I felt a sob rake my body, and warm tears fell down my cheeks onto his skin.

"You were right Natsu. I… I'm not strong enough. I shouldn't be a Fairy Tail wizard," I sobbed, but he pushed me arm's length away.

"Lucy, please stop, I did not mean any of that. I was angry, but it wasn't at you. I was angry at myself, and I can't forgive myself for saying those things to you. You are an essential part of our team, an essential part of Fairy Tail. We would not be the same without you. We need you. I need you. You are very strong, stronger than you let on. I don't even think you know how strong you are. This mission was placed on the general board on accident. This was a mission that even a higher level wizard should not have carried out alone. You managed to free the boy and take out a lot of the kidnappers. You are so impressive and I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me," he pleaded with me, and more tears flowed out of my eyes.

"Oh Natsu," I sobbed and attempted to bring myself back together. I tried to wipe away the tears, but the chains wouldn't reach far enough. Natsu swiped his thumbs across my cheek gently, causing me to blush beneath the bruises. He called out for Erza who stepped through the threshold immediately, as if she had been there the whole time. She nodded to someone behind her and Gray and Happy followed her inside. They all looked a little beat up but very happy to see me. Erza cut through my chains with ease, and Gray held out my belt with my keys and whip still attached. I took a few stumbling steps forward, my ankle bent unnaturally beneath me, before Natsu helped me walk as I rushed to grab them. I fumbled to buckle it around my waist. Natsu got onto his knees and buckled it for me and something about it felt strangely intimidate, though I brushed it off. It was only Natsu. I felt immediately safer with my keys and whip within arm's reach. Happy then rushed forward, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Luuuucccccyyyyyy," he cried as hugged me tightly, nearly crushing my windpipe until Natsu pulled him off. I gave Natsu an appreciative smile before holding the beaming cat in my arms.

"I've missed you Happy!" I told him, and he wiped away a tear that escaped my eye.

"I've missed you, too, Lucy. But not as much as Natsu missed you. No one could miss anyone that much. Your house is a lot less exciting without you there. Natsu and I waited at it all day for you to come back so he could apologize. I was angry with him when he told me what he said. When you didn't come back, we went looking for you at the guild, when we asked Mirajane about you, she said you took a job and left. When she tried to figure out which one, she realized she posted the wrong one and Natsu and I tried to leave immediately, but Master wouldn't let us go without Erza and Gray, the mission was that dangerous. I think you're super brave for going on your own. Even if you're a bit crazy," he said the last part nonchalantly, and I felt anger rising inside me. Natsu stepped in before I could do anything.

"We should get heading back to the guild Lucy, I'm worried about your ankle and your ribs seemed too bruised," he worried, and Erza nodded.

"I have some wraps, but it looks like it broke and healed the wrong way, though that doesn't make sense since you've only been here a day or two ahead of us," she stated, and I looked away from everyone's eyes to the ground. The pain seemed like a distant memory now, but one that caused my entire body to shudder. Natsu noticed my hesitation because his grip tightened on me.

"Lucy, what did they do to you," he near growled through his teeth. My hands began to shake, and my vision blurred as my eyes watered.

"They took turns with me. Each doing something different and when they were done, a woman would come in with a stone, and it would heal everything up and take away the pain only long enough for the next beating to start," my voice wavered, and Natsu drew in a shallow breath. Gray punched the wall behind him, breaking the silence as he released his anger. Before Natsu could say anything, Erza stepped forward. Her eyes were the softest I've ever seen and her voice shook.

"Did they—" she started, but I shook my head.

"You guys arrived before they could," I assured her, and she nodded her head. Natsu's entire body was still tense beside me, and I looked over towards him. Erza and Gray left us alone, mumbling about needing to gather up our supplies to leave. Happy flew out behind them, and Natsu refused to meet my eyes.

"If I had not been so stupid, none of this would have happened to you," he growled, and I shook my head.

"Natsu, this is not your fault," I told him, but he only set his jaw.

"I will do anything to make this up to you," he pledged, and I frowned.

"Then stop blaming yourself," I begged, and he closed his eyes, before pasting a fake smile on and looking at me.

"I'm hungry, we should use your reward money to buy dinner," he told me and before I could say anything, scooped me into his arms and carried me out of the cell. The castle I was in was complete rubble, and I gaped at the damage. The man who sent in the job stood at the edge of the town as we approached with his son. He was overjoyed. We ate a feast with the village before taking only a portion of the reward and heading towards the train station. Natsu still wouldn't let me walk on my own, even though the townspeople had offered me crutches, or even leave my side, only giving me the brief opportunity to change into untorn clothes. Despite my arguments, Erza agreed it was best for me to not have any loads on my body. Happy curled up on my stomach with a full belly and napped, while I pressed my head against Natsu's chest and tried to figure out why he was acting so weird. I'd never felt so relieved to see him, but his actions seemed to take it beyond that. It brought back memories of another time…

 _I needed to escape, I didn't want this for myself. He would come for me, I knew he would. I saw the sand rising in the distance, and I knew. I took a step out of the hole in the wall and just let myself fall. I wondered if he would catch me. If he would make it in time. Natsu would. Natsu was there for me. I closed my eyes as the earth got closer, and I called out his name, but before impact, arms wrapped around me and held me tightly as we flew through the air. He took the brunt of the impact as we crashed into the sand. My head was against his chest and both of us refused to move while we caught our breaths. Finally he rolled me off of him and leaned over top of me as he examined me in the sand._

" _Lucy?" he breathed, and I gasped at our proximity. His breath swirled around my face, mixing up my thoughts, and feelings stirred inside of me I tried to deny._

" _Natsu," I whispered and his hand came up and cradled my face._

" _You're okay," he affirmed, and I nodded. Then he leaned down and his lips captured mine. It took me a moment to respond, but my hands went up, twisting into his hair as I deepened the kiss. He let out a moan as his pressed his body tighter against mine. His tongue parted my lips and ours began to dance as one of his hands ran down the side of my body. I arched my back, rubbing my hips against his when suddenly he tensed. He jumped off me and lunged several feet away, his back towards me as he sat. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked over at him in surprise._

" _Natsu?" I called out softly as his body shook._

" _Lucy. That will never happen again," his voice was hoarse, barely recognizable._

" _Natsu…" I began, but he stood up and walked away._

 _It was never mentioned again._

I blushed at the memory. That was it. That was a moment that Natsu never wanted to relive. But it haunted me. My body burned with a desire for a love that would never be returned. My dreams were filled with him, my fantasies. His name was burned into my brain. It would only be him. I frowned, glad he couldn't see my face, look into my eyes and see my pain. I closed them.

We arrived at the train station in time to catch the last one of the night. The ride was relatively silent. Erza and Gray exchanging only whispers. Natsu was still sick, though he tried to be strong. I smiled at him and pulled his head into my lap, running my fingers through his hair soothingly. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. After a while I could hear him snoring softly. Erza and Gray fell asleep not too long after and Happy fell asleep in Erza's lap. All that remained were me and my thoughts.

I barely had time to delve in them when Natsu rolled over in his sleep, and his nose pressed into the crouch of my panties beneath my skirt. My cheeks immediately flushed red as my thighs clamped together, and I covered my mouth to stifle the noise that attempted to come out of it. I tried to pull his head out from beneath the material, but he only chuckled, his nose digging in deeper. I let out a soft moan, stuffing one of my hands into my mouth as I struggled to control my bodily reactions. I felt myself getting wet and heard him draw in a deep breath before moaning my name. Oh god, what kind of dream was he having? I begged for him not to wake up and to turn over, but instead his nose rubbed against the lips of my pussy. I groaned, again muffling the sound as my other hand death gripped the material of my skirt. I let out a squeak as something warm and wet ran along the crease, and my eyes rolled back into my skull.

My body was now wound up as tight as a spring waiting for release. I pictured him carrying me to my bed and pinning me beneath him, kissing my lips softly before kissing a trail down my body. He hiked my legs up over his shoulder as he kissed along my inner thigh towards my center. His tongue separated my lips and circling around my clit before plunging inside of me. I called out his name as my hips bucked and my fingers twisted into his hair. He teased me relentlessly with his tongue before finally allowing me my release.


	2. The Feeling is Mutual (Lemony)

*** Note ***

I'm glad some people were able to enjoy the first chapter! I promise to include more plot soon enough. It's been a struggle watching Fairy Tail for the past couple months without anything happening between my OTP so these first couple chapter are to make up for that.

*** Chapter 2 ***

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't on the train anymore. Natsu wasn't in my lap but was asleep in the chair next to my bed. I must have fallen asleep on the train, and he carried me back here. I attempted to sit up, but the pain in my ribs took the breath out of me. At the sound of my wheezing, his eyes flew open, and he popped up in concern.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" he asked, and I nodded my head, catching my breath.

"My ribs just hurt," I managed, and he frowned.

"A lot of the bones were mended wrong so they had to be broken again so they would mend correctly. Erza found the stone that healed you in the beginning, and Porlyusica is just making sure it's safe before using it on you again," he told me, and I nodded my head slowly. Natsu ran his fingers through my hair and hummed softly and I closed my eyes, the pain beginning to subside. I drifted back to sleep. When I woke up the next time, I was alone. My body felt no pain, and I hesitantly sat up. I examined my arms and legs and found no bruises. There were clothes for me laid out on the table next to me with a note from Levy wishing for me to feel better soon. I pulled the clothes on and walked out of the infirmary into the guild. It was dark outside, and the guild was silent. I made my way through the empty streets until I was finally back at my own house. The morning lights were just beginning to peak over the horizon and I decided to get ready for today.

When I walked into my room, the first thing I noticed were the flowers. They were everywhere. The next thing I noticed were the lumps on my bed. Two lumps and soft snoring. Natsu and Happy were lying there. Normally, I'd be angry with them and beat them out of my bed, but today I just pulled the covers up to Natsu's chin and smiled. I grabbed my towel and a book and closed the bathroom door behind me. I set a bath and sank into the warm water, relishing the feeling. I quickly washed my hair and body, filling the water with suds before relaxing. I moaned softly and rested my head against the side of the tub.

My thoughts immediately went to Natsu and my hand found its way between my legs. I parted my lips and began to rub my clit. I dipped a finger inside me and moaned, my hips jerking. I pictured Natsu doing this to me as my free hand grabbed one of my breast, tweaking the nipple, while I inserted another finger. I began to increase the speed of my thrusts, sloshing water in the tub, and felt the pressure building. Finally I reached the peak and cried out Natsu's name as I rode the orgasm. In my bliss, I hadn't notice the door behind me open.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, and my body froze. I turned my head to the side and my worst fears were confirmed. One hand was positioned to rub his eyes as if he had been sleepy, but he seemed wide awake now. I gasped and felt my cheeks redden. I wish I had died right then. I quickly pulled the plug out of the bottom of the tub and stood up, wrapping the towel around me. I did the first thing I could think of. I pushed him out the door and slammed it close. I slid down the back of it and hid my head in my hands, hoping to disappear. There was a gentle knocking behind me.

"Lucy…" his voice was soft, but neutral.

"Please go away," I begged.

"I want to talk to you. Can I come in?" he asked, and I sighed.

"I'd rather you didn't," I admitted but moved out of the way of the door. The door slowly opened and a mop of pink hair followed by an uncharacteristically serious man slid in before closing the door behind him. He sank to the floor and glanced up at me, but I just looked down at my hands. There was silence, and I finally decided to be the one to break it. "That was awkward and uncomfortable and I'd rather we just never spoke of it again. Yes, I've been infatuated with you. I have been thinking about you since that kiss at the tower and not denying, even perhaps, before then. No, I haven't allowed that to get in the way of our working relationship. I will always continue to look out for you as a friend, and I would never ask anything more of you than friendship."

He was silent, but the corner of his mouth twitched up. "You _llllllliiiiiiiiikkkkke_ me," he teased, and my face grew dark red. My fist immediately shot out to bonk him on the head for making fun of me while I was at a sensitive place, but he grabbed my hand in his and stretched out my fingers. Tingles shot from where his hands touched my bare skin, and I felt my cheeks reddening. He traced his fingers over the lines of my hand, causing my body to immediately begin to feel hot.

"It's not fair to mess with a girl's feelings," I accused and tore my hand out of his. He looked up at me surprised and frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, please get out," I snapped, and he nodded. He stood up, and I rose as well, hopeful to hurry him out so I could spend the rest of the day with a good book while crying my heart out. However, he paused with his hand outstretched toward the doorknob.

"One thing before I go," he started and turned towards me, a look in his eye that made my stomach flutter. Before I could prepare myself, he pressed me back against the wall, and his lips crashed into mine. It took me a moment to get my bearings after the initial kiss, but then I melted into it. He pinned my wrists above me against the wall as his body pressed tighter into mine, molding against me. I moaned as his tongue ran along my bottom lip and mine slid out to meet his. He let go of my hands as he grabbed my thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist. He hoisted me up and brought me over to the sink, setting me on the edge and causing quite a racket as he knocked over several of my bottled products. I could care less though as the kissing turned less from tangled tongues to exploration as his tongue ran along the inside of my mouth. Mine found his fangs and ran delicately over them, gasping as he bit down softly.

He began trailing kisses along my jaw and neck to my collarbone, eliciting moans from me when his fangs bit the sensitive flesh. My fingers twisted into his hair, and I couldn't hold back the moan of his name when his lips sucked on the pressure point on my neck. Wetness immediately flooding my vagina, and I attempted to clench my thighs together in embarrassment, but he gave me a wicked grin as he got down on his knees. He began to kiss along the inside of my thigh, causing me to gasp and attempt to clench them once more. In return, he pulled me forward so my butt was barely on the edge of the sink. My legs were hoisted up on his shoulders and my center was inches from his face.

"Don't ever hide yourself from me," he growled and his tone made my body only feel hotter. He pressed tiny kisses against my thighs getting closer to my center, with each movement my breath and heartbeat speeding up. He began to talk against my skin. "When I walked in earlier, that was the hottest thing I had ever seen. I was worried you had gotten mad at me for seeing the peak of my pants. You thought you had something to be embarrassed of? I find you irresistible. Your scent," he pressed noise into the folds of my womanhood and I threw my head back, attempting but failing to hold in the moan. "It drives me crazy, every time I smell it I can barely control myself. On the train, I woke up from a dream with my head between your legs beneath your skirt, my sail at full mast. You were moaning to yourself, saying my name over and over again as you gripped your skirt desperately. I thought I was going to explode right there. Don't you dare hold back this next moan. Don't hold back anything. I want to hear everything."

"But Happy," I barely managed as his tongue ran between my folds, and I didn't even try to stop the moan from escaping. His eyes widened with realization at my words, though, and he quickly jumped up, straightening the towel, just as the bathroom door opened as a sleepy cat walked in. He yawned and plopped up on the sink next to me.

"Lucy and Natsu, you guys are making quite a racket. What are you even doing in here?" he inquired, and I looked to Natsu for help, but his expression was blank.

"I'm still sore from the battle, Natsu was helping me stretch out," I blurted and the cat just nodded his head slowly. Then his widened and he jumped up.

"In just a towel? You and Natsu are perverts," he cried out before running from the room. My cheeks reddened, and Natsu looked a bit embarrassed, too.

He grinned at me after a moment, though, and leaned forward, giving me a brief kiss before running after Happy, yelling something about it being my idea so I was the pervert. I just sighed and slid off the sink, making my way towards my bed. It still smelled like Natsu as I curled up in the sheets. I didn't know what was going to happen with this whole situation now, but I hoped as I drifted off to sleep again that it would work out, and that we would be able to finish what we started in the bathroom.


	3. Curse of the Dragonslayer

*** Note ***

This dragonslayer lore is something I've read about in several different fanfictions for Fairy Tail, so I decided to include it in mine as well.

Also, feel free to give any suggestions about what I have already written or should write in the future.

*** Chapter 3 ***

I was woken up several hours later as a breeze caused me to shiver. Natsu cursed as he tried to quietly close the window behind him and pull the covers up around me tighter. I opened my eyes and turned towards him. At his nervous expression, I propped myself up on an elbow and watched him. He pulled a book out of… somewhere… and handed it to me.

"Listen, I got carried away earlier," he began, and I thought this was the beginning of a rejection as my heart sank. He must have noticed my strange expression because he quickly pointed to the book. "I want you to read this, specifically the pages Levy bookmarked for you before we continue any further with this. It could be dangerous for both of us."

I felt relieved, but a little bit nervous of what I was going to find in the book. Natsu slipped under the covers next to me, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you going to do while I read?" I asked, and he grinned.

"I'm just going to sleep," he told me and pulled me tightly against him before almost immediately dozing off. I sighed and shook my head before cracking open the book. There was a note from Levy.

 _Start here. Thanks to you I think I'm about to win the NaLu shipping bet! If you have any questions, I can try to answer them, or Mirajane, being with dragonslayers gave us some idea! 3_

I opened to the next page, and my eyes widened in fear. Natsu must have noticed my tensing because he immediately woke up and reeled back in shock at the images. They were of young women being ravaged by dragons.

"Uh, Natsu, if you wanted to strike fear into my soul, you've accomplished it," I admitted, and he frowned.

"I sort have forgot about this part. Master gave me the book around the time I turned 15. Told me to read up on it as that was when my hormones first started raging. I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to control myself. That's why when I kissed you at the tower, I jumped away. I cared about you too much. I didn't want to force this on you. I wanted it to be your choice. I still do, and I am more in control now. Dragonslayers mate for life. Back in the old days, they would find a girl during mating season who they determined to be their mate and they would rape her until she accepted them, then they would mark her. If she was not a virgin, they would kill her," he began, and I furrowed my brow. I guess his terrified expression at the thought of me being raped by those men makes sense now.

"How did they know that the girl was the one?" I asked, and he drew in a sharp breath.

"You know your mate first by their smell. It's nearly irresistible, but it's not confirmed until you try to leave them or are without them. It brings you immense pain. I have been trying to resist it, but when you left us to go on the mission on your own, I thought the pain was going to kill me," he admitted, and I brought my hand up to cradle his face.

"I'm sorry I brought you pain," I told him, and he shook his head at my apology, pressing his lips against my shoulder. It sent tingles throughout my body that immediately made me hot. He groaned and rolled away from me.

"I swear I could smell your pheromones from the other side of the world," he hissed between his teeth, and I smiled, rolling over to be pressed against his side. I ran my hand up chest beneath his vest and pressed my lips against the corner of his jaw. He tensed beneath me, letting out a strange growl from his throat, and I stopped, looking up at him in concern.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and he closed his eyes.

"A couple years ago I had my first mating season. I couldn't control myself at all back then. If Gray hadn't found me and stopped me, I would have broken into your house and ravaged you then. The Master has forced me to spend that week every year on lock down until I got it under control. Worst week of the year. You always seemed to know when it was coming. Your tops would get tighter, your shorts would get shorter. Drove me up the wall," he admitted, and I gasped. That explained that special mission every year. Natsu would always look distressed before and ragged afterwards. Speaking of which, it was nearing that time of the year.

"So your mating season is soon?" I asked and he sighed, turning his head away from me.

"Yes," he croaked, his voice hoarse. I propped myself up on my elbow and set the book on the stand next to my bed. I ran my fingers through his hair soothingly. He moaned softly, and one of his hands began to stroke up my thigh.

"So how does the mating work?" I asked, struggling to keep my breath even. He opened his eyes and looked into mine.

"Well, you would accept me as your mate and then we would have sex and I would mark you. Then you would be mine, forever. That part is unnegotiable. I need you to understand that Lucy. There would be no going back. It's not like marriage, we can't just get divorced. Your body and soul would be mine and only mine," he explained, and I drew away from him, laying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Forever was an awfully long time. I knew I wanted this for the last several years, but would I still want him in another decade, or two, or five? That was a big decision. No one has made me feel like Natsu has. Not Loke with his sweet kisses, nor Gray the one time we both drunkenly kissed after a festival. Nor any of the other countless guys I've gone out with or forced myself to associate with.

"Forever is a long time," was all I said, and he rolled so his back was facing me. I pulled the book back into my hands and continued reading. The book described the marking process, which generally involved around intense pleasure for both parties. _Well, that didn't sound so bad_. It talked about the lifelong commitment and the dragonslayer's devotion to his partner and her happiness. It mentioned how territorial the dragonslayer would become afterwards and protective of his mate. It also went into the cost of resisting mating…

 _If a dragonslayer resist his mate, his condition during his mating season will progressively get worse and worse and after several years, he will be completely unable to control himself (cite earlier images). If the slayer and his mate are unable to mate by the slayer's 21_ _st_ _birthday, the dragonslayer will spend days in immense pain before ceasing to exist._

I gulped and looked at Natsu. He was turning 20 now. Did that mean he only had one more year until he would die? Now that was a lot of pressure. Forever with a man I have known and grown to love for several years and would be committed to my happiness didn't sound so bad. At least less bad than the costing him his life. The thought of losing Natsu sent chilly fear through my bones. I looked over at him and heard the sound of his gentle snoring. I wrapped my arms around his waist and his body responded, turning so he could pull me into his arms. I would do it for him. _I would do it for me_. The afterthought made me smile. Yes, I loved this boy.


	4. Don't Hide from Me (Lemony)

*** Note ***

I published a couple tonight. I'm halfway through the Grand Magic Games arc, and I was quite inspired. NaLu will happen!

*** Chapter 4 ***

When I woke up the next morning, I was alone. I stretched on my sheets expecting to bump into a familiar warm body, but there was nobody. I sat up in surprise, the towel falling from my body, leaving me exposed. At the same moment, the bathroom door opened and out walked Natsu, towel drying his hair and wearing nothing but boxers. His eyes locked on me and widened in surprise. I let out a squeak of dismay as I grabbed the covers and pulled them up around me. Natsu made his way over to me, something in his eyes more primal than I was used to. He grabbed the covers and threw them off of me, causing me to gasp and attempt to cover myself with my hands. He grabbed them and pinned them above me. His eyes locked on mine, and I struggled beneath him. The creature in front of me was not the Natsu I knew and loved. He was something completely different. _A dragon._

"I told you not to cover yourself in front of me," he roared, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I am not yours yet," I stated simply, and his eyes widened. His expression saddened, and his head fell against my neck. He took in a few deep breaths before pulling the sheets back over me.

"I'm sorry," he choked, and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"It's okay," I repeated comfortingly, both for him and me, and he relaxed onto his knees at the side of my bed. We were silent for a while before I pushed him away. His eyes didn't want to meet mine, but I could see my Natsu only reflected in them. "Do you want to find a mission to do together? Team Natsu?"

"No one would blame you if you wanted to take a break from missions for a while," he assured me, but I shook my head.

"I want to take a mission. I want everything to go back to normal," I told him, and he nodded slowly in understanding. Something about his expression seemed pained, but he covered it with a smile.

"I'm going to get Happy. Meet you at the guild in a few," he told me before I could say anything and disappeared out my window. I got out of bed and got dressed. When I went into the bathroom, I noticed the bruises along my neck from our previous bathroom encounter. He had attempted to straighten up my products, but I just sighed and shook my head. I put some foundation on the marks as well as touched up my complexion and then pulled some of my hair back into a side pony. I grabbed my bag and rushed out to head to the guild. I needed time to think, and I needed something to distract me from the physical side of things.

I walked into the guild and was met with mostly silence. Everyone's eyes rested on me, and I took a deep breath before making my way towards the job board. Natsu stood at my side as we looked over jobs. He held out one to me that looked relatively easy, with little chance for obnoxious destruction. Plus it was at least a week long and a day or twos trip away, which meant plenty of time for me to be alone with my thoughts and to explore my feelings. I glanced over at Natsu and smiled. He returned it, and we turned to walk out of the guild together with Happy. However, then the silence was broken by a round of applause. My cheeks immediately blushed red as people stood around me smiling and clapping. Natsu grabbed my hand as he pulled me out of the guild hall, people calling congratulations and praise behind me. Once we were free and the doors closed behind us, I let out a sigh of relief, and Natsu gave me a knowing look.

"They've missed you," he told me, and I nodded my head. We agreed to meet at my house in ten minutes, giving us time to pack, and then we would be off. I packed outfits for a few days and the necessities. I packed the dragonslayer book as a second thought since I hadn't completely finished the section I was supposed to read. Natsu was climbing into my window with Happy a few minutes later, and we were off. When we climbed onto the train, I felt Natsu tense, but I grabbed his hand and squeezed. I was here for him. I hoped to always be here for him.

We took our seats and before the train even started, Natsu leaned over to put his head in my lap. I began to run my fingers through his hair, and he closed his eyes. Happy curled up on the other side of the cabin and quickly was asleep. The train lurched forward as it began to chug along and Natsu tensed beneath me. Absentmindedly I began to sing the song my nanny sung to me when I was scared or sick.

 _Listen children to a story, that was written long ago,_

 _About a kingdom on a mountain, and the valley folk down below,_

 _On the mountain was a treasure, buried deep beneath a stone,_

 _And the valley people swore they'd have it for their very own._

 _Go ahead and cheat your neighbor, Go ahead and cheat a friend,_

 _Do it in the name of heaven, you can justify it in the end,_

 _There won't be any trumpets blowing, come the judgement day,_

 _On the bloody morning after… one tin soldier rides away._

 _So the people of the valley sent a message up the hill,_

 _Asking for that buried treasure, tons of gold for which they'd kill,_

 _And the mountain people answered, "with our brothers we will share,_

 _All the riches of the mountain, all the secrets buried there…"_

 _Then the valley cried with anger, "mount your horses, draw your sword",_

 _And they killed the mountain people, so won their just reward,_

 _As the valley stood, upon a mountain dark and red,_

 _Turned the stone and looked beneath it, Peace on Earth… was all it said._

 _Go ahead and cheat your neighbor, go ahead and cheat a friend,_

 _Do it in the name of heaven, you can justify it in the end,_

 _There won't be any trumpets blowing, come the judgment day,_

 _On the bloody morning after… one tin soldier rides away._

Natsu shifted as I was singing so he was looking up at me.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed once I finished, and I blushed.

"It's my favorite song," I admitted, and he reached up to stroke his thumb over my cheek.

"Lucy," his voice was choked, as if he wanted to say so much but couldn't find the words.

"I know," was all I said and looked out towards the passing fields and trees. The train wasn't taking us more than a few hours into our journey. The rest would have to be made on foot, which Natsu would appreciate that. He fell asleep in my lap, and I just watched the world pass by us as I waited. Finally our station came and I woke up Natsu and Happy. Natsu practically ran off the train and leapt through the air. I laughed as I followed behind him, and he rushed towards me, grabbing me around my waist and twirling me in the air. I shrieked and laughed as he spun me around before he finally set me on my feet. He pressed his forehead against mine as we caught our breaths. I thought he was about to kiss me before Happy plopped on his head.

"Geez, Natsu, the train ride is done, calm down, you don't have to make a scene," he complained, and I looked around to notice several people staring at us. Most of them held knowing smiles, and I heard one woman comment something about young love. Once we were out of town and on a road in the forest, Natsu and Happy began to play a game of meal time, which was supposed to be them coming up with the perfect meal but usually just ended up being them yelling all the different foods they wanted to eat at each other. I try to play once, but they both told me I wasn't creative enough when it came to food. Mostly just because fish wasn't included in every meal somehow.

At dusk we began to set up camp, though we had made great time and were only a few hours out from our destination. Natsu and Happy caught some fish, which they cooked over the fire, while I just ate some raspberries I found and some dried corn. Happy ate himself into a food coma, which put him out cold, and left Natsu and I alone under the night sky. We both sat around the fire in silence. Natsu was looking up at the stars.

"How much do you know about the constellations?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"Quite a bit, I mean as a celestial mage, most of my keys are from constellations. Also, my tutor growing up was a bit of a fan of astronomy, and he taught me a lot," I told him and then motioned for him to come over by me. He quickly sat next to me and we both laid back, looking up at the stars above the tree tops. I pointed up at a grouping of stars and hoped he could follow. "That is Leo, or the celestial spirit Loke represents," Natsu growled at his name, "while it doesn't actually look much like a lion, some ancient guy looked up there and said hey, that could be a lion if I was drunk enough."

I pointed out a few others and as my finger darted across the sky, Natsu's hand reached down and intertwined our fingers. I looked at him and smiled. He looked over at me and our faces were inches apart. I leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to tip of his nose. He lifted his chin up and caught my lips against his. I relished the warm feeling of his lips against mine, moving in rhythm and making my being melt. I pushed him when he tried to deepen the kiss and propped myself on my elbow to lean over him.

"Do you think this could work out? Between you and I?" I asked, and he didn't even hesitate.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be trying now. We've known each other for several years. You're my best friend, Lucy, there's very little we don't know about each other. We've been through hell and overcome the impossible and I know we can overcome anything together in the future. I want to be a part of your life through the rest of it, and I want you to be a part of mine."

After he spoke, I leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. I pulled away after a moment and traced the lines on his face.

"Natsu, you can be really sweet sometimes, you know that?"

"There are things I've been waiting to say to you for years," he admitted, and my eyes widened.

"Why haven't you?" I asked, and he looked away from me back up at the stars.

"I didn't want to ruin this, to lose you, I want you in my life in any sense of the word. I'll take lover or best friend or both. I just want you," he explained, and I blushed. Those words were so perfect. My body felt hot and I could see him tensing as he breathed in my arousal.

"I think I love you, Natsu," I breathed, my voice hoarse, sexual, and I could see him struggling to keep control. His hand reached up to grab mine and the soft gasp that escaped my lips at the contact seemed to break him. He rolled over so I was pinned beneath him against the soft ground. He kissed me viscously, possessively, and I moaned against his lips as he settled between my legs, his hips pressed against mine. Wetness immediately flooded between my thighs, and he growled, pressing his face into my neck as his hands dug into the ground around me. It annoyed me he was resisting. Desire was flowing through my blood, and I wanted him to take me right there.

"Woman, you torture me," he groaned, and his hot breath against my neck only furthered my arousal. My fingers twisted into his hair, and I rubbed my hips against his.

"Natsu, please," I begged, my voice choked, and he shook his head. He pushed himself up so he was leaning over me, and his eyes looked pained.

"I am not going to take you right here. In the forest. You deserve much better. I am going to give you so much better," he cradled my cheek with his hand, and I nodded. I ran my fingers through his hair and managed a smile.

"Okay," was all I said, and he rolled off of me onto his back. My body was still on fire, and even though I waited a few minutes, it didn't seem to be cooling down. At least not with him so close to me. I sat up and started to get up when he grabbed my arm in surprise.

"Where are you going?" he asked in concern, and I blushed.

"Someone has to go take care of this," I told him, motioning to between my thighs. His eyes widened, but instead of letting go, he pulled me down beneath him again.

"I'll take care of it for you," he growled gruffly and pressed his lips hotly against my neck.

"Natsu," I gasped, and he pressed a finger against my lips.

"This is the only time, probably ever, that I insist you be quiet. Only so you don't wake up Happy. You don't want to have to have the sex talk with him, right?" he asked, and I felt horrified at the thought. I nodded, covering my mouth with my arm. He smiled and continued kissing down my neck and along my collarbone. His hands ran up under my skirt and my breath hitched when his fingers ran along my folds through my panties. His thumbs hooked into the waistband of my panties and began pulling them down my legs. Once he had them off, he moved in between my legs. He hoisted my legs over his shoulders. He began planting soft kisses along the inside of my thighs and ran one finger between my lips, feeling my wetness.

"Damn Lucy," he croaked, his voice husky and strained. He parted my lips and began circling his tongue around my clit. I moaned softly against my arm and reached above me with my free arm, digging my fingers into the soft earth. One of his fingers teased my entrance as he tongue increased the rhythm. The finger then pushed into me, and I had to bite down on my arm to muffle the moan. My head was spinning as I felt the pressure building inside of me.

In the back of my mind, I briefly thought that we were moving a little fast, but I realized that as long as these feelings had been bundled up inside of each of us, it sort of made sense we would unravel quickly. My hips bucked against him, and I struggled to hold on as he brought me towards the edge. He added another finger and sucked on my clit, which it was too much for me. With a muffled moaning of his name, my body jerked and I came, the blinding orgasm shaking through my entire being. He lapped at my juices before pulling my panties back up my legs. He kissed me, my salty taste still on his lips.

"Do you need me to take care of you?" I asked, reaching my hand down to cup his arousal, but he tore my hand away, shaking his head.

"If you do that, I definitely won't be able to control myself," he admitted, and I nodded in understanding.

"Okay, rain check then," I smiled at him and rested my head against his chest. My body felt anew and aglow with a new passion. If this is what he could do to me in the woods with his hands and mouth, what could do when we were alone in my room? My body quivered at the thought, and he pulled me tighter against him, confusing it for a shiver. "I love you, Natsu."

"I love you, Lucy," he whispered in return, and I drifted off to sleep.


	5. The Staff of Zeref (Short)

*** Note ***

Thanks MarSoftheGalaxies for informing me where to read the manga at online. This is a shorter chapter as I want to get back to watching the anime. Enjoy!

*** Chapter 5 ***

I woke up the next morning still against Natsu's chest. I enjoyed the feeling of his soft, rhythmic breathing beneath me. I sat up to watch him sleep, but my movement caused him to wake. He opened his eyes, looking at me in surprise before smiling at me.

"Morning," he mumbled, groggily, and I leaned down, kissing him softly.

"Morning," I murmured against his lips before we heard someone snickering nearby. We both sat up and looked over to see Happy sitting up eating a fish and watching us. Natsu and I quickly jumped away from each other, but Happy seemed unaffected. Natsu scratched his neck uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"Uh… Happy," he began, but Happy just jumped up onto his feet.

"Don't worry Natsu, I know. I've known for a while. To be around you two and not notice, I'd have to be Frosch oblivious. I was the one to first mention NaLu to Mirajane," he admitted, and Natsu and I both blushed. Then aside to himself, he said thoughtfully, "You know, I've predicted most of the matches. I am the master shipping cat!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that statement, and Natsu joined in. Happy just seemed proud of himself before finishing his fish. I straightened up my hair and clothes before we continued on our journey. We were making good time so we would probably arrive at our destination around 6pm. Happy spent most the time complaining about how his Gruvia ship hadn't worked out yet and how it was frustrating him. Natsu held my hand as we walked and pressed gentle kisses to my temple and cheek. It felt different, his new behavior, but not in a bad way. Somehow it felt like this was how things were supposed to be. We stopped around lunchtime for a quick meal, and I couldn't help but think to myself how this was the smoothest trip we'd ever taken. We weren't attacked on the train, so far in the woods, Natsu hadn't tried to burn down the forest.

I leaned back to bask in the sunlight, embracing the calm when suddenly in the distance there was the echoing boom of an explosion. I looked towards Natsu, who narrowed his eyes. We both jumped up and ran towards the commotion. I had my hand on my keys before realizing I hadn't used them or called my celestial spirits since the last mission, where wards had kept them from me. I felt embarrassed at my lack of consideration, but I had a lot of other things on my mind. I'm sure they would understand. Well, not Loki, but for other reasons…

My thoughts trailed off as I took in the area of destruction in front of me. I couldn't identify what happened but it was as if everything in the world at that spot decided to stop existing all at once. The dirt was unnaturally flat and something about it made my hair stand on end. Natsu sniffed once before lunging towards me and flinging us several feet away when suddenly with a loud crack, a circle of barren earth appeared right where we were standing. In the trees, we heard someone cackling. My heart was beating heavily in my chest, and I struggled to gain my composure as I took out Virgo's key.

"Open, key of the maiden," I called shakily and felt magical power course through me. Natsu and I were both moved out of the way by Virgo as another circle of land was attacked.

"I'm glad you're doing well, princess, Loki would like to talk to you when you have a free moment though," she told me, unfazed by the destruction around us. Happy swooped down and grabbed Natsu from Virgo and they flew up in the air to go after the culprit while Virgo continued to dodge the increasing frequency of attacks. I heard a loud boom farther in the distance where I'm guessing Natsu found the attacker. Virgo rushed me over there, and I immediately called Taurus.

"Open gate of the bull!" I cried, and Taurus appeared in front of me as I sent Virgo away. It wouldn't drain me too significantly to keep the two gates open, but I was trying to conserve magical power where available. He looked relieved to see me. Our enemy was a rather rough looking gentleman who was carrying a large stick. I noted wherever he pointed the stick, everything would just disappear, as if all at once if had stopped existing. Natsu threw fireballs at him, but the moment they touched the stick, they disappeared. Taurus charged at the man, and I drew in a deep breath as magic flew out of the stick towards Taurus, but it seemed to have no effect on him. The man's eyes widened in horror, and he held up his hands defensively. Taurus stopped in his pursuit, and the man stared at me, smiling cruelly, before touching the stick to himself and disappearing. I cried out 'NO', but it was too late. I ran over to where he had been standing, but there was nothing there but the stick. Natsu walked over to me, and I looked up at him, eyes wide in terror.

"Lucy, it's okay," he comforted me, but I hadn't realized I had been hysteric until I felt feint and fell to my knees. He knelt in front of me and pulled me into his arms. I felt ridiculous for how I was reacting, but Natsu just whispered soothing words. I finally calmed myself down enough to think clearly and pushed Natsu back a little bit. I sent Taurus back to the celestial world.

"I'm sorry," I began to apologize, but he put his hand up to stop me.

"Stop there, you have nothing to apologize for," he assured me, and I nodded, blushing before turning back to the stick. I had the urge to grab it but clenched my fists as I noticed the symbols carved into the stick and the symbol at the top. It was the same symbol we saw on the flute, the symbol of Zeref. My eyes widened in horror, and I took out Loki's key.

"Open gate of the lion," I cried, and Natsu gave me a questioning look. "It doesn't affect celestial spirits, Loki can take it back to Makarov so we can continue with our mission. Loki appeared a moment later and immediately pulled me into his arms.

"Thank the gods you're okay Lucy," he whispered into my ear, and I heard a growling behind me that made me push Loki away. He seemed unfazed and just smiled at me adoringly. "They had wards all around the place, all we could do was stand outside and listen to you. When it was over, I tried to locate you, but it was impossible to get through. I'm glad the block is done now."

"I don't know what was blocking you, I've been just busy with a lot of things. I'm sorry I haven't been able to contact you," I apologized, and his eyes flicked over to Natsu and his expression wavered. "We actually need your help. We were attacked by a man with that thing. It doesn't seem to work on celestial spirits. Is it possible you could deliver that to Makarov for us? We have a mission to complete, but it seems to have some kind of spell on it."

Loki knelt next to the stick and grabbed it in his hand. He shuddered and nodded.

"This is definitely a dangerous magic. It seems to have some sort of power that draws wizards to it and once they touch it, sort of takes over them. It has the ability to bring anything the user desires out of existence. It doesn't work on celestial spirits because we are not actually beings in this realm. Are you sure you don't want to me to just bring it back to the spirit world to destroy it?"

My eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, that's a thing you can do?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Back when we had much more free range travel ability between Earthland and the spirit world, we would grab up anything that we deemed dangerous in the hands of wizards," he explained, and I nodded my head.

"Well, anything created by Zeref deserves to be destroyed so I think that's okay. Natsu?" I turned towards him and noticed how angry he looked. His entire gaze was focused on Loki and his eyes had that dragon look once again. "Natsu?"

I reached for him, but when I touched his shoulder, he was burning hot and I cried out in surprise at the pain. This snapped him out of his reverie.

"Lucy, are you okay? I don't know what came over me," he apologized, reaching for me and pressing gentle kisses against my burned finger tips. It didn't do much for the actual burn, but it did make me feel better.

"Loki is going to destroy that staff. Objections?" I asked, pulling my hand away from him, and he shook his head, looking embarrassed. Loki glanced between us curiously before nodding at me and disappearing. I turned towards Natsu and glared at me. "What's your deal? Loki is our friend."

He rubbed his neck uncomfortably and sighed. "I'm sorry, I just could smell his desire for you and I got jealous. I promise I'll try to control it better."

"Natsu, you have absolutely nothing to be jealous of," I began, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. I leaned forward and kissed him. "I have feelings for only you."

He nodded his head and kissed me back, attempting to deepen the kiss before I remembered Happy and pushed him away. We continued to the town without incident and arrived around 7 o'clock. The man who contracted the job had rooms prepared for us, and I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I laid down on the bed and immediately drifted to sleep.


	6. Sugar and Spice

*** Note ***

Just started Fairy Tail Series 2. Can I just say…. OMG NOBODY CAN HURT A CAT! I officially love Sting and the way Rogue was clutching Frosch… I'm very sensitive in regards to cats… But the shipping is real in this arc. Sometimes I exaggerate the little things to make my ship a reality, but for serious, there is no way in this arc that you cannot ship them, like watch the opening and closing… On a later note, because I just watched it, Minerva, you better have that cat!

Back to the fanfictional world, this is sort of just a filler arc to introduce things, but I am in the process of writing a bigger, hopefully awesome arc (because I think fanfictions should be longer and filled with both plot and lemons!) This is my first attempt at an arc though, so bear with me.

*** Chapter 6 ***

I woke up the next morning feeling energized. The haunting memories from the day before still lingered in the back of my mind, but I felt the need to keep moving forward. It was reinforced as I walked out of my room, refreshed from a quick bath, and ran into Natsu. He smiled at me and pulled me into his arms. Twirling us through the hallway, he finally pressed me against the wall and kissed me. He pulled away after a moment and breathed in deep, closing his eyes.

"You smell like vanilla," he muttered, his voice sending chills up my spine. "You always smell like vanilla."

"Well, you always smell like cinnamon," I breathed, leaning forward to get one more kiss before heading off down the hallway. Our scents sort of described our personalities, _sugar and spice_. The man who hired us, I briefly remembered his name as Piolo, explained our mission over breakfast.

"Well, I'm an old man now and I never got around to getting married or having children so I'm moving to a senior living home, and I need help packing up my things for the move. These old joints don't move how they use to," he admitted, frowning as he rubbed his wrists. He looked straight at me and smiled. Something about it made me feel uneasy, but I brushed it aside. "It'd be a huge help if you guys could help me pack up this house of memories and, of course, I will reward you greatly."

I smiled at him and nodded. "Of course! Just lead us to where you want us to start."

I practically had to pull Natsu and Happy away from the food as we followed Piolo through his house into one of the back rooms. I could see why he needed help. The room was overflowing with stuff, everything from photo albums to figurines to various fabrics and craft tools.

"I made my living as a toy maker, specifically dolls and figurines. People always said my creations had a magical touch to them. I don't have any magic myself in the sense that you wizards do, but love is very magical thing. I have boxes over here and feel free to go into town for some more. Wallo at the niche hobby store promised me as many as I need to get all my stuff packed up, mostly since I am donating a lot of it to his shop. I'll be in and at throughout the day but can't stay on my feet too long I'm afraid. Once you're finished with this room, the display room in the back needs some work, too. I'm sure that will take you most of the day today, I'll be back around lunch time to bring you some sandwiches. Tomorrow you can get to work on the library. Please try to be careful with my things. I may be getting rid of them, but I am still sentimental."

I nodded, giving Natsu a warning look and causing him to redden, and Piolo left us alone. Natsu and I began to get to work, grabbing boxes and beginning to fill them. After about an hour of work, I decided to open Plue's door so he could help us and hang out for a little bit. Using his key didn't require as much of my magical power as, say, Loki or Taurus. When he appeared with a poof, he immediately ran up to me and gave me a hug. Obviously he had missed me as well.

"Thank you Plue, I missed you, too! We're filling up these boxes. If you want to go to that corner and begin helping Happy," I told him, and he nodded, clumsily walking towards the cat. Happy began telling Plue about the latest happenings and Plue just nodded along, making soft noises once in a while. By lunch time, Piolo came in with sandwiches, and we were nearing the point of running out of boxes.

"Wow, you guys are making significantly better progress than I anticipated. You even brought in someone new. You must be a celestial mage," he gushed at me, and I nodded, blushing. Natsu was completely oblivious to the conversation as him and Happy dug into the large stack of sandwiches. Plue, however, walked over to us, and Piolo reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop, handing it to the little spirit. Plue jumped for joy and began sucking on it, taking a seat next to Happy.

"Yeah, it sure does help with tasks like these," I admitted gratefully and smiled at the three eating.

"I know it doesn't seem like much of a task for wizards, but I have hired wizards before and I know you guys are trustworthy and hardworking. If anyone will commit to get the job done, it will be you," he complimented us, and I felt warm at the reassurance.

"Sometimes it's nice to do some old fashion work that doesn't require magic. Plus it's the first job in a while where Natsu doesn't have to use his fire magic. It's a bit destructive which usually ends up with us in trouble. It's nice to have a low key job to keep him in line," I teased him as I walked over to Natsu and ruffled his hair. He smiled at me, unaware of the conversation, and I reached down to swipe the last sandwich before Piolo took the plate away. He pledged to be back around dinner time and left us alone once again. I ate the sandwich slowly as I sat down next to Natsu, our legs brushing up against each other. Natsu glanced towards me and pressed a kiss to the top of my head as he put his arm around me.

"Look at us, living the high life. Our butler bringing us and the kids sandwiches while we enjoy each other's presence in our mansion," he imagined, motioning towards Plue and Happy.

"Kids?" Happy sputtered, making a sour face, and I laughed. The thought of children made me uncomfortable, though, as I hadn't really considered it. That sort of thing still seemed far down the road. I didn't know if I could actually imagine Natsu growing up and being a father.

"You're silly," I finally said, looking up towards him, and he captured my lips with his.

"Ew, mommy and daddy are kissing," Happy protested and him and Plue both covered their eyes. I blushed and glared at him.

"Oh cat!" I exclaimed, flustered, and got up to begin packing boxes again. Natsu just chuckled to himself before coming over to help. I glanced up at him with a soft smile on my lips. "Is this is going to be our life now?"

He looked thoughtful before shrugging. "I don't mind it. It's kind of like how things used to be, just now I can kiss you anytime I want and tell you how beautiful I think you are."

"Oh, you think I'm beautiful?" I stammered, reddening, and he tucked loose hair behind my ear.

"You're stunning in every possible way," he whispered, leaning down for another kiss until Happy gagged behind us. I put a little distance between Natsu and I so I could concentrate on the task at hand. About an hour later we ran out of boxes, and Happy left us to go get some more. I let Plue go back to the spirit world as Natsu and I organized things. Once things were ready for boxes, I went back to the display room to see what was back there. It certainly wasn't as cluttered in that room, but I was a little concerned with the size of the objects. Life-sized dolls stood on various stands around the room.

I went to approach one but let out a squeal as somebody grabbed my hips and pulled me against them. Natsu's hot lips ran over my neck as his arms wrapped around my waist. I moaned in appreciation at the contact, and he turned me around so he could kissed my lips. He groaned against my lips and pushed me back so I was pressed against a table. His lips separated from mine as he trailed kisses along my jawbone and down my neck. I gasped his name when he found my sweet spot, and he smiled against my skin. Wetness flooded my panties as he repeatedly kissed the spot, and he lifted me up so I was sitting on the table. His hand moved up my thigh dangerously, and I managed to clear my head long enough to push him away.

"Hey, we're on a job. This is unprofessional," I protested, and he nodded, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," he admitted, and I rolled my eyes, grinning. I began to examine the contents of the room again and approached one of the dolls.

"They look so lifelike," I commented, leaning closer and examining it. The doll was uncomfortably realistic, complete with pores and veins. The doll blinked and I jumped back in surprise, letting out a squeal. I turned towards Natsu, who looked horrified as well.

"Well, you certainly are a nosey bunch. We'll have to put a stop to that," a voice broke in, and my entire body froze.


	7. The Dollmaker

*** Note ***

Here's a longer chapter for you! This is my Dollmaker arc.

*** Chapter 7 ***

It felt like all of my muscles tensed at once and then stiffened in those positions. Natsu stared at me, and I could tell he was struggling to move as well. I couldn't see the source of the voice, but suddenly I was lifted up and placed on a rotating platform. Natsu's eyes were wild in anger, but I slowly began rotating away from him and face to face with Piolo. He seemed completely at ease, smiling satisfactorily as he glanced over me.

"I am the doll maker. Or at least that's what I call myself. None of my victims have ever had the chance to talk and no one has ever known about what I do. I was about to go into retirement. I'm a bit old for luring young women into my house, but you know, you came right to my doorstep. A beautiful young maiden. I may be old, but I'm also an opportunist and my dear girl, you are one hell of an opportunity," he cooed, cradling my cheek in his hand. My eyes watered and tears spilled down my cheeks. Piolo turned me so I was facing Natsu again, and Natsu was livid. I could see the fire glowing in his eyes and his struggle to break free from our invisible bonds.

Piolo walked around us coolly, as if kidnapping people was an everyday occurrence. By the number of "dolls" lying around, I assumed he had been doing it for a while.

"I've never had a male and female doll before. I've been debating whether or not I should kill the boy. I probably will, eventually, but I'll have a little fun first. My magic is one of the rarer forms. Not many people have much use for it. Fortunately, I used it to find my calling. I discovered my love for human dolls several decades ago, when a young woman came in. She had seen my handiwork on dolls and wanted to know if I made life size versions. I made her a dress and when I put it on her, she was so stunning in my work, I never wanted her to leave. I was younger back then, stronger, and so I subdued her, locked her in a cage, but I soon realized that beauty fades. She would age, starve, lose the luster than I had been so keen to preserve.

"So I learned preservation magic. I developed my skills until I tied my dolls' life force to mine. Once I die, the age will come rushing back to these dolls. For some of them, it'll only be a few years. For others, years upon years will come rushing into them. But no matter, I am old, and I will be passing soon. As soon as I am done playing with the two of you, I will most likely put you all in the furnace before heading out to the senior home. It'll be a shame, such beauty," he sighed, giving me a once over before shaking his head sadly. He set mannequins next to Natsu and myself and stared at us thoughtfully before nodding. "Enough about me, let's get to work. First, let me get a good feel for my models."

He swiped his hand over me and suddenly my clothes appeared on the mannequin, and I was left in only a bra and underwear. If I had control over my body, I would have blushed, but instead I could only keep my eyes open wide. Piolo walked around me and gave me a once over.

"Nearly flawless. A little bit heavy in some places, though I have a couple outfits that will hide that, and for the boy," he turned to Natsu. He swiped his hand through the air and Natsu's clothes appeared on the mannequin, leaving him in boxers. "Goodness, you're already have the physique of a statue. If we just take away that ridiculously colored hair and kept most of your face out of the shots, you'd be quite photogenic."

Natsu eyes looked pained at the man's comments, and I struggled to telepathic reassure him that he was perfect. Comments about my weight were nothing I wasn't used to, but Natsu wasn't used to attacks on his physical appearance. I wanted to hold him then. I realized that I had not really made it a priority to show my affection and compliment him as often as he did me. I made a mental note if—no– when we got out of here, I would remember to do that more often. Natsu glanced up at me and I found it hard to express all that I wanted to say through my eyes, but his hurt look disappeared and turned back to determined.

"I'm thinking for the first photoshoot we'll do something simple: school girl and boy," he announced to no one in particular, and I noticed the camera equipment in the corner. He swiped his hand over the two of us, and clothes appeared on our bodies. I was wearing a white, button down blouse; short, plaid skirt; and thigh high socks with plain black shoes. Natsu was wearing an untucked dress shirt over dress pants and a loose tie hanging around his neck. Piolo moved our rolling platforms so we were right in front of each other. He lifted my hands up so they were resting on Natsu's chest and lifted up my chin so my head was tilted towards Natsu's. He bent my right leg at the knee and leaned me closer to Natsu. He brought Natsu's hand up to cradle my face and leaned his head down so our lips were inches apart.

It was an incredibly intimate position, but in the circumstances, it felt more violating. Natsu and I were forced to stand that way for several minutes as Piolo took pictures. Then he would change up our positions and take some pictures. After a while, he would change our outfits. We went through scenes from the nutcracker, the prince and the pauper, the librarian and the firefighter. Tons of both perverse and innocent fantasies Natsu and I were forced to act out, not having control of our bodies. He would change our clothes, our hair, our makeup until we were perfect enough for him. Looking into Natsu's eyes, knowing that we would be in this together was the only thing that kept me strong throughout.

"Last one for today, the princess and her knight… No! The princess and the dragon. A spin on the modern fairy tale, but oh, oh so fitting," he mused, chuckling maliciously. When he swiped his hand over me, I was changed into a soft blue ball gown. My hair was done up in an elaborate up-do. Natsu was changed into an uncomfortably realistic looking dragon costume. As I looked at him, I wondered if this is what he would become if I didn't save him. If I didn't tame the beast hiding within. I tried to keep my thoughts locked up inside, but Natsu's eyes looked pained, as if he knew I looked at him as a monster. I didn't, but the thought of him becoming one… that truly terrified me. Finally, Piolo seemed satisfied with his progress. "I think I'll keep these costumes on for a while. I do say you are both well suited for the parts. I'm much too exhausted to continue much more today. We will start again in the morning."

Without saying more, he shut off the lights to the room and left us alone in the near darkness. I had an inch on the side of my nose and realized I'd soon lose my mind trying to scratch it. An eerie silence settled on us all, and I felt bad for the poor girls who were forced to endure this for decades. Natsu and I would have our doll lives cut short as the Dollmaker assured us we were be seeing the inside of the furnace soon.

"Goodness, I thought he was never going to leave," a voice whined from the window before Happy stepped in. I tried to express my appreciation through my eyes, and Happy flew over to us. He stared at the two of us for a minute, thoughtfully, before his eyes widened. "I have an idea. You guys can't move, but I can move you! I can put one of Lucy's keys in her hand and she can will them to appear!"

I was doubtful it would work, but it was a plan. On top of that, neither Natsu nor myself could do anything to stop it. Happy grabbed a key out of my pouch and placed it in my hand, wrapping my fingers around it.

"Alright Lucy, now think, 'open gate of the lion'," Happy explained and, I did. There was a moment of silence before Capricorn appeared. Happy looked flustered, but the spirit put up his hand.

"Loki wanted meh to express his apologies, he's on a date right now. But I am more than willing to help where I can. It is good to see you are well, Lucy, now let's make it a goal to get you out of here." Before he could do anything else, the door to the room was opened and Piolo stepped in.

"I forgot my glasses, but it seems as though something interesting is happening in here. I forgot about your little feline friend. It seems he is going to be quite a nuisance," Piolo hissed and stretched his hand towards Happy. Happy froze in midair and then was thrown across the room. He hit the wall and then fell to the floor and stopped moving. I called out for him in my mind while tears leaked down my cheeks. _Happy_. Natsu's eyes were wild with anger, and he burst into flames. Piolo pointed at him, and the flames immediately went out. "You are very powerful, I don't seem to be strong enough to hold you. I'm disappointed as I'll have to move up your expiration date."

Capricorn ran towards Piolo, and Piolo lifted his hands again. The toys around us came to life, turning towards us slowly, eerily. I was released from the bonds on my body, and I nearly collapsed as my muscles all gave way. Capricorn caught me, but we were soon grabbed and imprisoned by toys. Piolo grabbed Natsu and began rolling him towards the furnace.

"I guess your death is going to be a bit premature," he hissed and thrust Natsu into the furnace. I called out no and broke from the grip of the toys for a moment before dropping down onto my knees. I looked towards the ground, frozen in my horror, but then I remembered. _Flames._ _Natsu_. I began to laugh darkly. Piolo eyed me with disbelief, and I grinned evilly.

"You have made a grave mistake, Dollmaker. You just gave a fire dragonslayer an all you can eat buffet," I laughed, and the furnace began to shake. Piolo's eyes widened in fright, and he took a few steps back. The door of the furnace flew off, and Natsu stepped out, looking satisfied.

"Thanks for the meal. Now let Lucy and all these women go," he demanded, but Piolo put more of his magic into the toys. I cried out in pain as one of them grabbed my hair and yanked. Natsu glanced in my direction, and his body lit on fire in his rage. He looked towards Capricorn, turning the toys around us to a crisp. "Take Lucy and Happy and get out of here."

Capricorn stared at him a moment before nodding, grabbing both of us up in his arms and slinging me over his shoulder. I called out for Natsu, but Capricorn jumped out the window and took off in a sprint away from the house. I looked back at the house, and it burst into flames in a funnel of fire. Capricorn set me on my feet, and I stared at the tower of flames reaching towards the sky. After a few moments, the flames receeded until nothing more remained but a pile of ash and rubble. I knew Natsu was okay but in horror I realized the girls were left in there. They were probably destroyed in his rage. I broke out into a sprint, racing toward the house, my eyes watering. I froze, however, when a woman appeared over the ruins, followed by several others. Some of them were older, nearing seventies, some of them a couple years older than me and many in-between. They walked up to me, their eyes watering in joy.

"Thank you for saving us," they cried, each of them grabbing my hands in thanks. The oldest looking woman walked up to me, her eyes glistening with fresh tears.

"I've been trapped in that horrid room for nearly half a century. That man took everything from me. My beauty, my youth, my life. It was a pleasure to watch him burn."

The other girls nodded in agreement before they began making their way in the direction of the town. The sun was beginning to set in the distance, and I realized we should head into town for a place to stay as well. Natsu stepped out of the rubble and something about his expression threw me off. He appeared guilty as he looked down at hands in shame. I choked out his name and his jaw set.

"He's dead," was all he said, and I ran towards him, throwing my arms around him.

"It's okay. You saved me and you saved all those women," I comforted, and he sobbed against my shoulder.

"I enjoyed watching him burn," he croaked, and I ran my fingers through his hair. He cried for a few minutes before gaining his composure and pushing away from me. He smiled at me, though it seemed forced.

"How did you know those women would be okay?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I didn't really, but I suspected that they would be protected from any harm by Piolo's magic until he died. When he died, it took a moment, but they began to change and I brought in all my fire to keep them safe. I'm sorry about your clothes," he apologized, and I shook my head, smiling at his misplaced priorities. I noticed that he was wearing his clothes from before and his appearance had went back to normal. Capricorn approached us then with Happy in his arms.

"Natsu," Happy whispered weakly, and Natsu rushed to his side, taking him from Capricorn. "Is Lucy okay?"

"Yes, I am Happy. Natsu saved us all," I assured him from behind Natsu. Happy smiled at me and then looked back at Natsu.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a thousand fish." Natsu smiled and nodded, taking the exceed into his arms.

"Me, too, buddy. Let's go get some food!"


	8. Lovely Ladies of Fairy Tail (Lemony)

*** Note ***

I hope you enjoyed the mini-arc. Now this is just a little bit of filler. I'm debating which arc to go into next. Do I want to jump into the envious flower girl arc or do I want another one or two arcs before it? Also, I'm thinking of doing an internal sexual content rating system for my chapters so people know what to expect in each one. Like, if you're looking for lemons, look in these chapters. If you're looking for plot, be wary of these chapters. I'm thinking: tangy (t) for a chapter with sexual references or minor sexual content; a hint of lemon (hl) for chapters with sexual content but not sex; lemons (l) for sex; and dried plum (dp) for _very sexy_ sex.

*** Chapter 8 ***

"You know, I'm glad we saved all those girls and took out the dollmaker, but I still don't have any money to pay my rent," I sighed as we walked back into the guild. There was a moment of pause where everyone became silent and looked at us expectantly. Natsu glanced at me and there was a mischievous glean in his eye. I wondered what he was planning when he grabbed my hand, pulled me onto one of the guild tables.

"Fellow guild men and women, I am pleased to announce to you all that Lucy and I are dating," he yelled. Most of the people began to cheer. I noted Gray was not, instead he looked livid. I couldn't think any more about it because Natsu whirled me around, pulling me into a passionate kiss. I immediately blushed red but didn't try to push him away. He drew away after thoroughly frazzling my brain and hopped off the table, pulling me behind me. Elfman, his arm wrapped around a pregnant Evergreen, smiled at us.

"You sure did kiss her like a man, Natsu," he congratulated, and Natsu beamed. A few of the men came up to Natsu while Mirajane and Levy rushed up to me to pull me aside to where Cana and Erza were sitting. Wendy, who had been snuggling with Romeo, rushed over to us.

"So… how is it?" Levy pried, and I blushed again.

"How is what?" I asked, trying to feign innocence, but Mirajane pinched my arm.

"How is sex with a dragonslayer?" she asked, and I shook my head.

"I wouldn't know. We haven't had sex," I admitted, and they all looked surprised.

"You're with your dragonslayer, nearing their mating season, and you haven't had sex," Mirajane asked, aghast. I felt flustered by her words and looked down at my hands uncomfortable.

"Well we haven't had a chance to, and even if we did, I don't know. I know we have been friends for all this time, so the relationship shouldn't be complicated, but I just want it to be about more than sex, you know?" I offered, but they stared at me blankly. "Okay, maybe a little nervous. I've really never been with a guy in any sense. I just want to work up to sex. Gosh guys, we just admitted we had feelings for each other a week ago and after everything that has happened in the past couple weeks."

I pulled my knees up to my chest, and everyone's gazes turned sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Lucy, we're not trying to pressure you, just like Gajeel and I had sex even before we started dating," Levy apologized, patting my knee. "I guess I just assumed every relationship was as irresistibly passionate as ours."

"Don't worry, Lucy, Romeo and I are waiting a little bit, too," Wendy attempted to comfort me, but I found the age difference made it hard for me to feel better.

"It's not that I don't want to. The moment Natsu touches me, it's like my whole body is on fire," I confessed, and they all leaned in, grinning. "I mean it's not like we haven't done anything. He gave me my first orgasm, well- man given orgasm, on a forest floor just on this past mission."

"Wait, wasn't Happy on that mission, too?" Cana asked, raising as an eyebrow, and I blushed. She grinned, impressed. "You are a dirty girl, Lucy, I knew you had it in you."

"Juvia is just glad Lucy is no longer a love rival," Juvia sniffed, approaching us and sitting next to Cana. Lisanna was walking up behind her, but after making eye contact with me, she turned and walked away. I would have to make it a goal to ask Natsu about her. I knew that they had history, and it was pretty obvious that she had feelings for him. Whether or not anything had ever progressed between them, though, I did not know.

"I was never a love rival, Juvia," I exclaimed, but she didn't retort anything, just looked longingly at Gray.

"Anywho, Lucy, you should come over for a sleep over tonight. You all are invited. It's been a while since the lovely ladies of Fairy Tail have had one," Erza invited us all. I brightened at the idea and nodded.

"That works for me Lucy, because then tomorrow I can come over and we can get your house ready for Happy's birthday party," Wendy reminded me, and I drew in a sharp breath.

"Oh gosh, I almost forgot, thanks Wendy!" I told her, and she smiled at me.

"Alright girls, you have exactly six hours before the sleepover starts. Get any sexual frustration out before then. Remember, if you aren't there by 8pm, I will come looking for you," Erza warned, glancing towards Levy who blushed and nodded. Levy jumped up and raced off, grabbing Gajeel's hand, and they quickly walked out of the guild. I stood up, wondering what to do, when I was approached by Gildarts.

"Hello Lucy," he greeted me, his voice gruff, and I immediately tensed up, fear quaking throughout my entire being.

"Take care of my boy there. He holds a special place in my heart. And if you break his heart," he paused and made cracking noises with his hands. "Let's just say it might not be pleasant for you."

"Yes, Gildarts, s-sir. I promise to take good care of him. I've cared for Natsu for a long time," I stammered, and he smiled at me, nodding.

"I know you will," he turned to walk out of the guild hall and froze a moment. "It's a shame I didn't win the NaLu bet, though. I was pretty sure I had the two of you pinned down."

My mouth dropped open in surprise as he walked away, his bellowing laughter echoing throughout the guild hall. Were Natsu and I the only ones not in on the NaLu pool? Natsu walked up to me, staring after Gildarts in confusion.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" he asked, slinging his arm around my shoulders and pulling me against his chest.

"It doesn't matter. Did you know he bet in the NaLu pool? Are the two of us the only ones who didn't place a bet?" I asked, rhetorically, but Natsu rubbed his neck uncomfortably. I gasped and punched his arm playfully. "You bet on when we would finally admit our feelings for one another?"

"Maybe… but I was just optimistic. I also didn't really care when we finally decided to admit our feelings for one another. I just cared that it happened," he explained, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, swinging around in front of him.

"Well, it has happened. Now what are you going to do with me, Natsu Dragneel," I near purred his name, and he growled.

"I can think of quite of a few things," he answered huskily, and his voice sent shivers throughout my being.

"Well, we have about four hours until a sleepover which my presence has been requested by Erza. I can't be late otherwise she'll come looking me," I told him, and he looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully for a moment before shaking his head.

"Definitely not going to fight Erza on this. I will take my four hours and run," Natsu told me, and I smiled, leaning up on my toes, kissing his lips.

"Good, I'll be busy tomorrow, too, getting ready for Happy's birthday," I murmured against his lips, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh goodness, right. That means we have our annual birthday brotherhood fishing and camping trip, which means I'll be leaving with him at 6pm… which brings our time together down to two hours. We better get going," he urged me, grabbing my hand and pulling him towards the guild door behind him. He called out to Happy, who was hanging out with Carla and Pantherlily, to come get him from my house around 6pm. Elfman cheered on Natsu as a man. I laughed at his enthusiasm, but we were stopped at the door by a man and a young woman. It took me a moment, but I recognized her from the dollmaker's house. When she recognized me, she smiled and her eyes watered.

"Hello Natsu and Lucy. My name is Annabeth. Sorry to barge in like this. This is my fiancé, Jack. We wanted to give you a proper thank you in person, since I didn't have much of a chance to at the house. I was kidnapped by the dollmaker the week before my wedding. I had contracted him to make my wedding dress and when I went to pick it up alone, he kidnapped me. Now that you've freed me, our wedding is on once again. I had expected him to move on, it had been a couple years, but he waited for me, somehow he knew," she breathed, looking up at him adoringly. Seeing the two of them, the love in that glance, made me grip onto Natsu tighter. I looked up at him, but he just looked impatient, which caused my heart to fall a bit.

"Anyways," Annabeth finally said, turning back to the two of us. "We wanted to give you a token of our appreciation."

Jack held out a jingling sack of coins, but I put my hands up, shaking off Natsu's arm around me.

"Oh, you really don't have to do that," I objected, but he insisted.

"Trust me, this little bit of cash is nothing compared to the immense happiness you have given back to the two of us. We are both from wealthy families so it's not going to put us back. I know you were there on a different job which you were, fortunately, unable to complete, but you should still be thanked for what you were able to do," he told us and handed the bag to Natsu. Annabeth hugged me before pulling away and glancing between Natsu and I with a gleam in her eye.

"I hope the two of you can be just as happy as Jack and I," she told us before her and Jack left. Natsu handed the bag to me, and I tested the weight in my hands.

"Geez Natsu, there has to be about a hundred thousand jewels in here," I sputtered, and he shrugged.

"You keep it, pay your rent. It's not like I don't plan on spending most of the next month at your house," he teased, and I grinned. We continued back to my house, running into a few people on our way back and getting locked into conversations. Natsu seemed antsy the entire way, and I grimaced at him. When we finally got to my house, he grabbed me up in his arms and carried me up to my bedroom. He laid me back on my bed and crawled over me, immediately capturing my lips with his. His hands roamed down, unbuckling my belt and letting it fall to the floor. His hands hooked into the waistband of my skirt and began pulling it down my legs.

"Natsu, don't you think we're moving a little fast," I murmured against his lips, but he just moved to kissing my neck. I gasped when he pulled my skirt off and ran his hands up my legs. "Natsu!"

"What's up, Lucy?" he asked, propping himself above me, and I blushed.

"Well, shouldn't we move a little slower? I mean this is my first relationship," I stammered nervously, and he smirked.

"I mean, it's not like I haven't already seen you naked. Remember the Grand Magic Games? The Ichiya plague? Do you want me to continue naming off all the times you've ended up naked in front of me," he mused, and the red in my cheeks darkened a shade.

"Ergh, yes, you have, but I mean, shouldn't we try to work on the other stuff before jumping into the physical stuff of our relationship?" I asked, and he shrugged, rolling off of me and staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, we've been friends forever. I just assumed we could more a little faster since we've done most of the basics," he admitted, and I thought about it for a moment before resting my head on his chest.

"Okay, but I mean, shouldn't we like go on a date where we ask each other a bunch of questions and like get to know each other on a deeper level."

"I'm pretty sure I know most of that stuff about you. Quiz me," he mused, tracing symbols over my bare thigh with his finger.

"What's my favorite color?"

"The color pink."

"Good. What's my favorite food?"

"Chocolate, especially chocolate covered strawberries."

"Good, what's my biggest fear?"

"Not belonging in Fairy Tail," he answered and then gulped, looking at the wall, not wanting to meet my eyes. We were both remembering a couple weeks ago before I did the solo mission. He looked very distant, and I tried to reel him back to reality.

"What kind of sexual roleplay am I interest in?" I asked, and it worked. He turned back to me, meeting my eyes.

"Now that I would like to know the answer to," he croaked, and I smiled at the breaking in his voice. I leaned down, pressing a longing kiss to his lips. One of my hands slid down his chest and began to unbutton his pants.

"Well, I find a man in uniform to be very attractive," I whispered, sucking on his neck gently, and he groaned, his hips bucking up against me.

"That can be arranged," he growled as my hand cupped his erection. In the back of my mind, I remembered that I didn't want to escalate the physical aspect of our relationship so quickly, but the thought was quickly gone as Natsu let out the most erotic noise I could imagine deep in his throat. Immediately, I went from in control to lustful.

"My turn, dragonslayer," I mused and pulled his pants and boxers down his legs, revealing his cock. I gaped at its size for a moment, gaining an appreciative look from Natsu that changed to pleasure when I ran my hand up and down it. He moaned my name softly as his eyes rolled back in his head as I got into a rhythm. A small bit of pre cum moistened the tip of his cock, and I leaned forward, my tongue peaking out as I ran it along the head.

"Lucy, my god," he groaned, causing me to smile and take more of him in my mouth. I enjoyed the sounds of him moaning my name and begging for me to allow him to finish. It was powerful to control his pleasure. His hands were twisted into my hair and his hips squirmed beneath me as he got closer to his release. I hummed, running my tongue along the vein up his shaft, and he was pushed over the edge. He came in my mouth as his hips thrashed, and I concentrated on swallowing the foreign substance without gagging. Finally he finished, and I let him out of my mouth with a pop. Natsu looked up at me, his eyes filled with admiration. I would have to thank Erza for all those raunchy novels she gave me years ago when I asked her a naïve sex question.

"Did I do well?" I asked, and he stared at me in disbelief before laughing.

"Did you do well? Lucy, you did far beyond well. You blew me away. Where did you learn how to do that?" he asked, suddenly narrowing his eyes. I smiled at his jealous ticks, leaning forward to kiss him quickly.

"Erza, come on, Natsu, you think Erza would let any of us Fairy Tail ladies be bad at anything? She really went all out at Evergeen's bachelorette party," I admitted, and his face twisted into a weird expression.

"Well, I don't doubt Erza. If anyone were to take the responsibility, it'd be her," he laughed before smiling at me and running his thumb over my bottom lip. He changed our positions so I was pinned beneath him and grinned down at me.

"Your turn, princess." However, just as he began to remove my panties, a voice called through the window.

"Natsu! It's time to go!" Happy called through the window, and Natsu sighed before sitting up.

"Alright, I'm ready," he called to the exceed before mouthing 'I'm sorry' to me.

"Don't worry about it. Go have fun," I urged, and he kissed me before quickly pulling his clothes on and leaving me alone. I immediately got out of bed, changed into pajamas and started packing up some of my beauty products for the girls tonight. If anyone knew how to make the most of a girl's night, it was Erza. A full pampering and baking night was in my future. I would come prepared.


	9. No Boys Allowed

*** Note ***

I was recently told first person fanfiction was weird for some. I've always preferred reading it that way and write all my fanfiction that way. If you don't like it that way, my apologies. For me, reading things are less about watch events unfold, but I like to be immersed in the experience. That can be weird, considering a portion of what I write is smut, but I put myself in Lucy's shoes and try to think about what she would prefer. Maybe I'll do my Gajevy fanfic in third person, but my Gruvia fanfic will probably be 1st person again, but from Gray's perspective. I've also considered writing a Natsu POV as well.

*** Chapter 9 ***

When I arrived, just before 8pm, I was the last one to show up. Apparently no one else wanted to risk the wrath of Erza. Erza immediately lunged towards my bag of supplies and began to go through it. I joined the others in the main living space of the girls dorms where they were sitting there was a couple bottles of wine. The group included Levy, Wendy, Cana, Juvia, and Mirajane.

"Lucy, do you want something to drink? I procured some wine," Cana offered me a bottle, and I laughed.

"I'll take some in a glass," I teased, and she stuck out her tongue at me.

"Your loss. Levy, passed me a glass." Levy tossed her a cup and in a moment, I was a handed a nearly overflowing glass.

"Hey, I didn't know glasses were an option," Wendy protested, and I noticed she was about halfway through a bottle. Cana laughed and popped open another bottle for herself. Erza returned to join us and sprawled out on the floor with a bottle of wine and cheesecake.

"Best part of the sleepovers, gives me an excuse to buy cheesecake," she groaned, savoring a bite. "So, ladies, here are the rules for tonight. No crying, no violence, and absolutely no boys allowed. Anything else is, for the most part, free game."

Levy looked over at me and grinned. "Erza is our self-appointed police. Every time we do this, boys always try to sneak in or take a peek. It usually becomes a game by the end of the night to see who can exchange the most embraces with their significant other without being caught by Erza," Levy explained, and I laughed.

"Well, Natsu is on a camping/fishing trip with Happy for his birthday. Next time we do this, though, you're on," I told her, and she smiled at me.

"Alright girls, we'll start off tonight with a game I learned from some non-magical people, it's called I Have Never. What we do is go around in a circle and we each say something we've never done. If someone in the circle has ever done it, they get a point. First one to ten points is the loser," Erza explained and then looked down at her wine. "To make it more interesting. If you have done it, you also have to drink a hearty sip. Alright. I'll start. I have never dated a dragonslayer."

Levy, Mirajane, and I groaned before taking a drink, finishing my glass. I poured myself and Levy another glass. Next up for the game was Levy.

"Well, if we're going to play like that, I have never dated a criminal," Levy targeted Erza who sighed, taking a drink. Cana also took a drink, though no one was particularly surprised. I was next.

"I have never had sex," I decided to get that out there early, and everybody but Wendy and I groaned. I stared at Juvia in surprise, and she blushed.

"Lyon and Juvia dated for a while… Juvia screwed up during sex and screamed Gray's name instead of Lyon's," she admitted, and we all burst out laughing. Wendy was next.

"I have never seen my significant other naked," she muttered and blushed. I tried to think of a time I saw Natsu naked but could not think of a time. I could think of quite a few times he had seen me naked, though. Everyone else sighed before taking a drink. Next up was Juvia.

"I have never been with the man I love," Juvia sighed, and Wendy grabbed her hand to comfort her.

"He'll come to his senses eventually," Wendy assured her, and everyone nodded. Everyone but Cana and Juvia took a drink. Cana snorted.

"My number is lower than I expected," she complained and sloshed her wine around. Mirajane was next.

"Oh goodness, what haven't I done…" she paused and glanced at Cana, smiling. "I have never got into a drinking contest with Bacchus."

Cana took a drink and then after a moment's pause, Erza drank. We all eyed her in surprise, and she blushed.

"We've run into each other on quite a few jobs. You know I can't say no to someone's challenge," she admitted, and we laughed. Cana's turn was next.

"Well, this is easy. I have never been on a job with any of my significant others." Everyone took a drink. I was beginning to feel the alcohol at this point, my stomach warm and the world a little hazier.

"Alright, tallying the scores. I have six, Levy has five, Lucy has three, Wendy has three, Mirajane has five, Juvia has three, and Cana has four," Erza tallied off, and I sighed. Three way tie for last place. I didn't know if I should be happy or sad. Either way, I felt the need to work on decreasing the amount of things I've never done. "And now time for round 2. I have never kissed more than one guy."

Mirajane, Cana, and I all took a drink. Levy looked at me in surprise.

"Oh, Lucy Heartfilia, I don't remember hearing about this," she sputtered, and my cheeks grew dark. "Please, spill the beans."

My eyes flashed up to Juvia, and I felt suddenly uncomfortable.

"Well, Loke and I tried have kissing a few times. It was sweet, but it just lacked passion, you know," I explained, hoping they wouldn't pursue it more.

"Passion… like you have with Natsu?" Mirajane asked, and I nodded.

"Nothing is comparable to kissing Natsu."

"Anyone else before Natsu?" Levy pried, and I scrunched up my nose.

"Natsu was my first kiss still. We kissed for the first time, back when I was kidnapped by the mercenary guild for my father. He caught me while I was falling from a tower," I admitted, and Juvia shifted uncomfortably. "Anything else and I'll have to have a lot more alcohol in my system."

They seemed content with that, and Cana handed me a whole bottle of wine, noticing my empty glass once again. I was too drunk to consider the repercussions of the bad decisions that were to follow. Levy was next. She glanced over at me.

"Lucy, how many have you got?" she asked, and I tallied on my fingers.

"That last one brought me up to four," I told her, and she smiled.

"I have never kissed a celestial spirit," she replied smugly, and I took a drink followed by Cana. We all looked at her in surprise, and she smiled.

"Back when Loke was a part of the guild full time," she explained, and we all nodded.

"I always forget about that. It was really weird how that worked out," Mirajane added in, and I agreed. I couldn't understand why he insisted on us being a thing. His feeling were only temporary, fleeting, as I would age and he would not. I realized it was my turn.

"I never kissed anybody who was ever a part of another guild," I smiled, looking at Levy. Everybody but Wendy and I took a drink. Wendy was next.

"I feel like I'm really bad at this, my significant other has never seen me naked," she whispered and everyone else took a drink. Again I thought about how Natsu had seen me naked on more than one occasion. Mirajane was next. She looked at me thoughtfully and I shifted uncomfortably.

"I have never had any sexual contact with my significant other while on a mission." Erza, Levy, Wendy and I took a drink. Next up was Juvia.

"Do a dummy one, Juvia, I have one that can get Erza out," Cana told her, and Erza groaned.

"I have never kissed Gray Fullbuster," Juvia sighed, and I tried to be as nonchalant as possible as I took a drink. However, everyone glanced up at me. Most people look intrigued while Juvia was horrified. Her voice broke as her eyes watered. "When?"

"It was a long while ago. We were really drunk. It meant nothing," I assured her. Any more discussion was halted by a loud bang outside the window and then someone cursing. Erza jumped onto her feet and bolted towards the noise. Levy looked at me and smiled.

"And now the games begin," she declared, and everyone jumped up. I hadn't realized truly how much I had to drink until the world began to spin. Levy grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hallway behind her. "You have to be our decoy Lucy!"

"Okay, but I have no idea what I'm doing," I admitted, and she laughed. There was a flash of black next to us and Levy disappeared into the room, giggling. Running up behind me, Romeo was pulling Wendy who was glancing behind her nervously. As they disappeared down the hallway, Erza stormed into the hallway and up to me.

"Which way did they go?" she asked, pinning me back against the wall.

"Which ones?"

"Pick one."

"Mirajane mentioned something about a bathhouse?" I lied, shrugging, and Erza took off running towards it. I was left in an empty hallway with a bottle of wine in my hand. Cana strode down the hallway with a bottle and came up to me.

"I have to say Lucy, you never cease to amaze me," she told me, taking a drink. I took a drink as well and gave her a look.

"Oh, why's that?" I asked, trying to recall anything I had done that would be remotely amazing. My mind was drawing a blank.

"My innocent little Lucy bird is more scandalous than I thought. I thought you were oblivious but turns out your just very secretive," she slurred, leaning towards me. I couldn't really follow what she was saying. Mirajane and Laxus came running down the hallway then followed by a very livid Erza.

"If they think they can truly run from me," she roared and disappeared once again. Cana let out an obnoxious laugh before taking off down the hallway.

"Erza, wait! I found Gajeel and Levy," she called. The door behind me was opened and Levy and Gajeel ran out, cursing and pulling their clothes on. I sat in the hallway and just drank my bottle of wine as various people ran past. Finally it was finished, but the commotion was not. A few others were added to the fray, either yelling about the noise level or joining in on the fun. I stumbled down the hallway and was bummed into a dark room, which I realized was the laundry room. A figure stood at the other side of the room and seemed surprised to see me. In the dark and with the booze blurring my vision, I thought that the figure vaguely reminded me of Natsu.

"Hey," I greeted him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Oh hey," he responded, surprised, and I noticed his voice was off. I didn't think much about it, though, as I leaned forward and kissed him. Instead of the hot, passionate kisses I was used to, this kiss was soft, gentle, and cool. It tasted familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. Coolness swept through my entire body and caused me to shiver. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. He didn't heat up my skin, like I was used to, but instead seemed to draw the cold away from me. I kissed him for several minutes before pulling away. I stared at the dark figure in front of me and ran my fingers through his hair.

"It's longer than I remember Natsu," I mused, tucking some behind his ear. He drew away at my words, sighing, and disappeared into the hallway. I attempted to follow him, but the light was blinding, causing me to cower back into the laundry room. I heard voices in the hallway periodically. Juvia calling for Gray, two people laughing, Erza yelling, but I was held captive by the demon light in the darkness. Eventually I found a comfortable spot in a pile of washes sheets and towels and drifted to sleep, the feeling of the cool Natsu on my mind.


	10. Happy's Birthday! (Lemony)

*** Note ***

So I'm having some issues with with like reviews and looking at who follows my fic. I have like 17 reviews, but I can only view 6 and the others I can only view them in my email but not reply, which means I can't really respond to people anymore. :P In this last chapter, yes, there were some GraLu implications, but don't worry, I'm just creating a conflict that will be resolved soon. I'm also sort of using this as part of my Gruvia fanfiction, which the first chapter is almost done. For those waiting for a lemon, don't worry! It is coming soon! Anyways, I hope you are all enjoying the fic. This is the last filler chapter that leads up to the Soulless Dragon Arc. Unfortunately, my chapters are probably going to come slower as I am back at work.

*** Chapter 10 ***

If hell was a hangover, I think I was having it. It took me more than a few minutes to figure out where I was. Finally someone prodding me caused me to roll over and look up into the eyes of… Laxus?

"Where the hell am I?" I asked, wincing at the light streaming in the small window behind him, and his lips turned up into a smile.

"You're lying on the floor of the laundry room. I'll tell Mirajane where you are. She whipped up some hangover cure last night in preparation for the inevitable. I will admit, you are in a lot better shape than some of the other girls. Though most of them actually slept in beds, very few their own. Bixlow was very surprised to wake up and find a very naked Cana in his bed," he related some of the details, but I could barely concentrate over the pounding in my skull and waves of nausea. Eventually he realized I wasn't paying attention and sauntered off, muttering something about cute panties on his way out. Mirajane came in a little while later and helped me force the vile but effective mixture down my throat.

"I'm happy Laxus found you. Juvia is still unaccounted for," Mirajane explained, and I groaned in delight as the mush began to absorb the booze, quelling the rolling of my stomach and after a few more seconds, the throbbing in my head.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you, Mirajane," I finally said, sitting up. She smiled and patted my face with a wet cloth.

"It's not enough to tell me, Lucy, how about showing me with a cute blouse," she mused, her eyes gleaming wickedly, and I laughed.

"You got it, anything for you," I told her and then glanced up as Gray walked into the room.

"Juvia was in my bed, as expected. I spent most the night… well out and about, trying to get some thoughts out of my head," he told us, glancing at me before leading Mirajane to his room. I found Wendy finishing getting ready in her room and told her to meet me at my house when she was ready. I tried to avoid the public eye as I hobbled home, dashing into my house and up to my room. I set myself a bath and settled into the warm water, sighing. I didn't know exactly what time Happy and Natsu were coming home, but people were coming here to get the final preparations ready about 1pm. It was about 11am now, so I had a couple hours. I was laying back comfortably in the bath when I heard a thump in my bedroom. I sat up in surprise and a familiar pink haired dragonslayer peeked his head in.

"Hey Luce, well isn't this just the most fantastic sight to come home to," he grinned and walked over to me, leaning down to grab a quick kiss.

"Oh, it's so good to see you. I had a really weird dream last night. Last night overall was weird. Woke up with a god awful hangover on the laundry room floor of the dorms," I muttered against his lips, and he knelt next to me, tucking some hair behind my ear.

"I got to hear some whispers when I stopped by the guild hall this morning to see if you were there. Cana seems to be very impressed with you," he mused, his tone not giving anything away, and I reddened. I wondered what kind of things he heard about me but decided to distract us both by tugging on his clothes.

"You know, last night I was one of the only ones to not see my significant other naked, which to me is incredibly disappointing," I purred, and his eyes widened.

"You don't have to ask me twice, scoot over to make room for two," he insisted and began taking his clothes off. A moment later he stood before me completely nude, and my eyes ran up and down him. He looked a little uncomfortable, but I stared at him adoringly.

"I still can't believe you're mine. You're way too good for me," I choked, and he grinned before climbing into the bath with me.

"You better believe it. There is no way I am, in any sense too good for you," he mumbled between kisses as he pinned me beneath him in the bath. The short, loving kisses soon turned into long, passionate ones as our naked bodies pressed against each other, sloshing water out of the tub and onto the floor.

"Now you're making a mess," he teased, and I shifted our positions so I was on top of him, straddling him in the warm water. His hands were on my hips, and they tightened their grip as I rubbed my hips against his and leaned down for a passionate kiss.

"Natsu," I gasped as his hand ran down between my legs. My hands gripped his shoulder as his hand began to work on me, and I threw my head back, moaning. However, just as I was getting into it, I heard a familiar voice downstairs.

"Lucy, are you around? I'm ready to start making the cookies," she called. Natsu frowned before pulling me into a deep kiss, indicating the fun was over for now.

"We can be real quick," I breathed against his lips, unwilling to leave, and he groaned but pushed me back.

"The first time we have sex is going to be romantic, slow, sensual, and most importantly, in a bed," he kissed me sweetly between words, butterfly kisses over my face, and I sighed, nodding. I got out of the bath and dried myself off slowly, making sure to give him a show. As I walked past him, his hand shot out and slapped my ass. I cried out in surprise, and he laughed. "You don't have to be such a tease."

I smiled at him before disappearing into the room to put on some clothes. I made my way downstairs but not before hearing Natsu moan my name from the bathroom, causing me to smile. Wendy was in the kitchen, organizing the ingredients for the cookies.

"We're almost ready, did you get the cookie cutter?" Wendy asked, and I reached into the drawer, pulling out the fish shaped cookie cutter.

"Of course. I've been distracted for these past couple weeks, but I made these arrangements months ago. I really want Happy to have a great birthday party," I told her, and she nodded. I had made these plans before I knew Natsu's feelings for me. Back when I was trying to impress him. Back when I thought I was alone in my feelings for him. A lot has changed since then. I smiled to myself at the thought and began mixing ingredients with Wendy. We ended up making quite a mess of my kitchen, but the cookies came out perfectly. Erza showed up around 1pm with the decorations and the cakes, a normal dessert cake for the wizards and a fish cake for the exceeds. She informed us that Carla and Lily were keeping Happy busy until 2:30pm, when the party started. I sent Wendy out to help Erza, while I finished up the cookies. Arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Those smell so good," Natsu whispered into my ear, nibbling on it. He reached around and snatched one of the cookies before darting out of the kitchen.

"Natsu Dragneel, not until the party," I scolded him, chasing after him, but he was already being held in the air by Erza who had her eyebrow raised.

"Are you causing Lucy issues?"Erza asked, and Natsu shook his head, unable to speak while chewing on the cookie. I crossed my arms in front of me when he looked at me for help, the corner of my lips twitched up.

"Erza, love, will you leave that poor boy alone?" a voice called from the door, and Erza dropped Natsu, turning towards it.

"Jellal," she gasped, running into his arms. "You're back from your mission?"

"Of course, I promised Happy I'd back by his birthday," he told her, grabbing a quick kiss before pulling away to wave at Natsu and I.

"Hey guys. I heard you were a thing now. I'm glad you both finally worked up the courage to do it. We'll have to go on a double date sometime," he suggested, and Erza just stared up at him adoringly. My heart melted watching the two of them. We quickly got back to decorating and by 2:30pm, all the guests had arrived, and we were waiting for Happy.

"Too bad Master said no more parties at the guild hall after what happened at Erza's last birthday party," Evergreen sighed, and Erza's cheeks reddened.

"Hey, no one could possibly know that Natsu was going to get into a fight with Gray and accidentally set off all the fireworks we bought for her birthday festival _inside_ of the guild hall," Jellal countered, and Natsu snickered beside me, causing me to elbow him in the side. We grew quiet once again as the three exceeds approached my house.

"Lucyyyyy. I'm so sad you haven't come to see me yet on my bir—"

"Happy birthday, Happy," we all yelled out at once, and Happy froze. His eyes watered as he stared at all of us.

"You guys… you planned… a surprise party for me," he stammered, before bursting into tears and flying towards Natsu. "You guys are so sweeetttt."

"Of course we did, we all adore you Happy!" Lisanna told him, standing by Natsu's side, and the exceed moved to hug her, too.

"Does there happen to be food here?" he sniffled, and Erza smiled.

"Lucy, bring out the cake," she demanded, and I hopped into the kitchen to grab the cake, Natsu lit the candles, and we all gathered around the table. We sang a quick happy birthday and then Happy blew out his candles. Erza served him a piece and we waited until he finished and asked for seconds. Lisanna and Natsu stood next to each other, proudly beaming at Happy who was digging into his piece of fish cake. I knew there was a history between the two of them. One I could never hope to replicate, but it wasn't until that moment that I felt a twinge of jealousy in my core.

I sensed someone's eyes on me and turned to see Gray watching me. He gave me a sympathetic smile, an understanding smile. I tilted my head as I looked at him, questions forming in my head, but I was interrupted by Natsu calling out my name. He motioned for me to join at his side. Lisanna glanced between us, her smile fading, and I was stuck standing there. I turned and ran into the kitchen, grabbing up a tray of cookies to refill the emptying plates. Erza served out the other cake and then gave some of Happy's to the other exceeds. Finally the time for gifts came.

I was half worried looking at the pile of gifts that someone might decide to get him the same thing as me, but for the most part, people got him fish. Each one he opened with the same amount of glee. Finally, only my gift remained.

"I found this at one of the towns on our mission," I explained as he tore into it. "It's a fishing pole, but it has been enhanced with magical abilities. It will never break and if there's fish in the water, then it's enchanted with an attraction charm that'll guarantee you a catch! I know how distraught you get when you can't catch fish or your pole breaks so I wanted to get you something that would last."

Happy looked up at me, his eyes watering, before jumping towards me. "Lucy! Thank you so much. Natsu we have to go try it out," he exclaimed, and Natsu smiled at him. He walked over to us and put his arm around me, ruffling the hair of the exceed.

"Of course we will, but not today, let's just enjoy your birthday party!"

Late into the night we continued to eat, drink, and be merry. And little did we know, that would be the last happy day.


	11. The Soulless Dragon

*** Note ***

In my life news, I'm pushing off the Tartarus Arc until this weekend so I just started soul eater to fill the gap. I also finished season 1 of Seven Deadly Sins on Netflix this week, which was much better than I expected. I felt bad after ending Chapter 10 with a cliffhanger. So I decided to write up and publish Chapter 11 real quick. This is part one in the soulless dragon arc. It's not _as_ nice as I wanted it to be, so I'll probably polish it up later.

 **The Soulless Dragon Arc**

*** Chapter 11 ***

The fog slowly lifted off my mind as I drifted back into consciousness, and the memories came flooding back to me.

 _The night after Happy's birthday party. Natsu and I were too drunk and exhausted to do anything so we passed out in a messy, intertwined heap on my bed. That night as we rested, as we all rested, the red clouds settled over Magnolia. We woke up and, like the other citizens of Magnolia, wandered out of our house and stared up at the clouds in confusion. Then we noticed the river was dry and the trees were beginning to die. Around the town was a thin, shimmering veil, and those who contacted it collapsed in agony, their bodies wrapped in red electricity. The citizens of Magnolia looked to us, Fairy Tail, to save them._

 _Levy, Freed, and I buried ourselves in literature while the others tried to attack with their power to no avail. It only seemed to anger the sky, which rained down balls of fire. Gray and Juvia were tasked with putting out the fires. Finally, after several days, Levy and Freed discovered a temporary solution. With their script magic, they could temporarily open a portion of the veil, but only for a few moments, enough time to allow a small group of people out. It was determined a team of Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Laxus, and myself would be sent out to find the wizard or wizards in charge of the curse and vanquish them, while another team, Elfman, Jellal, Mirajane, and Cana, would go collect supplies from a nearby town and deliver them to Magnolia._

 _The next morning we met at the outskirts of the town, just inside the veil, and Freed and Levy opened the veil long enough for us to escape. The teams separated, and we headed off into the mountains. We met up with soldiers from the reformed Magic Council who informed us they were tracking down the same people, who had attacked other towns with strong guilds as well. We split from the soldiers and eventually found the culprits, hiding in the caves of the mountain. The responsible wizards were of an unknown dark guild who desired the annihilation of the strongest guilds in Fiore._

 _The rest seemed to happen in a blur. Fighting commenced with the five members of Fairy Tail versus the four members of the Rose Knights. I remembered the feeling of unbelievable pain as my body was wrapped in a casing of red electricity. I fought against the restraints but then a sharp, stabbing pain shot through my chest, and I passed out. I awoke a while later, my skin searing, with Natsu cradling me._

 _"Oh thank god, Lucy, Lucy stay with me," he begged tears streaming down his face. Behind him a dark figure loomed, and I faded back into the darkness. When I became conscious once more, I saw the figure clutching Natsu, who was surrounded by an eerie purple glow. His face was expressionless, unafraid, though he looked weak. I pushed myself shakily onto my feet and channeled my power into Fleuve d'étoiles. I grabbed the figure around the neck and threw it away from Natsu, releasing him from the bonds. I realized the figure was one of the women from Rose Knights._

 _"You? You're still alive," she gaped, aghast, but didn't have time to say more as I snapped my whip, and it wrapped around her throat once moe. I was vaguely aware the others' continued fighting behind me, though they seemed to be gaining ground._

 _"How dare you," I roared and tossed her a significant distance, slamming her against a wall. I continued my assault until she laid, motionless on the ground. Then I ran to Natsu, kneeling by his side, checking him for damage. He had no pulse, and tears ran down my cheeks as I beat against his chest, begging him to come back to me. I didn't hear the others approaching me until Gray gripped my resisting form, pulling me away from Natsu's body while Wendy and Laxus knelt over him. Laxus charged his hands and pressed them against Natsu's chest, causing him to jolt while Wendy checked his vitals. I screamed his name, struggling against Gray and causing Erza to join in restraining me. After two more zaps from Laxus, Wendy put her hands over Natsu, breathing out a sigh of relief._

 _"He's alive but weak," Wendy confirmed, and I stopped in my struggle. Erza and Gray released me. I went to step forward to hold Natsu, but exhaustion took over my body and I collapsed onto the ground, cradled by the darkness once more._

"How is she?" a voice, it took me a moment to recognize it as Gray's, asked.

"She'll survive, but there will be scars. She's lucky. If it had been an inch or so higher, she would probably be dead," Wendy explained, and I opened my eyes. The bright light above me caused me to hiss, but it soon moved out of the way. My entire body throbbed with pain, but it was dull, the echo of what I guessed was a much worse injury. I turned my head to see Gray and Wendy at my bedside. They both looked relieved to see me awake.

"Hey Lucy," Gray greeted me, smiling, but his eyes were tight.

"Where's Natsu?" I asked, attempting to sit up, but the pain in my chest caused me to lay back down.

"Careful Lucy, you'll reopen your wounds," Wendy scolded me, checking the bandages. My unanswered question caused me to panic, though, my heartbeat increasing as I attempted to look around for him.

"Natsu is alive," Gray assured me, but something in his tone told me there was more he wasn't telling me.

"What's wrong?" I breathed, and Wendy and Gray exchanged a look before Gray nodded.

"He's changed. I don't know what that wizard did to him," he began but paused. He looked away from me, biting his lip. After a moment of thought, he turned back to me and continued. "Natsu has lost his power of feeling."

"What do you mean? Lost his power of feeling?"

"It's difficult to explain. He's a different person. He has all his memories, but he doesn't seem to care about anything or anyone. He told Happy to stay away from him when he tried to hug him this morning. Said cats were annoying. I tried to get a rise out of him, no reaction," Gray explained, and I let his words sink in. I couldn't fathom the concept in my mind. Natsu, passionate and hotheaded Natsu, the forerunner of the power of feeling, the love of my life, was reduced to nothing more than an emotionless robot. I had to see it for myself.

"Wendy, help me up. I can't. I have to go see him," I breathed, though I knew it was going to break my heart. Wendy protested, but Gray helped me onto my feet. I flinched at the pain but refused to not see it for myself. We hobbled out into the guild hall where only a few people sat. Haphazard repair jobs were done on the holes in the guild roof. Natsu sat in the middle of the guild hall, alone at a table, eating a sandwich. He didn't even glance up when we walked in. Mirajane, who saw us entering the room, walked over, her face drawn in worry.

"I don't think this is a good idea," she protested, but I left Gray's hold and sat across from Natsu. He looked up at me with dead eyes. The spark of life, his fire, was not in them. This was different from his dragon form, this was emptiness.

"Oh Natsu," I gasped, and my chest ached. He stared at me absently and paused in his eating, setting down his sandwich.

"I think we should break up," he finally said, and my heart fell. "I have no feelings for you anymore, and I feel like this relationship is holding me back from my true potential. You are weak and useless. I have no need of you anymore."

I couldn't form a response to his words, just sat frozen, my eyes watered. He stood up and went to leave the guild. However, he froze as Gray blocked the exit, ice creeping out over the floor from his feet, his eyes livid.

"Don't you dare talk to Lucy that way," Gray growled, but Natsu was unresponsive.

"Get out of my way, Gray," he warned, but Gray shook his head.

"Not until you apologize to Lucy," he protested, and Natsu sighed. He turned towards me, but instead of apologizing, he held his hand up and sent a fireball at Gray, surprising us both and sending Gray flying out the door to the guild hall. I ran after them.

"No, Natsu! Don't hurt him," I cried, running out in front of Gray to protect him, but Natsu swatted me out of the way with his hand, causing me to go flying and crashing into the side of the guild hall. I laid flat on the ground, unable to move, as Natsu approached me. Blood began to pool around me, and tears ran down my cheeks. Not at the pain but at the shell of the man I had once loved. I wondered if he would kill me.

"I'm leaving the guild," was all he said as he walked off. Gray ran to my side and lifted me into his arms.

"Lucy, Lucy are you okay?" he asked, worriedly, and I nodded, feeling numb to the pain now. He carried me into the guild and back to the infirmary. Wendy got to work healing me, while I just stared off into space. I learned that most of the burns caused by the lightning were going to fade, but the wound on my chest, caused by a disarmed weapon, would leave a scar right beneath my heart.

"We have to get him back," I whispered after a while, and they both nodded. Later in the evening, Gray helped me to the main hall where the other members were gathered in a meeting. They all looked up at me with sympathetic eyes. I didn't want sympathy. I wanted a solution. I was seated next to Erza, who grabbed my hand, and Makarov began to speak.

"I'm sure many of you have heard or seen what has happened to Natsu. His essence, his power of feeling, has been taken from him. We don't know how it happened or how to fix it, but I'm asking you, as fellow members of the guild, to help us get him back," he began, looking straight at me. I nodded. "Natsu has done so much for each of us. He has helped all of us in one way or another. Now he needs us. His ability to ask for it has been taken from him, but we know in our hearts, somewhere deep inside of him, he is begging for our help."

Makarov's eyes were watering, and I could hear sniffles from all around the room. We all began to rise, making the symbol of Fairy Tail with our fingers in the air, letting Makarov know we would do anything to help our comrade. My heart warmed at their determination.

"Good. Now I will begin coming up with a strategy. I believe everyone needs a good night rest. We'll regroup tomorrow," Makarov dismissed us. I looked around the room, and my eyes met with Lisanna's. Her eyes widened, and she darted out of the guild hall. I followed after her. My misplaced fury at her came out of me in a funnel of energy, trapping us both.

"Are you happy this happened? Are you happy I'm miserable? Is this what you wanted?" I screamed at Lisanna, and she glared at me.

"You think I wanted this? I would never want this for Natsu. Yes, I love him. But I love him way more than my own selfishness. I want Natsu to be happy, even if that happiness is not with me. You make him happy, Lucy. Nothing in the world would make me want to take that from him," she defended, and I collapsed onto my knees in defeat. The funnel of energy around us dissipated, and she knelt in front of me, pulling me into her arms.

"Please help me save him," I begged, looking up at her, and she nodded, determination in her eyes.

"I will help you do whatever it takes," she affirmed, rising and bringing me to my feet as well. "Let's go save Natsu, Lucy."


	12. An Article of God

*** Note ***

You know, if us fanfiction writers spent as much time on our original works as we did our fanfiction, we might have actually completed some of our books. In other news, I finally started the manga! I cried in chapters 1 and 2 so far, but I've made it to chapter 27… It's really nostalgic remembering that far back in Fairy Tail. The first time Lucy and Natsu met… I have a feeling there will be a lot more tears on my part. No matter. I shall keep pushing forward, but I really should stop reading it at work… Also, I made muffins today! Another completely unimportant fact but I'm bored and also lonely. Anyways, this is part two of the Soulless Dragon Arc! Enjoy :D

*** Chapter 12 ***

I woke in the morning, hoping the events which had unfolded over the last weekend had been a bizarre nightmare. However, as I reached over to his side of the bed, I found the sheets empty and cold, the scent of Natsu only lingering and starting to stale. I gripped the sheets desperately, fighting off the tears that threatened to spill, and tried to motivate myself to get out of bed. I reminded myself that Natsu wasn't dead, like my heart seemed to think. I would find a way to bring him back. I clenched my fists in determination and slowly sat up. Every movement felt hesitant as I regularly had to remind myself I was doing this for Natsu.

After what seemed like an hour, I had gotten dressed and was sitting at my kitchen table, staring at my untouched breakfast. There was a knock on the front door before Gray walked in.

"Lucy, I—" he paused, eying me.

"Morning Gray," I greeted him, my voice shaky, and he took the seat across from me at the table.

"Mind if I join you for breakfast?" he asked, and I shook my head. He poured himself a bowl of sweet oats and milk and began to eat. I still stared at my oats, unable to muster the will to eat.

"Have you seen Happy?" I inquired, reminding myself of the other person who was probably grieving as hard as I was. I felt selfish at that moment, as I had been more concerned with my own perceived lost rather than helping my friend.

"Last time I saw him, Lily was keeping him pleasantly intoxicated to keep him distracted," he informed me. I was envious of the cat and wished I had thought of that. "Makarov was going to get the meeting started, but he wanted me to come get you first."

I nodded, shoving a few bites of oats before dumping the rest into the garbage and putting the bowl in the sink. Gray hurried to eat his food to catch up to me before we headed to the guild. When I walked into the guild, my eyes locked on Lisanna and I took the seat next to her. We shared a look and before nodded. She was the only one willing to do as much as I was. Makarov stood on a table in front of us once I sat down.

"Alright, we currently have Gajeel and Laxus out keeping track of Natsu and reporting into Cana. We're going to need to send out teams. I want people asking around to everybody, far and wide, looking at every resource we can. One team I want to head to the magic council's prison to interview the wizard who last fought him."

"I would like to go to the magic council's prison," I interrupted him. His eyes narrowed at me thoughtfully.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" he asked, and I nodded, my will unrelenting. Lisanna stood up beside me.

"I will accompany her," she told Makarov who nodded.

"Fair enough. You guys should head out right away. I feel that information will be the most helpful."

I grabbed one of the cards from Cana, and Lisanna and I left the guild. We stopped by the dorms to grab her travel pack before stopping by my house and then hopping on the train. We didn't talk much on the way there, both left in a thoughtful silence. When we arrived at the council's headquarters, Doranbolt met us. He looked disheveled but happy to see us.

"As soon as Makarov told me what happened, I agreed to help. Natsu and the rest of you helped me get revenge for Lahar, there's nothing I wouldn't do for Fairy Tail. Follow me," he greeted us and motioned for us to follow. He led us up several levels of stairs before Lisanna touched my arm.

"I'm going to hang back and ask some of the people around here if they have heard of any kind of magic like that. You going to be okay?" she asked, and I nodded. Doranbolt eyed me with a particular look in his eye, like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. I didn't pry as he opened the door to the prison room. I entered alone, seeing the wizard, still nursing injuries, sitting in her cell. Her eyes flashed in surprise when she saw me.

"Tell me what you did to him," I demanded, and she smiled.

"Who, your boyfriend? I killed him," she confessed, and I shook my head.

"No, he's not dead, but he's different. He lost his power of feeling. He doesn't care about anything anymore. How did you do it?" I pleaded, and her eyes widened.

"While I'm surprised he managed to survive and flattered that you think I'm capable of such a thing, I'm going to have to disappoint you. My power is sort of like vampirism. I sucked the life energy out of him. I have no need for his feelings, nor can I even take them away from the person," she explained but then paused, looking intrigued. "But now that you mention it. Once I told him you had died, something did change about him. He seemed to lose the will to live. He started to counter attack me, but it was halfhearted. I quickly overpowered him, and his eyes were practically begging me to kill him. So I did, or at least thought I did."

I absorbed her words and then my eyes widened. What if had nothing to do with her magic at all? What if it had everything to do with being a dragonslayer? At the thought, I turned and left her alone. I thanked Doranbolt, and he nodded.

"If you need anything else, ever, you just let me know," he offered, and I paused, looking up at him.

"Where is the best place to get information on dragonslayers?" I asked, and he looked thoughtful.

"Probably the magic library. It's a lot of books, but if you use the sorting spell, you should be able to gather up all the books on dragonslayers much quicker," he explained, and I gave him a questioning look.

"Sorting spell?" I inquired.

"It's in the guest book when you first walk in, it only works for those with pure intentions," he explained. I thanked him once more and headed out to meet up with Lisanna who was talking with Jura.

"Hello Lucy, it's been a while," he greeted me and nodded my head in acknowledgement. Lisanna eyed me in interest.

"Did you learn anything," she asked, and I shrugged.

"It's a hunch. The wizard who attacked him had nothing to do it. I think I might be a dragonslayer problem. Apparently for a period of time, he thought I was dead. I have a feeling the magic library will be our best bet," I explained, and she nodded. I turned to Jura. "I see your position on the council is treating you well."

"It's been a struggle, with everything that has happened, but the world hasn't ended yet," he attempted a joke, but it fell flat. "But anyways, you two should be off. I'll be available if you guys need anything."

"Well, thanks Jura, I'll keep you updated," Lisanna told him, and we were off. It was a day or two journey towards the Magic Library but fortunately most of it could be made by train. We checked in with Cana who told us she would send Levy our way. As we sat, all I could think of was Natsu's banter if he heard we had to take a several day train ride. The thought caused me to smirk, but it quickly faded. "You were thinking of Natsu, too, weren't you?"

I looked up at Lisanna, and she was smiling. "He would have been so miserable," I agreed, the smile nearly finding my way up to my lips.

"You know, before he became too high level of a dragon slayer, he always dreamed of a being a magic vehicle driver. Not the leisure ones or for travel, but for racing them. Gildarts used to take him to the races all the time. It was their bonding time. The master bought him his first racer. He drove everyone up the wall, both literally and figuratively. He would drive it all the time. Would say he was going to be the best there ever was. Probably how he got his magic stamina so high, too," she related, her eyes glazed over as she recalled the past. I could picture it, young Natsu with big dreams, even then. "But then he got to be too good of a dragonslayer and driving the car made him sick. He had to give up that dream. It didn't faze him, though. He just moved onto the next big thing, which I think was being the stronger wizard in all of Fiore."

"That sounds just like Natsu," I laughed and like that, the entire mood of the cart changed. I think it was at that moment that Lisanna and I became friends. Not just guildmates, not just vyers for Natsu's attentions, but honest to goodness friends. We exchanged more memories. All good ones, some that brought us nearly to tears in laughter.

"He hasn't really changed much. I mean he's grown. He's grown so much and in so many ways, but he's still the same," she noted, and I nodded in agreement.

"I think he's achieved his goal, too. Not when he's goofing off or just challenging a member of the guild, but when it truly counts, when his comrades need him, he has been unstoppable," I sighed. Lisanna kept the smile on her face as she stared out the window.

"You know, Lucy, after this is all over. After we bring Natsu back to normal, I hope we can still keep being friends. It wasn't meant to be between Natsu in on. I sort of knew that from the moment I got back to Edolas. But the two of you. You two were meant to be," she told me, and it warmed me on the inside.

"I hope we can keep being friends, too," I affirmed, and the train pulled up to our stop. It was a couple hour walk to the magic library. Lisanna and I took a break from talking about Natsu and mostly talked about each other. Once we reached the library, however, our moods changed back to somber and determined. We walked in, and I went up to the guest book, finding the sorting spell.

"The power of knowledge, I pray to thee, to give me the answers that I seek. I pledge only the best intentions for what I learn, and if I falter may I burn," I spoke, thinking of that which I wanted to know, and Lisanna shuddered beside me.

"That incantations a bit ominous," she stammered, but we both froze as the entire library came to life. Books began cascading down from various shelves from the library, creating seven neat piles on one of the tables. I took out my pair of Gale-Force reading glasses as well as an extra pair I carried on me and handed them to Lisanna.

"Let's get reading." Levy joined us with Erza a couple hours later and the library was silent except for the occasional creak or flutter of pages. As the piles grew smaller, my faith weakened. I learned lots about dragonslayers, but none of it was useful. Finally, Levy jumped up in surprise.

"Guys, I think I found something here," she began, and we all gathered around her. The book she was holding was ancient, the spine torn to shreds and the pages barely hanging. "It's an old lore about a dragon who fell in love with a princess. A knight went to slay the dragon, but the princess protected it and ended up being killed instead. The dragon mourned for her and begged the knight to kill it. However, the dragon was too strong, almost dying but never quite, and the knight finally gave up, leaving the dragon alone. The dragon lost everything about itself and went on a murderous rampage. The princess's sister, who cared for the dragon as well, wanted to end its misery so she wanted looking for a weapon powerful enough to kill a dragon. She found one in the church, a spear that was from a grouping of weapons called articles of god. She went to slay the dragon, stabbing the spear through its heart, and once again it almost died, but this time when it came back, it has found itself again. The dragon and the second princess were married and lived a happy life together. Well, it seems like for him to go back to normal, Natsu will have to die and be brought back to life again. But it can't just be by any means. It looks like it has to be done with an article of god. It has to pierce their heart."

We all sat in silence for a few minutes before Erza spoke. "Then we will do it."

I knew we were all considering the potential outcome. What happened if it failed? But I had to consider what Natsu would want.

"We have to do it. If we can bring the old Natsu back, it's worth a shot. If we can't, he was already gone anyways," I concurred and met Lisanna's eyes. She looked pained but nodded in agreement. "Now we just need to find an article of god."

We touched back in with Cana who instructed us to come back to the guild. The trip was much shorter, and we arrived back in Magnolia the next day. I was exhausted from our journey and told Lisanna to wake me if they found anything, I would be heading back to my house. I was lying in bed, thinking about the future to come, when the window next to me was opened. I sat up in surprise when Natsu looked in. I got hopeful but then noticed the empty look still in his eyes, and my heart sank.

"Rumor has it you're trying to get my power of feelings back," he mused, and sat comfortably on my bed. I didn't answer him so he continued. "I would ask you to stop lest I be inclined to hurt you. I'm stronger this way, better this way."

"No, you're mistaken, you're—" I was silence as his hand shot out squeezing around my throat, cutting off my airway. He almost looked amused as he watched my struggle.

"Please don't make me hurt you, Lucy. Turns out you're worth more to me alive than dead."

"I don't want you around me," I protested weakly, and he shrugged, releasing his grip on my throat. I coughed and move far away from him, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Unfortunately, this dragonslayer business is a pain in the ass. If I'm away from you, I'm put through actual physical pain so looks like through some cruel fate, we're stuck with each other. I do need you after all, pity," he sighed, and I looked down at my hands, uncomfortably. Tears stung my eyes, and I refused to look at him.

"Stay away from Lucy," a voice roared and ice shot through the room, hitting Natsu and knocking him out of the window. I looked up in surprise at Gray before crawling over to the window. The ground was empty, so Natsu must have fled. Gray walked over to me and examined my neck, prodding and inciting a whimper from me. I knew it would bruise. Add it to the list of wounds I had already incurred physically and emotionally the last two weeks.

"Gajeel and Laxus came running into the guild saying Natsu was back in town, and they lost him in the crowd. I figured he might come here. I've been doing quite a bit of research on the dragonslayer bond and figured even if he didn't care about you, his body still couldn't go with you," he explained, and I winced at his words, earning an apologetic look. "Well, now that he's gone, I can probably go get Mirajane or Cana to spend the night.

"Please don't leave me," I begged, shaking my head, and he nodded, lying next to me. I curled into a ball at his side and silently wept, praying to any god that we could bring my Natsu back. Gray's breathing grew heavier, and I knew he had fallen asleep. I, however, was still haunted by the previous events off the night. I couldn't get the image out of my mind when I closed my eyes. Natsu's empty, amused eyes as he nearly choked me to death. I stared off into nothingness and begged for release from my living nightmare.


	13. The Power Of Feeling

*** Note ***

What does one do when they're bored at work? Write another chapter! So here you go, the final chapter of the Soulless Dragon Arc and also the longest chapter I've written so far. We'll see what the next chapters bring though. I'm thinking it's about time for Lucy and Natsu to take their relationship to the next level! :D

*** Chapter 13 ***

I woke up the next morning still tucked into Gray's side. I didn't remember falling asleep, but it was a relatively peaceful sleep, which I was thankful for. I rolled out of bed and got dressed, wrapping a scarf around my neck, before going downstairs to make us breakfast. I was in the process when there was a knock on my door. I opened it and was greeted by Happy. He looked disheveled, but his expression perked up at the sight of me.

"Morning, Lucy, are you cooking?" he asked, sniffing the air, and I opened the door wider, inviting him in.

"Yeah, I haven't heard anything from the guild, and Gray is still asleep upstairs," I sighed, and Happy tilted his head in confusion.

"Gray?" he inquired.

"Yeah, Natsu visited last night," I adjusted my scarf uncomfortably, "and it wasn't pleasant, so I asked Gray to stay over in case he came back."

Happy nodded his head in understanding, his expression somber, and I continued cooking.

Gray walked down a few minutes later, completely nude, which caused Happy and I both to cry out in surprise.

"Gray slept over naked?" Happy exclaimed at the same time I yelled, "Gray, where are your clothes?"

He glanced between both of us before looking down at himself. He cursed and bounded back upstairs. He came back down a few minutes later as I was setting the table, not completely clothed but in boxers.

"Hey Lucy, was I actually wearing clothes when I came over earlier?" he asked, and I tried to remember but couldn't recall. I had other things on my mind besides Gray's potential nakedness. I shrugged, and he just sat at the table with us, digging into the food. I called on Plue to join us, needing a little bit of comfort as I considered the daunting task ahead. Find an article of god. Stab Natsu with it. Bring him back to life. The last step was all Wendy and Laxus. All I could do was standby and hope—pray – that it was going to work. We headed to the guild a little while after that to find Cana putting together teams. While they don't know a confirmed location, they had rumors of seven different places.

The first team was Mirajane, Laxus, and Lisanna. The second team was Elfman, Evergreen, and Freed. The third team was Bixlow, Cana, and Juvia. The fourth team was Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily. The fifth team was Wendy, Carla, and Romeo. The sixth team was Erza, Jellal, and Meldy. Finally, the seventh team was Gray, myself, and Happy. We were given the most promising tip, giving by Warrod from his experience in the desert. Gray, Happy, and I set out right from there. I noted it was weird, once again, riding a train without Natsu.

We had three days on the train and four days wondering through a desert. Once we reached the last town on the trip, we were ready to stretch our legs. We filled out bags with food and canteens before heading out into the desert. We took breaks periodically, Gray laying out a blanket of ice to cool us while we sat. At night, we'd all huddle together. Though Gray never actually felt cold, Happy and I found when we were closer to him, he'd draw the cold out of the air. Finally we reached the ancient ruins, which was just a huge cavern leading to a labyrinth of tunnels.

In the legend, it was said that those who entered the tunnels never returned. Fortunately, Levy helped me touch up on my ancient languages and as long as you could translate the ruins, it was pretty easy to find your way through the tunnels. Eventually we made it to a room with a high doomed ceiling with a strange light coming from the center. We were far too deep underground for it to be the sun. The light shined a spotlight beam down onto a pedestal in the center where a spear sat.

"An article of god," I gasped, and Gray approached it.

"Wait, shouldn't we make sure isn't booby trapped or anything?" Happy asked, and Gray paused.

"Meh, we'll deal with it if it comes to that," he shrugged and grabbed the spear off the pedestal. Happy and I cried out in surprise and braced ourselves for some kind of horrible thing, but the place was quiet.

"Thank goodness real life isn't like the books I read," I breathed in appreciation, and Gray smiled at me. We made our way through the tunnels and back up to the cavern.

"Well, that's that then I guess. Let's check in with Cana," he began but the walls around us began to tremble and the door to the cavern slammed shut, leaving us in darkness.

"Well, this doesn't seem good," Happy noted, and I pulled out Fleuve d'étoiles. The glow from the whip allowed us to see around the room, the room with hidden doors that were now opening with stone soldiers walking out of them. Gray cursed and got into position for maker magic. There was a moment of silence after the soldiers had filled the space where we waited to see who would attack first.

"I don't have time for this," I roared and snapped my whip, knocking off one of the heads of the stone soldiers. Like that, the battle started. The soldiers were animated with various weapons. Some had spears, some had bows, and others had swords. The problem was that since they weren't actually living, you had to break them down into little pieces before they would stop trying to fight you. They were hard to defeat, but we were attacked from all side and grossly outnumbered. The battle was taking its tool. However, just as I was about to call in one of my spirits, the door was to the cavern was blow off and light filled the room, both from the sun and a ball of flames. Natsu stepped through the door and his eyes locked on me.

"Dammit Lucy, stop trying to get yourself killed," he growled and began pummeling through the stone soldiers. Gray and I helped him finish them off before Natsu turned and shot a fireball at Gray, knocking him off his feet.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" I asked, and he walked over to me.

"Okay, Lucy, you've officially gone too far on this escapade of yours. You're coming with me," Natsu hissed, throwing me over his shoulder. I struggled against his grip, but he didn't seem bothered as he began walking out of the tomb. Gray went to attack him with the spear, but I cried out in protest.

"No, you can't yet. Bring that back to the guild and get Wendy and Laxus," I told him. He stared at me in confusion before nodding and grabbing Happy. Natsu set off into the desert the opposite direction that we had come. Natsu never stopped, just kept walking for the majority of the day until we came to a forest. We came up to spring, and he set me down by a tree as he took a drink.

"Do I have to tie you up or will you not run?" he asked, glancing towards me.

"I won't run," I answered meekly, and he nodded. He stood up, motioning for me to follow him, and he led me to a cave. Inside was some various things as if he had been hiding out here for a while.

"I have no outright desire to hurt you, but don't think I'm hesitant to," he told me, and I nodded. He leaned towards me, causing me to flinch, and took off my belt, bringing it with him as he went over to the sleeping bag. "I'm going to sleep. Don't forget my sensitive senses. If you try to run or call your spirits, I will know."

I nodded in acknowledgement of his warning, and he dozed off. I tried to think of a way to contact the others when my pocket vibrated. I pulled out Cana's card and suddenly Warren's voice was in my head.

 _Hey Lucy, how did your and Gray's search go?_

 _Well, we found the spear, Gray is bringing it back to the guild now. Natsu followed us and kidnapped me. Brought me to this cave north of where the ruins were at. He hasn't been violent so far. He's napping now._

 _Just keep that card on you Lucy, and we'll be able to track you. We'll be sending Wendy, Erza, and Laxus your way to meet up with Gray and come get you. Stay strong. We're on our way._ Cana informed me before the telepathic link was broken. I tucked the card safely back into my pocket. I sat in the mouth of the cave, staring up at the sky as it began to change colors and the sun set over the horizon. It was beautiful and for the first time in a while, I felt at peace. The others were coming, we had the spear, and we knew where Natsu was. It would take the others a few days to reach us, but for right now, the future looked bright. It took me a while to fall asleep as I listened to the familiar rhythmic breathing of Natsu. It had been far too long that those eyes looked at me with adoration or any sort of recognition.

"Lucy, wake up," Natsu's voice wore through my slumber. I woke up with a jerk, looking around in surprise.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but he just walked away, pulled a piece of bread out of my bag. He broke off a piece and tossed it to me before munching on the rest.

"Nothing is wrong, it's just halfway through the day and you hadn't woken up yet," he informed me, and I nibbled on the bread. He glanced down at me thoughtfully. "You need to eat more. You're getting uncomfortably thin."

I had noticed it, too, so had others. I just couldn't bring myself to have an appetite. Nothing peaked my interest, and I was too stressed to feel hungry. I managed to finish the piece of bed, though. I got up and stretched out, noticing some soreness from my weird sleeping position.

"I'm thinking of hanging around here for a while, just until things cool down. Laxus and Gajeel could try to follow our scent, but with the desert, I doubt they will get far. After that, we'll pack up and head out," he explained, and I nodded. I tried to keep my expression impassive. That should give the others time to get here.

"Can I go take a bath?" I asked, and he motioned for me to go ahead.

"Don't run," he warned, stepping back farther into the cave. I walked over to the spring and slipped out of my clothes, folding them neatly by the shore. The water was warm, probably coming up from an underground spring. I was laying back in the water, feeling refreshed, when I heard a gasp come from the trees. I quickly covered myself and looked up to see Erza covering Gray and Laxus's eyes. Wendy waved at me, and I slowly waved back. I waded back to my clothes and quickly got dressed before walking over to them.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" I whispered, and someone else came through the trees. It was Mest with Happy.

"If you have a teleportation mage as a part of your guild, I see no reason not to use him," Erza explained, and I nodded in agreement. Mest looked exhausted, though, so I had a feeling he wouldn't be much more help after this. Lisanna smiled at me encouragingly and held up a first aid kit. Erza had the spear, and I realized we were ready to do this.

"You don't seem very prisoner like," Laxus noted, his eyes lit in amusement, and I glared at him.

"Natsu gave me permission to take a bath thank you very much. He's not too worried about me wandering off because of his heightened sense," I defended and then heard my name called behind me. It was Natsu. I scrambled through the trees to find him, but when I bumped into him, out of breath, his eyes narrowed.

"They followed you here, didn't they? Dammit Lucy," he cursed and pulled me behind him as he walked deeper into the forest.

"Guys, now," I cried, and Natsu threw me to the ground as he got prepared to fight. Erza was the first one to hop out of the trees. She had the spear raised, but Natsu quickly deflected it and sent her flying. I crawled along the ground towards the cave before jumping to my feet. Natsu followed behind me, knocking away all attacks as I dashed for my keys. He grabbed me by the ankle and tossed me back away from my keys. I cried out as I smacked into the side of the cave, collapsing to the ground and unable to move.

"Lucy!" Wendy cried out, running towards me with her arms stretched, but I shook my head.

"Save your power for Natsu," I protested. She hesitated but nodded. Natsu was wild as the others fought him. He would knock them down, and they would bounce right back up. Eventually we were all on the ground, nursing various injuries. Natsu stood in the center of the cave, his body engulfed in flames, looking down on us all.

"I'm too powerful like this, you can't possibly defeat me," he roared, and I shook my head, renewing my strength with the thought of what the old Natsu would do.

"Don't you understand Natsu?" I began, shakily rising to my feet and approaching him. "The power of Fairy Tail, of all of us, is not from raw magical power. It's not from our abilities as wizards or anything truly tangible. It comes from our hearts, our souls. It is the life that flows through us and the willingness to stay alive, to keep others alive. It is the love in our hearts for our comrades. It is not the want to fight that causes us to rise after every punch. It is the need to fight because if we don't, then we admit defeat, then we will lose. However, if we keep holding onto the things that are worth fighting for, we are unstoppable."

Tears ran down my cheeks, but Natsu's expression did not waver. "You are too sentimental, you would be so much stronger if you just let go," he told me, but I shook my head, staring down at my hands as tears splashed against my skin.

"You're wrong. Without feelings, life is nothing. You are not living, Natsu. There is nothing inside of you, an empty shell. I want my Natsu back. I want the man I fell in love with all those years ago. I want the man who made me smile, who made me laugh, who wiped away my tears. I want the flame brain who reminded me why I get out of bed every morning and lived each day. I want my dragonslayer who taught me the true meaning of friendship, of love, of never giving up. I refuse to believe he is completely gone. I will stop at nothing to bring him back. You can strike me down, time and time again, but I will never stop, not until the breath leaves my body. I will channel the strength of the man who rose from the ashes time and time again. Who saved my life more times than I can count. Right now he needs me and you never give up on your comrades."

As I said those words, I took a few shaky steps towards him so I was standing in front of him. Erza tossed me the spear, and I whirled around, stabbing it into his chest. He stared at me in surprise as blood gushed from his chest onto my hands. He fell backwards onto the ground. I took a few steps back as Wendy and Laxus rushed in. I stumbled away from them, through the woods and towards the spring. I fell onto my knees and plunged my hands into the icy water, scraping off the blood. I scrubbed and scrubbed but my hands never felt clean. Gray came out to check on me, to tell me they were still working, but I ignored him, continuing to scrub my hands, though they were red and raw.

A little while later footsteps approached behind me, familiar footsteps, and I whipped around, seeing Natsu coming through the trees. When he saw me, his eyes lit up, with joy and love, causing a new wave of tears to flow. He quickly came over to me, and I stared up at him in disbelief.

"Lucy, please don't cry," he choked, cradling my face in his hands. Tears ran down his cheeks as he knelt in front of me. He pulled me into his arms, and I broke down.

"Never leave me ever again," I sobbed, banging my fists against him, though it was halfhearted. He pushed me away and looked into my eyes.

"You're stuck with me forever. I promise," he assured me and kissed me. The fire in his kiss took my breath away. My lips parted in surprise, and he pulled me tighter against him, deepening the kiss. My fingers twisted into his hair, and I never wanted to let him go. Our kiss was interrupted by a blue exceed who raced into hug both of us. Erza joined in on the hug, followed by Wendy and Mest and Gray and finally even Laxus. I didn't let go of Natsu. Not as we packed up or walked back towards civilization or rested. My arm was wrapped around his, or our hands were intertwined, or my arm was around his waist. He didn't seemed to mind as he held me close. These last two weeks have been hard, but it was over. All was right with the world once again.


	14. Festival of the Fire Dragon

*** Note ***

Please don't get too caught up on the GraLu elements. All in good time, my readers. Unfortunately, no lemon this chapter. I wanted to set a scene for the lemon and give a little bit of recovery from the last arc so it will be next chapter. I am excited to write and publish it though! It has been asked and yes, Natsu will be declaring and marking Lucy as his mate. After the lemon, we'll have another chapter that'll lead into our next arc, the Envious Flower Girl Arc. Also, I'm binge watching the Tartarus Arc in the anime this weekend. I'm a bit nervous about that so if I lose my shit and need to take a break, Chapter 15 will be posted. If not, the latest it should be up is Sunday night. Enjoy!

*** Chapter 14 ***

When we finally arrived back at the guild, after nearly two days of train riding, much to Natsu's dismay, it was nearing the end of the day. Everyone was around to greet us. Now that we were safe in the guild, I allowed Natsu to leave my side as I went over to see Mirajane. She smiled as I approached.

"I could use something to eat," I sighed, and she nodded.

"I can tell," she agreed. "What would you like?"

"Give me your special, and you should probably whip something up for the boy as well. He's probably starving," I told her, and she got to work. I looked over to see Lisanna giving Natsu a hug and then scolding him for being so reckless. I didn't mind. He was mine. I was his. As if knowing I was thinking about him, he glanced up at me. Lisanna followed his eyes and smiled, waving. Mirajane set my plate in front of me, and Natsu wandered over, he picked at my plate. And by picking I meant shoveling several forkfuls into his mouth. "You hungry, love?"

"I mean I could eat food, or I can just eat you," he growled low and kissed me. I laughed against his lips, and he quickly pulled away. He eyes darted down to the scarf around my neck, hiding the fading remains of his hands. His expression immediately grew somber, and he put some space between us. "I did that. I hurt you. I remember it, but it was like somebody else had control of my body."

"Natsu, that wasn't you. I know it wasn't you," I assured him, but he clenched his fists anyways.

"These hands did that to you. My hands. They hurt the one I love. I remember, making you bleed, making you cry, not caring if you died," he paused and looked into my eyes. "I remember you dying. In front of me, at the battle of the Rose Knights. I held you in my arms and the mage, she told me your life force was gone. I knew that you would want me to live, to keep moving on, but I couldn't imagine a world without you. So I let her kill me. If I hadn't been so stupid, none of this would have happened."

"Natsu, I don't blame you," I began, but he stood up next to me, looking at his feet.

"I just need a little time to forgive myself. I'll see you at the festival tomorrow." With that, he walked away from me.

"Festival?" I asked, just as Mirajane walked out with two plates filled with food.

"Yeah, the master wanted to celebrate Natsu's return so he's hosting a festival. Well, it actually was supposed to be just a party, but some of the citizens of Magnolia overheard him and now apparently there is a festival. They want to make it an annual thing. Festival of the Fire Dragon. Now where did Natsu go? I just made up his plates," she inquired, and I stirred around the remaining food, suddenly not hungry.

"Walk to clear his head," I sighed, and she frowned. Before she could pick the plates back up, Happy flew over.

"Food! Thank you Mirajane, how did you know I was hungry?" She laughed and winked at him before taking a tray of drinks around the room. I didn't stick around the guild much longer, not feeling in the party mood. Lisanna and I exchanged looks as I walked out of the guild hall. We were both worried about him. When I got home, I stripped so I was wearing no more than panties and a tank top before crawling into bed. I stared at his empty side of the bed and frowned. Sleep found me soon enough.

I woke up a little while later to a warm body snoring next to me. It took me only a moment to realize it was Natsu. I smiled to myself and snuggled closer to him. He put his arm around me pulled me against his chest. We were both woken later in the morning by Happy, who wanted Natsu to go fishing to try out his new fishing pole.

"I'll meet you at our usual spot in ten minutes," Natsu groaned into the pillow.

"Aye sir," Happy confirmed before flying away. Natsu made no move to want to get up, and I poked him in the side.

"Don't want to be late," I mused, and he sighed. He moved but only to lay over top of me, pinning me to the bed.

"I think I like this spot," he mumbled, leaning down to give me a kiss. One of his hands found the hem of my shirt and slide up the bare skin of my stomach, causing me to gasp. "I like how little you're wearing."

"Well good morning to you, too, Mr. Dragneel," I laughed, and he shushed me as he deepened the kiss.

"Become Mrs. Dragneel," he murmured against my lips as his hands continued to crawl over my skin, making my body increasingly hot.

"What?" I gasped as he disappeared between the covers, pulling my panties down my legs.

"Marry me, Lucy," he breathed against my skin and my head spun.

"Natsu, are you drunk?" I asked, sitting up and pushing the covers off so I could see him. He sighed and sat up, looking me straight in the eye.

"Only on you. No, I haven't been drinking that will come much later. But you should really consider it," he told me, leaning towards me to kiss my lips softly, distracting me once more as he pushed me back down onto the bed. "Please."

"I'll consider it," I caved, yelping as his teeth nipped at my collarbone. He laughed and finally got out of bed.

"I have to go meet Happy," he explained as he started getting dressed.

"You gotta stop getting me all wound up and then leaving me," I protested, shifting uncomfortable at my aching body.

"Save that for later, too," he growled as he kissed my lips and jumped out the window.

"I have a front door," I murmured to myself and sighed. I tried to fall back asleep, but my body was much too awake for that. Instead, I got ready and decided to see what was going on in town. I ended up finding up Erza, Mirajane, and many of the other girls wearing very scandalous outfits.

"Oh hey, Lucy. Thank goodness you're here. I was about to send Lisanna to go over and get you," Mirajane greeted me, holding out an outfit for me.

"Uh…. Guys, what are you doing?" I asked, holding the skimpy bit of fabric up to me. While it did cover everything important, it left little to imagination. The one piece lingerie consisted of shimmering orange silk bra and panties with a sheer material between the two.

"It's for the festival. We're making a flaming hot calendar to sell as a fundraiser. Now hurry and get ready, the printer needs the pictures soon," Erza urged me and pushed me into the changing booth. I strip out of my clothes and into the piece. I felt incredibly exposed and slowly walked out of the booth. I noticed on myself and the other girls when a breeze blew the fabric, it nearly looked like we were wrapped in flames.

"You guys better do this again next year, when I don't have my baby body," Evergreen complained, and Mirajane smiled at her.

"Don't worry. We'll give you something next year that'll leave Elfman weak in the knees," she assured her. Jason was our photographer, since apparently he was also here to cover the festival for Sorcerer Weekly. He looked excited to see me.

"It's been a while since you've submitted any cooool articles," he greeted me, and I shrugged.

"This last month has been pretty crazy between everything," I began but further conversation was interrupted by us getting into position. Mirajane worked on our modeling, getting us all set up. Jason enthusiastically took pictures as Mirajane reviewed them. Finally, she told us we were done and I slipped back into the dressing room first to change. I thought about leaving the lingerie but decided to keep it as a gift for Natsu. I wanted to disappear before Mirajane had any other ideas about how we could use our sex appeal. I ended up finding Gray helping a man set up a rather interesting looking booth. Gray was struggling to lift one of the beams, and I ran over to help him.

"Oh, thanks Lucy," he greeted me, as I held the beam up while he hammered it into place.

"It's fine. I'm just avoiding Mirajane. No more skimpy outfits for sexy calendars for me," I sighed, and he missed his hammering, hitting his thumb and cursing.

"You guys are doing one again?" he asked, his voice cracking, and I laughed.

"Yeah, and don't worry. Juvia made sure to secure you a copy," I informed him, and he coughed, causing me to laugh again. "So what is this booth for, anyways?"

"It's called the Fiery Passion booth," the man, who I had forgotten was setting up as well, spoke from underneath the table. I gave Gray a confused look.

"It's just a booth where couples can get their pictures taken," Gray explained, stepping down and sublimating the ice ladder he had made.

"What is it with everybody today?" I asked him, and he shrugged. We studied Gray's handiwork, and the man was appreciative as he set up the last few decorations.

"Very good, Mr. Fullbuster. Now to just test it. Would you and Ms. Heartfilia mind posing together for me?" the man asked, and Gray and I both looked at him in surprise.

"Pose?" we both stammered.

"Please, I just want to take a couple photos to make sure the setup is appropriate. Just gather in the center," he instructed.

"O-oh… well alright," I caved, pulling Gray along with me in front of the camera. The man asked us to do something couple-y and I shrugged when Gray gave me a questioning look. Finally he pulled me flush against him, his hands on my hips. My hands flew up to his shoulders in surprise. I stared into his eyes and his breath swirled around me. I noted he smelled like mint.

"Alright, thank you both, that is all. Feel free to bring your significant others by the booth later on. First photo free," he told us, and we thanked him, walking away.

"Ugh, I don't want any more pictures of me today. They dredged up terrible memories," I protested as Jason approached us.

"Oh hey Lucy, Gray," he greeted us with interest and pulled out a notepad. "So, Lucy, I have to ask, a lot of our readers are wondering. Are you dating someone? Perhaps Gray Fullbuster, here?"

"No, I'm not dating Gray. Don't write an article on me, Jason. I've had too much excitement these past weeks. I'm trying to keep my life low key right now," I brushed him off as I walked away at seeing a familiar pink haired mage weaving through the crowd.

"Natsu," I called, and he paused, turning around. I ran up to him but stumbled over some loose brick and fell into his arms.

"Are you falling for me, Lucy?" he asked, and I grinned.

"Oh, you know it," I breathed, my eyes darting down to his lips, and he leaned down, capturing my lips for a sweet kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he deepened the kiss. When we finally pulled apart, we were both out of breath. "So how are you enjoying your festival?"

"It's nice to finally be appreciated," he boasted, and I laughed. He offered his arm to me. "Would you like to go around and see what they have to offer?"

"Aye sir!" I mimicked and grabbed his arm. We walked around the festival, seeing all the booths. They all had a fire theme and greeted Natsu as the guest of honor. We found the booth with the calendars. Natsu began to flip through it and froze.

"Lucy," he groaned, showing me a picture of Cana and I posing rather suggestively. "People are really walking around with pictures of you dressed like that?"

"Don't worry. They get to see me in it, but you're the only one who gets to take it off of me," I assured him, pulling him away from that booth. His arms wrapped around my from behind.

"Fair enough, I can get behind that," he whispered into my ear, and I grinned. After lunch, Jellal and Erza came running up to us.

"Natsu, you need to go with Jellal, and Lucy, you need to come with us. It's almost time for the parade," Erza demanded, and we were pulled apart before we could protest. Erza dragged me to where a bunch of the girls were gathering next to a rather obnoxious looking contraption. I stood next to Cana.

"That's what we're supposed to ride on," I groaned, and Cana nodded, handing me a glass of booze.

"It was a Mirajane's idea. You better change into your costume before she notices you," she warned, and I nodded. I chugged down the drink, not ready for the future. I went through the dresses on the rack until I found one labeled Lucy. It was a pink dress that reminded me of the gown I had worn at the palace. I quickly changed into it and once again joined Cana watching the others. She fixed my hair and put a tiara in it.

"Are we doing a princess theme?" I asked her, and she shook her head, motioning to her own simple brown dress.

"Nope, you're the only princess. I'm just a bar maid. The boys have a similar theme, but with Prince Natsu. Mirajane thought it would be cute," she explained. I felt my stomach churn at the memory of the last time Natsu and I played dress up. I wondered how he was doing. I was mostly fine until Mirajane brought me my shoes. They were gorgeous but also incredibly high heels.

"Oh Mirajane, I'd rather not," I began but shut up when she slid them on my feet anyways and strapped them on. She walked away, and Cana laughed. "Don't laugh, give me another glass."

"Careful, don't want to be too drunk up there," she cautioned but handed me another glass anyways, which I quickly downed.

"If I'm not a little drunk, I think I'll lose my mind," I confessed, and she snorted, pouring us both another glass. By the time we were ready to get on the float, I was feeling a bit more comfortable as the booze began to hit. Cana and I both stumbled onto the float, helping each other walk. Wendy was dressed as a cute maid and many of the others adorned various roles, several being my "ladies in waiting". Mirajane got us all into position, mine taking the most time in my heels and climbing to the top of the float and being a bit tipsy. The parade soon began, and it was a bumpy start, but I soon got the feel for it. The booze made me flushed and more confident as I waved at the citizens of Magnolia gathered around. I saw Natsu on the float in front of us. He waved at me and blew me a kiss before doing some fire magic.

Unfortunately, Natsu's flames spooked the horses of our carriage who took off in the completely wrong direction. Right towards the low hanging arch of Magnolia. The jerking motion of the change in speed knocked several of the girls off the float. I stumbled, but the back of my heel got stuck between two of the boards on the platforms, keeping me on the float. I cursed as the archway got closer, and the rest of the girls jumped off. I leaned down to try to either dislodge my shoe or take off the strap. Nothing was proving to be very easy.

"Lucy, get off of there," Erza called, and Cana rolled on the ground laughing.

"Trying," I grunted before giving up. I reached under my skirt and grabbed my keys. I pulled out Taurus' key.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull," I yelled, and he appeared in front of me.

"Oh my, Lucy, you look moovelous!" he gushed, not realizing the situation we were in.

"Taurus, I need to break apart this platform so I can heel out," I demanded, and he nodded, swinging has axe down and splintering the wood. Fortunately, my heel came loose. Unfortunately, his swing was so powerful it broke the entire float apart. I screamed and Taurus called out for me as we both fell. I braced myself for impact, but instead arms wrapped around me and caught me. When we were steadily on the ground, I looked up, expecting it to be Natsu, but instead it was Gray. Those around us cheered, and I heard Jason yell "coooool" before snapping a few pictures.

"Thank you, Gray. You can put me down now," I told him, and he nodded, setting me on the ground. Taurus came up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank goodness, Lucy. That would have been mootifying," he wept, and I pushed him away, a little embarrassed by his attentions.

"Thank you for your help, Taurus, but you can go home now," I urged him, and he nodded before disappearing. Cana came up to me and put her arm around me.

"That was quite a performance you put on there," she laughed, and Jason came up to us.

"That was crazyyy! Thank goodness your white knight, Gray, came to the rescue. So for the article, what kind of men do you like, Lucy," Jason asked, and I thought for a moment before grinning.

"The hot kind," was all I said, proud of my answer, before leading Cana back towards the others.

"I was not expecting that," Mirajane sighed when we walked over, and I gave her a look. She handed my flats, and I bent down, unstrapping the heels and stepping out of them.

"Let's not ever do that again," I grumbled, and she nodded, smiling. Natsu came running up to us a moment later. He pulled me into his arms and held me. I noticed he wasn't wearing anything special, just his normal clothes.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Lucy. When I heard the horses had gotten out of control and Princess Heartfilia's shoe was stuck, I was worried I wasn't going to make in time to save you. Fortunately, my princess knows how to take care of herself," he beamed, and I scrunched up my nose at his words. Before I could say anything, Cana got between us.

"Guys, guess what time it is? Time for booze!" she cheered and ran towards the booze tent. I was surprised to see her pulling Jason along beside her. I looked at Natsu, and we both shrugged before following her. We stayed in the booze tent for hours. Mingling with the citizens of Fairy Tail, recalling stories from the past, and drinking quite a bit. On our way back home, Natsu and I stumbled into the couples photo booth for a few, rather inappropriate photos before going to my house. Once inside, I tried stripping out my clothes.

"Help me Natsu," I pleaded, struggling with the zipper, and he made quick work of it, pulling the dress off of me. Once I was free, I turned towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. I rubbed my hips against his, but he pushed me a safe distance away.

"Lucy, you're way too drunk," Natsu protested, but I snorted, stripping out of the rest my clothes.

"Natsu Dragneel, there's no such thing," I slurred and began pulling his clothes off. He didn't stop me until I got to his boxers. Then he swept me off my feet and pinned me to the bed beneath him.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I refuse to deflower you in this condition," he mused, and I sighed.

"Well, if we're not going to have sex, I'm going to go be sick in the bathroom." I pushed him off me and stumbled towards the bathroom. He let a long breath before following me. I pulled my robe on, suddenly feeling self-conscious as the nausea hit. I tripped over my own foot, the world spinning as I fell towards the toilet. Before I hit it, though, arms wrapped around me and pulled me back up.

"Well, that was certainly much closer than I would have liked," he grunted and helped me onto my knees in front of the toilet. My stomach clenched, and I leaned over the toilet, vomiting into it. He knelt beside me, holding back my hair and taking the tiara out of it. I had a moment of relief and looked up at him apologetically.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry Natsu," I apologized before sticking my head in the toilet once again. He rubbed by back soothingly.

"It's fine. I was going to ask you, though. Jellal and Erza purchased a cabin a little ways from Magnolia for some privacy. With everything that has been going on, they offered it to us to use."

"That sounds nice," my voice echoed, and my body jerked as I threw up again. We waited in there for a few more minutes, but I felt much better. He handed me a glass of water, and I washed my mouth out before chugging it.

"Alright, time to go to bed princess." He lifted me into his arms and brought me back to my bed. He laid down next to me, and I curled against his side, embracing his warmth. "I love you, Lucy."

"I love you, too, Natsu," I mumbled before drifting off to sleep.


	15. Mark of the Dragon Tamer (Lemon)

*** Notes ***

Warns readers not to get stressed out over GraLu scenes. Readers get stressed out over GraLu scenes… . I will divulge some information. Gray likes Lucy in my fanfiction. That is true, that is a thing. But this is plot point in my Gruvia fanfiction, not this one. Lucy's heart belongs to one man and one man only, even if he is a bit hot-headed and jealous sometimes. _And_ just to prove this all to you, here is the lemon. Enjoy!

*** Chapter 15 ***

What to pack… as I waited for Natsu to return with the key to Erza's cabin, all I could think of was what to pack. Months ago, making love to my heart's desire was a dream, a fantasy. Now, it was about to happen, and I couldn't figure out what to goddamn pack. I had my travel pack with the essentials that I needed for missions. I also grabbed the fiery lingerie and some lotion. I almost wondered if I had over moisturized, the amount of times I rubbed the vanilla scented lotion into my skin. I wanted everything to be perfect. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my front door. I opened it to Levy.

"Levy-chan," I greeted her, opening to door wider to let her in.

"I come bearing gifts," she beamed, holding up a small pack. I took it from her, and she noted my shaking hand. "Are you nervous?"

I thought about lying but sighed in defeat. "Incredibly so. I just know how much this moment means to a dragonslayer and how important getting marked is, but what if I suck at it? What if it's messy and terrible and awkward –" I was interrupted as Levy put a finger on my lips, silencing me.

"Shush. You will suck at it. You both will. The first time will be messy and awkward and sometimes uncomfortable, but it will not be terrible. It is a learning experience. You will discover each other's likes and dislikes and develop over time. However, no matter how messy, awkward, or uncomfortable the first time is, it will always hold a special place in your heart because it was the first time the two of you shared that moment," she recalled, smiling.

"Okay," I breathed, feeling much better. I never really realized how right she was until that moment. Natsu and I had the same experience level: 0.

"In the bag, I packed you a couple cute outfits to get you started. I also gave you a couple vials of Porlyusica's special potion. Keeps you from getting pregnant. Finally, I packed some magic oil. You probably won't use it this trip, but if you want to spice things up sometimes… well… you'll figure it out," she explained, and I blushed. I felt dumb for not considering the fact that I could actually get pregnant. While Natsu has grown a lot in the past couple years, he was certainly not ready for parenthood. I wasn't ready for it either. I hadn't even given the time to think about wanting kids.

"Levy-chan, you are my hero," I thanked her, incredibly grateful. She smiled at me.

"Don't worry, Lucy. We're all here for each other. Mirajane did the same for me, and you'll probably do the same for Wendy when that time comes around. Errr… we'll probably leave Romeo's explanations to the boys," Levy muttered, and I laughed.

"Could you see Natsu and Gajeel trying to have the sex talk?" I snorted, and Levy blushed at the thought.

"Thank goodness they have Laxus to be the mature one," she agreed, humor heavy in her voice, and I laughed. I heard a thumping upstairs and realized Natsu must be back. Levy glanced up, too. "On that note, I should be going."

I closed the door behind her and sensed a familiar presence. I turned around and immediately was pressed back into the door as Natsu kissed me. The kiss jumbled my thoughts and made my knees weak, the only thing holding me up becoming Natsu. My arms wrapped around his neck, and I rubbed my body against him, causing him to groan against my lips.

"We should really get going, otherwise we'll never leave," he breathed against me, and I nodded as he pulled away. I threw the pack from Levy as well as two regular outfits and my robe into my suitcase, and we were off. The trip was only a day by foot so we planned to arrive by the time the sun was setting. I asked Natsu about food, and he told me apparently Erza and Jellal had stocked up the cabin in preparation for our arrival.

"Everybody else is pretty keen on us having sex, aren't they?" I mused, and Natsu snorted.

"Yeah, well, they've been waiting for us to be a thing for a while. I didn't find out about it until much more recently, but apparently Mirajane and Happy have been gushing over the two of us since I pulled that stunt with the Rainbow Sakura," he admitted, and I shook my head, smirking.

"That was a long time ago. It's crazy to think about how much stuff has happened since then," I sighed, and he nodded in agreement, putting his arm around me and pulling me close to his side as we walked.

"Well, we made it. Through the impossible, we were stronger. Through the disbanding and reconnecting of Fairy Tail, through Tartarus and the Alvarez Empire, through all the little bumps in the road, we made it through," he reminisced, and I smiled at him.

"And now, Lucy and Natsu, the two strongest wizards in their fields, are off to a cabin in the woods to be bonded as dragonslayer and dragon tamer," I mused, brushing my fingers through his hair.

"This is it. The time I will declare you as my mate. Are you sure you're ready?" he inquired, uncertainty in his voice.

"Of course, Natsu. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't completely sure about us. I'm ready to enter the world of being a dragon tamer and protect my dragonslayer, the love of my life, from the curse," I assured him.

"What do you know about the curse?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"Isn't it that you will die on your 21st birthday?"

"It's not as simple as just dying. I won't die in a sense, I am just replaced with something else. The Natsu that I am will cease to be. Even my physical being. I will turn into a dragon. It's like a complete rebirth. I won't become an entirely sentient dragon, like Igneel was. Instead, I turn into a crazed beast, set on destroying the world. That is the curse of the dragonslayer. We have all this power inside of us and if no one reels it in, no one controls it, it'll overtake us. Back in the older days, when dragons were more common, they called a dragonslayer's mate a beast tamer. They kept us in check, from turning into ferocious beasts and destroying all of existence. They saved the world about as much as they saved us," he told me.

I was not so familiar was that aspect of the story. A lot of the research I had done had mostly revolved around the source of the dragonslayer's power and the strength of the bond between dragonslayer and dragon tamer. The rest of the journey was us just sharing nostalgic moments throughout our past. Like the time Asuka commanded Natsu to kiss me, but instead I made him kiss Happy.

"I was just worried then, that the kiss would mean more to me than it would to you," I laughed as he gagged at the memory of kissing the exceed.

"It's funny, you know. If we had kissed then, it might have kick started our relationship a lot sooner. I have been struggling with admitting my feelings for you for a while," he confessed.

"So, if you hadn't walked in on me in my bathtub, where would we be right now?" I mused, and he was thoughtful.

"Well, after the train ride, I was pretty confident that you had feelings for me. I'm sure some other moment would have come up where I would have admitted my feelings. You know, you could have told me how you felt as well," he pointed out, and I shrugged.

"I guess. I just thought it was a crazy idea, the two of us. I thought it was some fantastic dream, some fantasy I was holding onto while you were moving on with your life," I admitted, then smirked. "The bathtub was my very expressive way of telling you."

"Well, it worked," he laughed and kissed me on the temple. In the distance, we could see the cabin. My heart beat immediately sped up, and he held me tighter. "Hey there, don't be nervous. I promise it'll be fun."

At that, he left me and took off running towards the cabin. "Ugh, Natsuuu," I groaned but ran after him. Once I finally reached the house, I found Natsu lighting candles by the bed. I hopped into the bathroom real quick to change into the lingerie and touch up my appearance. I also read the instructions and consumed a mouthful of the potion, trying not to gag at the taste. Finally, I was ready. My stomach churned in delightful anticipation as I put my hand on the door. This was it. I opened the door and found Natsu laying back on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Took you long enough," he complained, glancing over at me and freezing. His next words were breathless. "Lucy Heartfilia, you are a sight."

I blushed as his eyes ran over me hungrily. He swung his feet off the bed and walked over to me.

"If I thought you looked good on that calendar, it has nothing on the live viewing," he growled and pulled me flush against him. I could feel his erection growing through his pants, and it made my body hot. He must have smelled the change because he growled and pushed me back so I was pressed against the wall.

"You bought a calendar?" I gasped, and he grinned.

"Well, I was given one for free since I was the guest of honor, but in any case, when your girlfriend does a sexy photoshoot, you buy a calendar," he explained and tilted my chin up so our mouths were equal. "Now, let me utilize my boyfriend privilege and take you out of it so the real show can begin."

His lips captured mine in a breathtaking kiss as his hands roamed down my body, running over all my curves and spinning my thoughts. His hands found the straps of the lingerie and quickly pushed the straps off my shoulders, allowing it to fall to a heap on the floor. I could care less as he scooped me up in his arms and carried me over to the bed, laying me beneath him. His hands grabbed mine and pinned them above my head as his lips moved down to trail across my jawbone and down my neck. I grinded my hips against his, and he moaned against my skin. His hands released mine to run down my skin with featherlike touches, causing me to squirm beneath him.

"Natsu," I breathed as his lips and hands trailed farther down my body. He coaxed my thighs apart as his hands caressed the oustide and his lips pressed soft kissed along the inside. He kissed along the inside of the knee before hitching my thighs up and spreading them farther, giving him complete access to my hot core. My hands gripped onto the sheets above my head desperately as his lips trailed up, finding my dripping sex. I moaned his name as his tongue darted out and ran between my pussy lips, causing me to jerk beneath him.

"Oh Lucy, you're so wet for me," he groaned huskily and ran his fingers up inside of my thigh, causing me to shudder. He parted the lips of my sex with one hand while his tongue found my clit. It circled around it, periodically dipping down to lap at my juices. The motion drove me wild as I thrashed underneath him. Soon one of his fingers on his free hand joined his tongue, teasing the edges of my sex before plunging inside of me. Another finger soon joined it, and I moaned his name softly as pleasure tremored through my being.

As his tongue circled and his fingers moved in and out, I felt something building inside of me, like a coil of energy. I had felt it a few times before, but this time it was stronger, nearly overwhelming. My hips lifted off the bed, pressing tighter against him and aching for release. Just as I felt about to go over the edge, he pulled his fingers out and leaned back over me.

"We're going to come together, Lucy, that was just your warm up," he grunted, pushing off his pants and boxers, and I nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I agreed, my eyes watering in adoration at the beautiful man above me.

"I love you, Lucy," he murmured against my lips, getting himself into position.

"I love you, too, Natsu," I moaned as his head pressed against my sex. He pushed in slowly, giving my body time to adjust to his girth. I nearly forgot how large he was until he began to stretch my insides. It wasn't as painful as expected, his work beforehand loosening me up and lubing my walls making a difference. He was slow with me, patient, and he stared into my eyes the whole time, gaging my reaction, slowing if I winced in pain. He stopped when our hips met, and I was surprised that he was completely inside of me.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked, and I nodded, gasping when he shifted and bumped into a spot that sent tremors of pleasure rolling through me. He grinned and moved again, pleased to get the same reaction out of me. My vaginal walls clenched around his shaft, and he let out a moan, quivering above me. We both froze for a few moments, riding the sensations, until he moved out of me slowly. One of his hands held my hip, keeping our bodies close, while the other one slipped under my back, reaching up to twist his fingers into my hair. I brought my hands down and gripped his shoulders, feeling a bit more in control now.

He moved back into me, a little bit quicker than before, and carefully got into a rhythm. He picked up the rhythm gradually until he was thrusting into me at a decent pace, and my hips bucked up to meet his. I wrapped my legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper inside of me. We stared into each other's eyes as the pleasure built inside of both of us. I reached release moments before him, crying out his name as my body was blasted with sweet energy and my eyes rolled back in my head.

My vaginal walls clenched around him, which put Natsu over the edge as well. His shaft quivered inside me before hot seed shot into me, prolonging my orgasm. He collapsed against me, and we laid in silence as we caught our breaths and came down from our highs. He finally regained control and propped himself up above me, pulling himself out of me, the friction causing another tremor of pleasure to roll through me. When I had finally stopped jerking beneath him, he smiled at me.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I declare you as my mate. We are now bonded as dragonslayer and dragon tamer forever and always," he declared, his eyes never leaving mine, the adoration in his eyes never ceasing.

"Forever and always," I repeated and cried out when his teeth bite into the soft flesh above my collarbone. There was no pain in the bite, though, only a surge of pleasure that caused my hips to buck up against his as I cried out his name. Though my eyes closed, a blinding white light flashed in front of me, and it felt as if Natsu and I had connected in an unbelievable way. Like our souls has become one. He groaned at the motion of my hips and hardened once again, getting into position for round two. I wondered if I was able to do another round, but as he entered me and got into rhythm, my body immediately responded. My hips thrusted with his, pushing him deeper each time as I felt something building inside of me once again. We reached our orgasms at the same time, moaning each other's names as we clutched each other desperately. When we finished, he pulled out of me and collapsed on his back next to me.

"I didn't… I didn't know it could be like that," I breathed, my head reeling, and he chuckled beside me.

"Benefits of being a dragonslayer, increase stamina and decreased cooldown," he boasted, and I nodded, appreciative of that fact. Tremors of pleasure still rolled through me periodically, reminding me of the heaven that I had just experienced. I desired to roll over to curl up at his side but found my body didn't have it in me to move anymore. It was like I had used up all my magical power, but instead of pain, it felt right and left my body glowing afterwards.

"I'm going to need to start working out more to keep with you," I confessed, and his hand traced circles around the inside of my thigh.

"I can help with that," he mused, and my cheeks reddened though I smiled.

"I would expect nothing less," I murmured. His hand reached down and found mine, intertwining our fingers. "I love you, Natsu."

"I love you, Lucy," he mumbled sleepily, and I looked up at him, meeting his eyes. We smiled at each other for a while before exhaustion finally won out and we both drifted off to sleep.


	16. Jealousy of a Dragonslayer

*** Note ***

Whelp, I finished the anime. I'm pretty proud of myself, made it through the Tartarus Arc and only cried four times. Oops, I lied, five times, forgot the closing credits. While I'm excited for Fairy Tail Zero, I'm going to have to catch up on the manga to continue getting my Fairy Tail fix. Any-who, I've given you your lemon, now it's my turn to be cruel and introduce more conflict and plot! Let's start with bringing back those GraLu moments many of you were so "agghhhh" about. While I'm at it, I'll make a statement about the focused portrayals of mainstream media that are so often inaccurate! Anyways, I'll add a disclaimer, **no matter what I put my characters through, I'm a sucker for a happy ending** …. Enjoy!

*** Chapter 16 ***

When I woke up the next morning, it was to Natsu between my legs, getting me worked up for round three. Around lunch time I forced my legs to work as Natsu went to prepare us some food and I hobbled to the bathroom. My entire body felt sore, especially the newly worked muscles in between my legs. I stared at myself in the mirror a while. My hair was a mess, and I looked exhausted, dark circles beginning to form underneath my eyes. Overall, my appearance was of someone thoroughly sexed. _Could be worse…_

I was brushing through my hair when I noticed something above my collarbone. It was about the spot where Natsu bit me. While I was expecting a bruise, instead there was a mark there, much like a guild mark, but it was a shimmering red dragon surrounding an orange flame. It wasn't very big, but it was definitely noticeable. When I ran my fingers over it, it glowed. I was still studying it when Natsu walked into the bathroom and up to the toilet, relieving himself. As he was washing his hands, he glanced over at me and smiled.

"You've been marked," he cooed and leaned over, kissing the sensitive flesh and causing me to gasp. He pulled me into his arms, lifting me and setting me on the edge of the sink. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He leaned forward and kissed me hotly. "Mine."

"Yours," I confirmed and smiled at him. He helped me down and pulled me along behind him to the kitchen.

"So, I was looking through our food options and then realized that Erza's "grocery shopping trip" left us with a supply of strawberries, chocolate, whip cream, and a cucumber. The other stuff I can use my imagination, but the cucumber?" he exclaimed, and I was happy with his innocence.

"Let's not use the cucumber," I insisted, taking it from him. I grabbed a knife from the drawer and sliced it up into smaller bits. I handed him a couple and ate some myself. "So what you're saying is that if we want legitimate food, we'll have to head up to town?"

"If you want to. If you don't I'll just make do with you," he growled, licking his lips. Needless to say, we didn't even make it to the bed. We did decide to actually head up to town afterwards to get some actual protein, though. Natsu was like a little kid as we walked, skipping around, pointing out random things along the way. I found his giddiness charming, even if I couldn't keep up due to my aching body.

It frustrated me that he wasn't looking sore in the slightest and for me, every step reminded me of that time Eclipsed Virgo became the punisher and tried to see how flexible Lucy was. Ask me to fight a team of super strong, impossible bad guys? You got it! Ask me to call forth three spirits at once? Sounds like fun! Ask me to make love to my man repeatedly? Open a big can of nope. Maybe I should try those Kegel exercises from the book Erza gave me… Remembering the images of how to do them on the inside of the book was a bit horrifying though and made me shudder.

I thought that declaring each other as mates and having sex would quell some of the sexual tension between us. Instead, it only amplified it. If Natsu looked at me a certain way or his hand brushed my skin, my body would immediately become hot and his eyes would darken as our bodies sought each other. Dinner was near impossible to get through, and Natsu lifted me into his arms as he ran back to the cabin. We were both naked before we even reached the bedroom.

The next morning we decided to head up to town again to try out a café we had seen the day before. While my muscles still ached, I noticed that I was getting better. When Natsu went up to the counter to order our drinks, I sat at the table alone, glancing out at the town and thinking.

"Hey, cutie, I haven't seen you around here," a voice interrupted my thoughts. I glanced up to see a younger man sitting across from me. He was alright looking, but something about him definitely gave off the creepy vibe.

"Excuse me?" I inquired, raising my eyebrows.

"I was just saying you're cute," he smiled, leaning towards me.

"That's my boyfriend's seat. You better move before he comes back," I cautioned, but he ignored the warning.

"Your boyfriend shouldn't have left you alone if he didn't want guys hitting on you," he cooed, and I rolled my eyes. Before anything else could be said, a shattering of glass caused me to glance over to see a fiery Natsu. The man's eyes widened as Natsu walked up to his, lifting him up by his shirt. "I'm sorry, guy, if this is your girlfriend, I was just on my way out."

"Stay away from Lucy," Natsu fumed, and I jumped to my feet, putting my hand on his shoulder as I felt his power surge.

"Hey Natsu, let's just get out of here," I told him, and at my voice, he seemed to calm down. He dropped the guy and grabbed my hand as he led me out of the shop. Jealous Natsu was certainly a scary Natsu. We went back to the cabin where I prepared the whip cream and strawberries while Natsu waited in the bedroom. I walked in but was interrupted by the ringing of the communication lacrima. I set the bowls on the nightstand and went over to answer it. Erza was there, covering Jellal's eyes, but sighed in relief and removed her hand when she saw me wearing clothes.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" she asked, and I motioned behind me.

"Nothing much just getting some whip cream ready for the boy," I told her, forgetting that Jellal was there until he snickered and I reddened.

"Oh well, I just going to let you know that Evergreen is going into labor. Everyone in the guild is gathering. Mest offered to pick you guys up if you're appropriate," she explained, and my eyes widened. Evergreen was going to have a baby! This was the first child in the guild since Asuka. There was no way I was going to miss this, plus Evergreen requested that I help Wendy, Levy and Porlyusica with the delivery. Juvia got distracted too easily, Erza was too violent, Cana was always drunk and she didn't feel comfortable with Elfman's sisters seeing her vagina. Bisca would have been another choice, but she was out on a family job.

"We'll be ready in five minutes. Tell Mest to meet out front," I gushed excitedly and hung up. I turned to Natsu who was beginning to put his clothes back on. "Thank you for being so understanding!"

"You seem excited about it, plus we can finish this up later at your place," he told me and began packing up his things. I threw mine into a bag, packed up the whip cream and strawberries, and hurried outside to wait for Mest. Natsu joined me but he wasn't as giddy. Mest teleported in and was surprised to see the two of us. We grabbed hands and teleported back to the guild, making a few stops to make it easier on Mest. When we arrived at the guild, I handed my stuff to Natsu to bring back to the house as I hurried towards the infirmary. A crowd of people was gathered, but they moved aside for me. Levy looked up at me in surprise as I approached her.

"Wait, you can walk," Levy gaped, and I blushed as the others around us snickered.

"Geez, you don't have to scream about it. Yes, I can walk," I mumbled, and she reddened.

"I'm just surprised. Gajeel had to carry me everywhere after we had sex. My body was so sore," she admitted as she led me to where the others were waiting. Elfman looked nervous as hell, and Evergreen looked like she was in pain, but Wendy and Porlyusica looked determined. Levy grabbed Evergreen's free hand, Wendy stood over her with her hands out over Evergreen's stomach, monitoring the situation, while I stood next to Porlyusica, waiting for instruction.

Porlyusica measured the dilation and determined it was time to start pushing. Evergreen started a breathing exercise and periodically groaned as she pushed. I paled as the events unfolded and nausea threatened to overcome me. The next twenty minutes were the longest and most horrifying twenty minutes of my life. I was covered in Evergreen's blood as the baby was handed to me and I began to gentle clean it of Evergreen's blood. Wendy took it from me afterwards and did a quick diagnosis, determining it was healthy before handing it to Evergreen.

"It's a boy," Wendy cooed, and Elfman and Evergreen cuddled close as they admired their creation. Porlyusica finished up at Evergreen's vagina, and we left them alone to go clean up ourselves. I dismissed myself afterwards, needing an escape and some fresh air. I found my way home and curled up in my bed, my head facedown as I tried to forget what I had seen. Natsu returned a while after me and crawled into bed with me

"I didn't know you had left the guild so soon or I would have come with you. Evergreen thanks you for your help. They named him Laxus. I think Evergreen chose it and Elfman was too scared of her in that state to protest it," he explained, but I couldn't find it in me laugh. His fingers played with the hem of my shirt, and he leaned down, pressing gentle kisses to the back of my neck. "Are you ready to continue what we started earlier?"

"Are you kidding me? That was grossest thing I've even seen. We are never having kids and I don't want to think about vaginas at all right now. You keep that babymaker away from me," I protested, and he laughed before rolling over to his side of the bed, not pursuing it further. I was afraid to close my eyes, lest once again experience watching the horror that was childbirth. Finally I did fall asleep and was graciously blessed with no nightmares. The next morning I was sitting at my table eating breakfast when Natsu stormed in.

"You want to talk about this?" Natsu growled, his jaw set as he turned a Sorcerer Magazine down in front of me. I was surprised to find myself on the cover posing in the lingerie for the calendar. The caption read: _Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail, Voted Most Eligible Bachelorette in Fiore_. Natsu was fuming beside me, but I couldn't help the uncontrollable laughter that escaped me. Natsu gaped at my reaction, and I tried to control myself.

"I'm sorry… I just… I can't… I finally get a boyfriend… and I'm voted…" I managed between quakes of laughter, tears running down my face. Natsu glared at me before scoffing and walking away. It took me a moment to catch my breath, following after him. "Natsu… wait!"

I ran after him, but he had disappeared. I thought he maybe went to the guild but when I arrived, he wasn't. People looked up at me in surprise, and I realized I was carrying the magazine still. I made my way over to Mirajane. She looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I gave him permission to use some of the pictures, hopefully as an endorsement to Fairy Tail, but I definitely didn't expect this," she apologized, and I shrugged.

"Natsu's mad. I'm not, I thought it was hilarious," I brushed off her apology, and she gave me a look.

"Well, have you read the article yet?" she asked, and I shook my head. "You probably should. You might begin to understand why Natsu is so angry about it."

I opened up the page to the article about me…

 _Lucy Heartfilia, 20 years old, has been in and out of the spotlight the past couple years. Being a Celestial spirit mage in the guild Fairy Tail, she has seen her fair share of action and adventure. She has not, however, made much progress in the world of love. When asked about her future plans, she said "I've had too much excitement these past weeks. I'm trying to keep my life low key right now." Is Fairy Tail's single heartthrob ready to join the others and settle down? Who will it be with? A survey of Fiore produced the following results:_

 _Gray Fullbuster… 70%_

 _Loke (Leo, the Lion Celestial Spirit)… 15%_

 _Sting Eucliffe… 5%_

 _Rogue Cheney… 5%_

 _Max Alors… 4%_

 _Natsu Dragneel… 1%_

 _In a brief interview about what kinds of men she is interested in, all Lucy had to say was "the hot kind." Gray Fullbuster certainly fits that bill. He was voted in the top five hottest wizards in Fiore three years running! If that's not enough to convince you, a close friend gushed that the two of them have exchanged a few intimate moments. Now all that's left is waiting them to declare it official! We'll keep you updated as things progress._

Around the page was a plethora of pictures. Some of them were of just me while the others were pictures of Gray and I together. The pose we did for the couples booth. Him catching me during the parade. Juvia was fuming on the other side of the hall.

"You're not supposed to be my love rival, but you're still my love rival," she complained, storming out of the guild and leaving a trail of tears in her wake.

"Where did they even find out this information?" I gaped, following Mirajane's eyes to Cana, who was trying to hide behind a barrel of booze. When she felt my eyes on her, she turned towards me slowly.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. Jason and I just stayed up late, talking and drinking. I was hardly sober enough to remember what we talked about, let alone him be able to write down any of it for the article," she apologized. I tried to be angry with her but I couldn't manage it.

"Ugh, now I have to figure out how to explain this to Natsu," I groaned, twisted my fingers into my hair anxiously as I thought. I didn't have much more time to strategize as Natsu sulked into the guild. He glanced up at me and his eyes darkened. He didn't come over though, just went to sit down and pour himself a glass of booze. I thought about also participating in the silent treatment, but after every beautiful thing that happened in the past few days, I was pissed he was letting something as stupid as this get in the way. I walked up to him, threw the magazine down in front of him, and put my hands on my hip.

"You're really pissed about something like this?"

"Oh, I'm quite livid," he snapped, and my jaw set.

"You can't actually think that anything in that magazine has any substance? There is absolutely no reason to be angry," I protested, and he rose to his feet, leaning towards me.

"What angers me is that my mate was just shipped by 70% of Fiore to be with Gray Fullbuster!"

"And those people are dumb. When Mirajane won it, 5% of people wanted Elfman and Mirajane to be together," I countered, but he shook his head.

"That's still more than the 1% of people that think I'm good enough for Lucy Heartfilia," he scoffed, and I groaned in frustration.

"You can't honestly… Natsu, I can't even with you right now. You're being ridiculous. Gray, Loke, Sting, and Rogue are just friends of mine, just as you are friends with Erza and Mirajane and Lisanna," I defended.

"Hey, why aren't I considered a love rival? I got a whole four percent," Max protested, but we both ignored him.

"How intimate have you gotten with Gray Fullbuster?" he inquired, and I rolled my eyes.

"We kissed like once. That was the only thing the article was write about," I confessed, my tone annoyed.

"You kissed Gray Fullbuster, that naked idiot, before you kissed me?!" he exclaimed, fuming, and I blushed, feeling a little angry that he was so angry.

"Come on, Natsu, that was a long time ago and we were both drunk. Anyways, you were still my first kiss, you idiot, remember, the tower, and you are my mate. Anything in the past should stay there."

"Well, I don't think your past is in the past. I don't think you've quite resolved your feelings for Mr. Fullbuster," he growled, and my face reddened as I gaped at him.

"Oh, so is that what you think, Mr. Dragneel?"

"Yes, that is what I think, Ms. Heartfilia."

"Fine, I'm going to prove that you're wrong. Gray, we're going on a mission together," I yelled as I caught him out of the corner of my eye trying to flee, though my eyes never left Natsu's.

"O-o-okay," Gray stammered. Natsu looked hurt, but I walked away from him up to the board. I scanned the board for the jobs, grabbing one that was about a day walking away and wouldn't take very long, giving Natsu and I both time to cool down. Gray hesitantly approached me, and I grabbed his hand as I left the guild.

"He better put some clothes on," Natsu retorted as I stormed past him.

"Or maybe he should just stay like this. More tempting this way, right, darling?" I growled through clenched teeth and slammed the door to the guild behind me. I didn't stop until we made it to my house. I let out a deep breath and pressed my head against the cool stone. I turned to look at Gray who was rocking on his heels uncomfortably next to me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, and he glanced over at me. I gave him a halfhearted smile. "I'm very sorry you got stuck in the middle of this. It's so ridiculous. I don't know why he's so mad. You and me? Psh.."

I scoffed at the thought, and Gray scratched at the back of neck.

"Yeah, uh, completely ridiculous," he croaked, and I smiled.

"On that note, that's go get this mission done and over with so that flamebrain can sleep in peace," I told him, and he nodded. As we headed out of Magnolia, I glanced back, catching a glimpse of the guild in the distance, and wondered what my dragonslayer was doing.


	17. The Mission with Gray

*** Note ***

Y'all so angry, it gets me so excited. It also motivates me to publish the next chapter faster! This is not a GraLu shipping chapter, though I was thinking of doing a one shot with the two of them (separately, of course), just to get it all out of my system, or maybe an alternate path where the two of them end up together… Hm… But anyways, it's time for a new arc! It's a bit of a shorter chapter, but a much longer one will be following it. Enjoy!

Envious Flower Girl Arc

*** Chapter 17 ***

"… And he just gets overly jealous at every little thing and sometimes, I think it's cute, but other times it drives me up the wall! Oh, I'm sorry, I've been just complaining about Natsu this entire time. We should probably change the subject, though," I trailed off, glancing at Gray, who was just walking beside me, not really acknowledging anything I was saying. "So how are things with you and Juvia?"

"Me… and Juvia?" he coughed, suddenly paying attention again.

"She obviously has feelings for you and has for a while. Are you ever going to ask her out or are you just going to keep stringing her along?" I inquired, and he rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

"Well… uh… I just don't think I'm ready for that kind of relationship," he confessed, and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, relationships can certainly be overwhelming at times. I mean look at mine, one ridiculous article and suddenly mine is in temporary shambles," I sighed, and Gray looked up at me.

"Temporary?"

"Yeah, as soon as we get back he'll have cooled down and then he'll apologize and everything will go back to normal," I explained, and he shrugged.

"Perhaps," was all he said, casting his eyes away from me.

The job was pretty easy. All we had to do was escort cargo from one location to another. As we were riding in the carriage, I just thought about how miserable Natsu would be in these conditions. We didn't run into any trouble along the way. We went back, got our reward, and headed on the pathway back home.

"Well, that was the most uneventful job I've ever taken," Gray noted, and I nodded. A sudden chill ran up my spine, and I whipped around, looking for anyone around us. Gray paused and looked around, too. "What?"

"I guess it's nothing, I just got the feeling someone was watching us," I told him. We continued walking, but I couldn't shake the feeling. My uneasiness caused Gray to be tense and overly vigilant as we walked as well. Even time there was a rustle in the bushes or something moved out of the corner of our eyes, we jumped and got into attack positions. My foot got snagged on a vine, and I screamed, causing Gray to cry out, too. However, when we noticed the immobile vine, I reddened. "Dammit, I just can't shake this feeling."

I didn't have to think too much longer about it as the vine curled around my ankle and suddenly dragged my foot out from under me. I called out to Gray, who froze the vine and rushed to help me. I could not loosen the vine's grip on my ankle, though, no matter how hard I pulled. Gray created an ice dagger and sliced through it. I jumped onto my feet, and we both looked around for other vines. As we looked, to our horror, the entire forest seemed to come to life around us.

"What the hell is this?" I stammered, and a malicious laughed echoed out from the foliage.

"Looks like two little bugs have flown into my trap," a female voice cooed, and all around us vines started to appear and reach out for us. Gray got into an attacking position, while I grabbed my keys. Before I could call a spirit, though, a vine shot out and knocked the keys from my hands and into the bushes. I cursed and went to grab my whip, but vines grabbed my limbs before I could. Gray was too busy struggling to fend off his vines to notice me helpless struggling against them.

A woman stepped out of the trees and laughed as she watched Gray and I. The first thing I noticed about her was the green. She had deep green hair and clothes, which was a stark contrast to her unnaturally pale skin. Her clothes seemed to be made of plants as they rippled over her body. The vines pulled me closer to her until I was standing right in front of her. Her eyes were full of malice as she studied me.

"I truly don't understand what men see in you. You're not really anything special. You must have one of those… how do they say it… good personalities?" she mused, running one of her fingers along the side of my face.

"Let Lucy go," Gray demanded, lifting up his arms, but the woman swung me around so I was in front of her. A human shield. She held a knife to my throat and laughed again. The undertones of the laugh caused my hair to stand on end.

"I don't think so. I'll be taking this one with me," she purred. I struggled against her, but the vines circled around my limbs tighter, causing me to cry out with pain. Behind Gray, I noticed a rather menacing looking orange flower with a dart rising into the air.

"Gray, look out!" I warned, but it was too late. The flower shot the dart, and it hit Gray in the back of the neck. He fell to his knees as his complexion paled. We both knew he was poisoned. I struggled against the woman when I felt a pinch in the back of my own neck. All my limbs went numb, and my head lolled forward. Gray calling my name was the last thing I heard before fading out of consciousness.

*At the guild about a day later*

The guild was in its usual state of disorder. Natsu had been very irritable the past few days, and everyone made it their mission to avoid him like the plague. Lisanna attempted to comfort him, but his mind stayed focused on the fact his mate was out with his rival who he believed to have less than noble intentions with him. Max complained about being underrated in this whole situation until Natsu asked if Max wanted him to beat the shit out of him just to make him feel better. Max shut up after that. Natsu would either sit fuming or pace back and forth, looking up every time someone entered the guild. He was always disappointed to not find one of his persons of interest. Finally, as the sunset on the third day, one of them came into the guild.

Gray Fullbuster could barely move, every step sending tremors of pain through his body, but one thought kept him going: must save Lucy. The poison was pulsing through his veins, sometimes the pain was so much he would pass out, but once he came to again, he would continue his journey. When he finally crawled into the guild, he nearly cried with relief. That is, until a livid dragonslayer surrounded by flames approached him.

"Where is my girlfriend?" Natsu roared, lifting the weak Gray up by his throat. Erza jumped into action, tossing Natsu away from Gray as Wendy stepped in to help him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," Gray apologized, and Natsu burst into flames again. He lunged for Gray again, but Erza held him back.

"Gray, tell us what happened. Is Lucy still alive?" Erza asked him, and he nodded.

"Last time I saw her, yes, she was just kidnapped," he assured her.

"Alright Gray, give us the coordinates where you last saw her and we'll go after her," Erza pried, and he shook his head.

"I will show you myself. I need to do this. I have to make things right," he begged. Erza looked uncertain, but after seeing Gray's determined look, she nodded.

"Fine, but only if Wendy okays it," she conditioned.

"Fortunately, the poison wasn't strong. It should be out of his system. You're going to be weak Gray, so don't overexert yourself," Wendy cautioned, and Gray nodded. Loke appeared just as they were preparing to head out.

"If you guys are going after Lucy, I'm coming, too. I tried to find her, but I can't. There's some sort of barrier," he explained. Erza looked to Natsu, who nodded. His only priority was getting Lucy back. He didn't care who or what joined them on the trip. The group, consisting of Erza, Loke, Gray, Natsu, and Happy, set out immediately, determined to find the celestial mage and bring her home.


	18. The Envious Flower Girl

*** Note ***

So I may or may not have cried writing this. I cry a lot during Fairy Tail, but dredging up a lot of these memories… it was painful. Anyways, this chapter brings up some painful/dark ideas. I want to add a disclaimer. If you ever feel alone or hopeless or really down, I want all my readers to know that they can come to me. I know we're strangers, but no one should ever feel alone. Message me anytime to talk. Also, I don't know if you've seen Noragami. Adorable manga/anime. I just finished it the other day, but felt so unsatisfied because I loved the story so much that I had to write a fanfiction. I was also considering doing a couple one shots for some other animes I've been watching. We'll see. I've also been nagged about my Gajevy (is it Gajevy or Gale?) fanfiction. Enjoy?

 **The Envious Flower Girl**

*** Chapter 18 ***

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._ The repetitive noise was the only noise to greet me as I slowly awoke. My head still felt fuzzy, and the memories slowly returned to me, though I couldn't remember how I had gotten here. So did the pain. I opened my eyes and was greeted by darkness. Something was wrapped around my arms and legs, holding me up. My arms were sore and felt ready to pop out of their sockets. I gained traction on the floor, something kind of stone, with my shaking legs and rose to my feet. My arms ached but felt immense relief at the action. I groaned. My entire body was stiff, and I attempted to stretch, though my movement was limited.

A bright light appeared on the other side of the… well, wherever I was… and blinded me. I quickly shut my eyes and looked away, trying to adjust. Finally my vision returned. I was in some sort of stone room, reminding me of some of the ancient ruins Natsu and I had visited. Vines and various plants grew throughout the room, as if nature had reclaimed this place. The "ropes" around my limbs were vines. I pulled against them, but they only seemed to tighten their grip, causing me to wince. I noticed then there was a figure standing on the other side of the world. It was a woman with green hair, pale skin, and she was wrapped in dark green foliage. Realization hit me, and she grinned at my expression.

"Is Gray—" I choked, my voice scratchy from my parched throat. She lifted her hand and a flower approached me. It was yellow and cup shaped, carrying some kind of liquid. I shook my head, not knowing whether it was poisoned. The vines tightened on my arms and legs, causing me to gasp in pain. The flower took advantage of this, dumping the liquid down my throat. I coughed on it, though it tasted just like water. I didn't trust it, but it helped with the dryness of my throat. The woman approached me, her eyes locked on me menacingly.

"No, it wasn't poisoned. That will come much later. I want to have a little fun with you first. As for your friend—Gray was his name?—he was poisoned, but I doubt it killed him. He was cute, even if a bit stupid. I just him enough poison to make his trip back incredibly painful," she explained, and I jerked against my restraints, ignoring the pain shooting through my body. She laughed. "Don't even bother. My vines are far too strong for your miniscule strength. Don't bother with magic, either. My vines block all forms of magic."

"Why am I here?" I grunted as the vines tightened once more, cutting off circulation. They loosened as she approached me and stood in front of me. Her eyes seemed to brighten at my discomfort.

"That's a simple story that requires a backstory that happens to be a long story. But we got time. Those pathetic people you call your friends stand no chance of finding you here. Even if they somehow manage to locate you, my children will make quick work of them. The simplest reason why you're here is because I hate you. I have become quite familiar with the name of Lucy Heartfilia over the past few years, but you never truly on my radar until Sorcerer Magazine published that article about you. Most Eligible Bachelorette in all of Fiore. The most powerful, most beautiful, most adored single female mage on the continent. Do you know how angry that makes the rest of us?" she spat, and I shrugged.

"You and my boyfriend could discuss your shared hatred of the article," I agreed with her. Her eyes flashed in anger. The vines tightened around my limbs, thorns spouting from them and digging into my skin. I cried out in pain and jerked against the vines reflexively, increasing the anguish. I collapsed in exhaustion after a few moments of extreme pain, and my breaths came out as ragged gasps. Streams of blood ran down my arms and legs, and my eyes watered. She smiled and let out a barking laugh as her anger receded.

"Don't interrupt me again or I'll make that seem like paradise," she cautioned, and I nodded aggressively. "As I was saying, it made my blood boil to see a girl, as pathetic and hideous as you get such a distinguished title. I wondered what you could possibly have to offer so I followed you around for a while. All those admirers of yours. Despicable. That boy with the pink hair, the fire mage; the attractive demonslayer; the celestial spirit of the lion; the telepathic mage, and many others."

I opened my mouth to correct her that a few of her assumptions were false, but quickly closed at the echoing reminder of pain.

"Wherever you went, people seem to flock to you in adoration. You are so oblivious, which is the worst part. It makes me so angry. I cannot allow such a falsely worshipped siren like you to exist. Now I'm sure you're wondering how one person could house so much hate towards another. Well this has been building inside of me since I was a child. Not against you in specifically, you're not that special, but to everyone who was likewise adored. See, my name is Ivy. I have always had a knack for plant magic. It is genetic. My mother possessed it, and my sister followed in her footsteps. However, no matter how hard I tried, I could never quite live up to their skills. My mother had a habit of comparing me to the other children. I could never be as smart, as strong, as beautiful, as loveable as the other children, especially not my beloved sister.

"You could say I soon became green with envy. I detested the other children. Everyone who exceeded me in any aspect was the enemy. I made it my life goal to destroy everything that was loved. So I took my plant magic one step farther. I learned poison based plant magic. Poisonous flowers are by far the most beautiful. Beautiful and deadly, an accurate comparison to myself. I mastered both magical and non-magical plants. The first person I killed was my sister. It was so satisfying. Watching her beg for mercy, for death as the poison ate at her being, destroyed her body. It was satisfying, but I wanted more. So I learned more than physically poisoning magic. I learned how to poison people's minds and souls.

"It is a pleasure beyond your wildest imagination to watch people be destroyed on the inside. Their mind darkened until they bring death upon themselves. I brought forth their darkness memories, all the pain of their existence, their worst emotions, until they begged me for relief. Sometimes I'd choose instead to poison their souls. This was the most beautiful to watch unfold. The person who appeared after darkness crept in. Their souls tainted so what once was pure was now soiled in darkness and blood. People would destroy themselves, destroy others until they were beyond love. I felt so powerful. I am so powerful."

"You're sick," I hissed, and she let out a bloodcurdling laugh.

"That may be true, but you'll be surprised to know how much darkness exists in yourself as well. Shall I uncover it for you?" she told me, and I jerked away from her, ignoring the pain.

"You will regret this. Natsu will not let this stand. He will find me," I warned, and her eyes gleamed.

"I'm sure he will. The question is will be in time. What will he find once he gets here?" she mused, and my eyes widened. I felt a pinching in my shoulder and looked over to see a threatening looking flower biting into my skin. A black venom leaked from its mouth and pain shot through my body. I screamed in pain and struggled against it, but after a few moments, the pain receded and other things began to surface. Memories, emotions.

Sadness, sadness beyond my comprehensibility. The day my mother died. Getting back from the seven years to find out my father had died. The loss of Michelle. The moments when I thought I had lost Natsu and my other friends. Any happiness I felt or reassurance was not present in the flooding of memories. Next came the feelings of worthlessness. All the times I could do nothing. Natsu's words came rushing back to me amongst many others. The Grand Magic Games. The moment when, no matter how hard I tried, I wasn't good enough. Flare beating me, Minerva beating me. I was useless. I wanted to be strong. I wanted to help my friends, but there was nothing I could do. I was a punching bag to my enemies and hindrance to my friends. Poor Natsu, who had been stuck with pitiful Lucy Heartfilia as his mate. I was undeserving of his love, of everyone's friendship, of the Fairy Tail brand. Aquarius was lucky to have been freed from her contract with me.

 _How much more of this can I take?_ I thought as my entire being, inside and out, was prepared to admit defeat. Ivy's laugh echoed in my mind, and I sobbed. Finally, the feeling I had been fearing the most. Loneliness. It suffocating me, surrounding me like a blanket. It brought not warmth, though, but a chilly emptiness than consumed me. The harrowing memories of my childhood surfaced. My lonely childhood. My reliance on Aquarius for friendship, despite her hatred of me. When the guild disbanded and I was left alone once again. By Natsu, by Levy, by everyone I trusted. They all had somebody, but me, Lucy Heartfilia, had nobody. She was the lone wheel in the guild, only invited by the others by their pity at her miserable existence. Sobs raked my body as I fought off the feelings but it was useless. I just wanted it to be over. _I'm sorry Natsu_.

"Please kill me," I begged, and she stopped. She stood in front of me and gripped my chin in her hand, tilting my head up so my eyes met hers.

"Already? I admit, I went a bit harsh on you, but still. It's only been a few days. I expected more of you, child," she admitted, and I shook my head. I had been here for a few days. I have been experience these nauseating emotions for several days. My body went limp in defeat.

"I can't… I can't take it anymore," I wept, and she stepped back, scoffing.

"You truly are pathetic," she hissed, and I nodded.

"I know. I agree with you. I don't deserve this life," I confessed, my eyes looking at the ground, unable to produce anymore tears. She stood, frozen in thought. I was ready for it. The beautiful release of death. The end of my wretched existence. I wanted to fade into the sweet darkness. I was ready to embrace the sweet death I had managed to avoid for so long. My last word came out as a whisper. "Please."

"Alright. This is strange. I believe this emotion is pity. I have never felt something so somber. I shall grant your wish," she told me, and I sighed in relief. One of her flowers raised, prepared with a dart. However, before it could complete its mission, the silence was interrupted by the wall exploding and flames leaking throughout the room, roasting the plants.

"How?" Ivy gasped, and I recognized the familiar flames. _You're too late, Natsu Dragneel_.


	19. Familiar Taste of Poison

*** Note ***

Reached 100 followers on my fanfiction! *does victory dance* Last chapter was a bit cruel, but this one is no better so I apologize for that. Lucy has been poisoned by Ivy in multiple senses of the phrase. Her soul and mind has been darkened. Now it's up to her to defeat the darkness! Gosh, this took longer than I expected to get to. Here's the next part in the Envious Flower Girl arc that leads up to the Dark Celestial Mage arc. This chapter is a bit confusing. It's supposed to be. Don't worry, you'll get some NaLu action soon! Enjoy!

*** Chapter 19 ***

Natsu was raging as he looked around the room. His eyes locked on me and narrowed. I thought I would be relieved to see him but instead disappointment flashed through me. _Why did he come now?_ I collapsed, only being held up by dangling from the vines, and begged for mercy from any gods who would listen. Natsu would save me, as he always did, and I would be forced to endure this pain. He would be committed to find a way to fix me, no matter how I tried to tell him to leave me alone and give up.

Natsu flames licked up the walls of the room, nearing me but never getting close enough to burn. I wanted to feel his flames, to feel the pain. I strained against the vines when they suddenly released me. I fell onto the ground hard at the unexpected freedom. My body ached in relief, and I couldn't bring myself to move. The other's fought off Ivy's attacks until she was cornered, her hands raised. Erza raised her weapon to dispatch her.

"Wait," I cried, and she froze, turning towards me. Natsu ran to my aid, but I shook my head, brushing him off. "I want to do it."

"L-Lucy, are you sure?" Erza asked, surprised. Natsu stared at me with wary eyes. I rose to my feet, my legs wobbly and threatening to fail me. I took a few steps towards her and held out my hand for her sword.

"Yes, I'm sure. Have you any idea what this monster has forced me to endure? I want her gone," I growled, and Ivy smiled. She knew… she knew. Erza nodded before handing me her sword and stepping back. I raised the sword, prepared to strike, and I paused. She seemed pleased as I stood above her and the realization hit me. "You drank it, too, didn't you? You're as miserable as I am…"

"The poison has been with me for a while. All magic stems from somewhere inside of you. This dark magic is a manifestation of the darkness already existing within me. Yours is, too. The poison is only potent for those who are already infected," she explained, and I gasped. No. That can't be true. I refuse to believe it. I will kill her and this feeling will go away. I will be freed from this darkness within me. I screamed in protest and brought the sword down. Her eyes glistened at me, grateful, as I slice through her being. Her head toppled to the floor. I looked towards the others, the dripping sword outstretched in front of me, and somehow I felt rejuvenated enough for the tears to run down my face.

But I was still alone. This blackness, I could feel it on my soul and running through my veins. She was dead, but I was still infected. I knew what I had to do. I looked into Natsu's eyes. One good thing before I ended it all. He still looked concerned, and I felt as if he could see into my soul. He could see the monster within me. I would bring him down and everyone else I cared about. That was what this darkness brought. It was a plague. I didn't not want this for them. This feeling of your soul being eaten away, all the goodness in you rotten and putrid. It would spoil all it came in contact with. My lips twitched up into a smile, and Natsu's eyes widened. He called out for me, but it was too late. I lifted the sword and stabbed it through my chest.

A renewed feeling of pain coursed through me. I fell to my knees just as Natsu reached me. Their voices were so far away, looking at them was like watching a moving picture. Natsu was asking me what I had done, begging me to stay awake, crying out to anyone for help. Gray was looking down at me with horror with a frightened Loke by his side. Erza had grabbed Happy to shield him from seeing. I just watched them blankly, feeling freed. I liked the physical pain. It was a nice relief from the mental anguish that haunted my being. My vision was growing spotty. This could be it. This would be the end. My body relaxed against Natsu's as I gave into it. The darkness cloaked around me, and I closed my eyes. Before I could completely give in, though, a voice broke through the darkness.

"Lucy, please don't leave me, you are loved," Natsu whispered into my ear, and new feelings surfaced. Regret. Guilt. Anger. _How could I be so selfish?_ I was ending my own pain at the expense of others. This was not a Lucy thing to do. I endured. Through it all. For the people I cared about.

"Help me," I breathed against his skin, fighting off the pull of death, and he tensed. Everywhere it had grabbed on it refused to relinquish its hold, but I would not go down without a fight. He quickly scooped me up into his arms, careful of my wounds and turned towards the others.

"We don't have much time. Lucy needs help now. I don't know what has happened to her, but that mage did something. She needs us. What do I do?" Natsu asked them, fear etched into every part of his being as his voice broke. I felt like I was continuing to watch a movie that I wasn't a part of. I couldn't quite make out the words they said. I could only hear murmurs, and their faces were blurred. It took me a while to realize we were moving, that the scenario around us had changed. I would fade in and out of the world, never in enough to interact but never out to totally leave it. I felt as it I was trapped in a void. In one direction, I felt the call of my parents, the people in my past that I had lost. In the other direction was Natsu and the others, my friends, my comrades, my adopted family. I was torn between the two.

"She's barely hanging on. She's on the cusp of death. I've done all I can do at this point. It's up to her to choose," Wendy's voice broke through the void. _Where was I?_ Had they made it back to the guild? The movie was so far away, I could barely make out the picture. On the other hand, the light in which I felt my parents was getting closer to me. It was warm, welcoming. I took a step towards it, ready to run into it when another voice broke through the void.

"Lucy, please don't leave me," the voice begged, his voice, Natsu. His voice was so pleading, so broken, so pained. Could I really leave him? As I struggled between the two worlds, a realization hit me. If I went to the other world, the one with my parents, I would leave behind Natsu and the others. It was not a world I would be able to come back from. However, if I went to the world with Natsu and the others, one day, in the far future, I would be welcomed into the other world once again. I called to my parents, telling them I would join them again someday before running off towards my love, my friends, everyone. The warmth of the light faded, and the screen came into focus.

As I got closer, pain shot through me, and I grew cold. I paused, reconsidering. However, the pink haired dragonslayer came into my view, and I continued running towards him. I just reached the screen when the void disappeared around me. Bright light surrounded me, and I was back in my body once again, back in the world. I opened my eyes and recognized the familiar wood of the guild hall. I tested my body but felt no pain. Wendy did a marvelous job on me. I wondered how long I had been out as I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Light was streaming in through the windows, and I opened them, enjoying the feeling of the sun on my skin. I was wearing clothes from the spirit world and my hair was done up in pigtails. I walked out into the guildhall, hoping to see everyone, to see Natsu.

However, it was silent and empty. Was there a festival today? It was very seldom the guild hall was empty. Was there a crisis I had been sleeping through? I walked out into Magnolia but was greeted with the same eerie silence. I wandered the streets and entered the shops. It was as if all the people in the world had stopped existing at once. Had Magnolia been evacuated and I had been left behind? That seemed unlikely. Even if that had happened, there should still be animals around or something. I reached the block that my house was on and all that could be heard was the gentle splashing of the river.

I suddenly froze, my entire body tingling and my hair standing on end. There was a cracking noise, and I lunged out of the way just as a column of purple light struck the pavement right where I had been standing. I quickly jumped back onto my feet and glanced around, trying to find the source of the light. There was laughing come from down the street, and I ran towards it. Whoever it was would regret their decision to mess with me, a Fairy Tail wizard. I reached down and grabbed my keys.

"Open gate of the lion!" I called but nothing happened. I cursed internally, and the girl laughed again. The laughter sent chills up my spine. I saw a shadow in an alleyway and stopped, squinting to get a better view.

"Nice try, but this is my world. That won't work here," she mused, stepping into the light. I gasped. It was like looking into a mirror. The girl shared my face.


	20. The Dark Celestial Mage

*** Note ***

Here's the next chapter! I had a bit of fun writing it so I hope you enjoy it!

 **The Dark Celestial Mage**

*** Chapter 20 ***

She seemed amused at the events unfolding while I was frozen in shock. Was this some kind of game for someone? Had I fallen asleep in one nightmare and woken in another? There were a few changes between myself and the person before me. She was wearing particularly revealing clothes, just a black bikini top and scandalously short black shorts with thigh high boots. Her hair was flying around her face in wild, thick curls. The look in her eye was something I had never seen reflected in my own, though. It was wicked and sinful. She smiled at me maliciously, and chills ran up my spine.

"How are you?" I asked, and she strode towards me. I tensed and got into a defensive position, but she made no move to attack.

"I am you. Well, a part of you I guess. I've been trapped hidden in you a while, but thanks to that bitch with the flower power, I've been freed," she explained, but I felt no less confused with the situation.

"I don't understand," I admitted, and she sighed.

"I am what you could say is Lucy Heartfilia's dark side. You're the light side. We've been together all this time, but through our decisions, we choose the path of light primarily, which meant you were the part of Lucy that saw the most action while I was locked away inside her but still growing stronger every day. When we were poisoned, it seems we were separated into two different people. Now I'm free. I'm free and I'm powerful," she finished, and that part sort of made sense, but why we were in an empty Magnolia didn't.

"So where are we then?" I asked, and she grinned.

"The place that's most vivid in Lucy's memories. This is Lucy's mind, a battleground created out of Lucy's memories."

"Battleground?"

"Come on light side. I know you're smarter than this. Not much but you should be able to piece the puzzle together. We're trapped in Lucy's mind. Only one of us can steer the ship. That means one of us has to destroy the other. The winner is the Lucy that surfaces," she explained, and my eyes widened. I couldn't fathom the idea of fighting myself. What was my dark side capable of? How powerful was she? What magic did I possess in this place? This was my mind. Did that they that mean that I could use whatever magic I pleased? Was this like a dream world where all the rules were out the door?

I couldn't dwell on it too much longer when my counterpart pulled out her own Fleuve d'étoiles. Instead of bright blue and yellow, the light was dark purple and navy blue. I pulled mine out as well, willing its power into existence. She snapped it at me, and I narrowly dodged it, throwing my own counter attack, which she dodged as well. Lucy grimaced, she was fighting against herself. She needed to outsmart herself to win. _This was going to be a pain in the ass_. I went to attack her but knocked off my feet my a blast of light. I was surprised on how much it hurt. I didn't know pain was functional here. However, if we were going off my memories, I had a wide inventory of different pain to experience.

"You can't beat me here. I've been trapped in this world since we first contacted the darkness," she laughed, and I gritted my teeth. If she was going to use her experiences against me. I would use mine against her.

"Don't underestimate the power of the light," I hissed, quick strategizing in my head. I at least knew how to buy time. I turned and dashed away and around a corner. Dark Lucy followed me, but with no sense of urgency. I put a little bit of a distance between us before turning around. _Thank you, Grand Magic Games_. I imagined 100 clones of myself which filled up the street. I looked around, and they copied my movements. Perfect. Dark Lucy turned the corner and paused. She frowned, glancing around at all the light Lucy's.

"Nice cheap trick, lightside. However, I have a few cheap tricks of my own, and I can assure you, mine are much dirtier," she warned and lifted her hands. The ground under my began to shake and pieces began to fall away into an abyss, dragging light Lucy's with it. I quickly channeled my Erza and requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. I learned then that by using one kind of magic, the other type I was using disappeared. All the clone Lucy's disappeared, and Dark Lucy grinned.

"Don't look so happy, darkside. On the list of people I would never want to verse, Erza is pretty far up there," I cautioned and raised my hands. The wheel of swords appeared around me. This was one of my favorite attacks of hers. _Circle of swords_. They began to spin around me before I sent them all shooting at her. She seemed to have some memories up her sleeve as she shot out of the way, narrowly missing my attack. I recognize the gear she was wearing. _Racer_.

"Don't insult Erza by using her magic like this. It's truly pathetic," the Dark Lucy teased, and I glared at her in distaste. Well, I know somebody who beat Racer relatively easily. I flew down on the roof as I prepared to use my next magic. I paused for a moment as I stood there. If I was Gray Fullbuster, would I be Gray Fullbuster with clothes, or without clothes? He seemed to be stronger without clothes… and this was my own head after all… A moment later, and I was standing stark naked on the roof. I blushed and so did Dark Lucy. "It's certainly awkward and inappropriate to see yourself naked like this."

"Ice make sheet," I ignored her comment, slamming my fist down on my hand and beneath her the ground turned to ice. She stood frozen and I prepared my next attack. "Ice make lance!"

I shot it at her and she attempted to run out of the way, but slipped and slid right into my other attack. She cried out at the pain as it made her immobile. She did not know pain like I knew pain. This was her first time experiencing it. However, it only seemed to fuel the fire of anger within her.

"You think you can beat me with these half assed attacked?" she roared, carefully rising to her feet.

"You cannot beat me. I am a member of Fairy Tail. I know the light and if there's anything you have to learn from my memories, it's that the light never loses," I urged her to understand. She gritted her teeth.

"You are forgetting one foe who would not be so easily beaten. This is the man who's darkside is rivaled by none other. The man who is my idol, the muse of my magic. No wizard's power can compare to his. At least not by you alone, no matter who you choose to be. Especially not with your butchered versions of great magical power. Erza couldn't take him down by herself, and he hadn't even used his full power. He hardly broke a sweat," she growled and I struggled to recall who she was talking about it. However, she began to glow and I knew. _Jellal_.

She laughed as she channeled his power within her. I was busy strategizing when the building underneath me began to shake. I didn't get a chance to react when light shot through me, bringing with it crippling pain, and the building collapsed beneath me. I fell into the darkness, the strongest pain I could remember feeling shooting through me and blinding me, and wondered if I had underestimated Dark Lucy.

***Meanwhile***

Porlyusica was standing over Lucy, changing the cloth over her head and forcing her to drink some water and eat some food. As long as the nutrition was in liquid form, her body responded. However, she did not wake. Wendy came in a few times before confirming Porlyusica's fears.

"When I scan Lucy, she's fine overall, but it's like there's something happening inside her. Sometimes I get flashes of light and other times flashes of a dark energy," Wendy explained.

"It was possible, though it was very unlikely to occur. When a person is infected with a poison that draws out their darkest thoughts and memories, rarely they can be split internally between light and darkness. Right now, Lucy is fighting her darkness," the older woman informed him, and Natsu looked confused.

"Lucy's darkness?" Natsu inquired, and Porlyusica nodded.

"The things she's been through, the things she's seen, you really don't think there's darkness within her? We all have a little bit inside of us, but it's always held at bay by the light. Most of us will never have to face it. However, Lucy has been separated into dark and light. Right now, inside of her, she is truly having a battle of good vs evil. It's up to her now. There's nothing we can do but hope the light Lucy wins. No matter what, though, the Lucy who emerges afterwards will not be the same Lucy from before."

Natsu shivered as he looked down at his mate. _Come back to me, Lucy_. After several days of her being immobile and having to be force fed, Lucy began jerking in her sleep. Natsu ran and got Wendy who did a quick assessment.

"What's happening?" Natsu asked, worriedly, and Wendy frowned.

"It's Lucy's darkness, it seems to be winning at this moment," she told him. His eyes widened in horror. _No!_ He had to fix this. He thought for a moment before it hit him. He needed to get inside her head. He ran out of the room and came back in a moment later with Warren.

"I don't know if I can do that," Warren mumbled, and Natsu grabbed him, shaking him.

"Warren! This is your time! Be a hero. Save Lucy," Natsu demanded, and Warren looked at him surprise.

"Fine. Lay next to Lucy, I'll do what I can."

"Be careful Natsu. If Warren is successfully, you'll be entering Lucy's mind. You must be very careful. Human minds are a fragile thing," Porlyusica warned, and Natsu nodded. He laid back next to his mate and intertwined his fingers with hers. _I'm coming, my love._


	21. Home Sweet Home (Lemon)

*** Note ***

People asked, and I listened. Here's a 5,000+ word chapter for you. I prefer the smaller chapter since it's more anime/ manga style, and I get them out quicker. With the longer chapters, I'll probably be able to get maybe one out a week, while the shorter chapters I can publish two or three. However, if you prefer longer chapters, I'll figure it out (benefits of feedback from my readers 3). I'm looking for new anime/ manga suggestions as well, so if you have any, please PM me or write up a review with it in it. _No more GraLu_. Ever. I swears it. At least not from Lucy's perspective. If you're interested to know how that was resolved, please read my Gruvia fanfiction (once it's published) or the Natsu perspective (again once I get to it). Also, I'm feeling like it's time for a lemon, or two, or three. Enjoy :D 3

*** Chapter 21 ***

It was the thoughts of what would become of my friends if Dark Lucy was successful that strengthened me. If she thought this is all I was capable of, she was sorely mistaken. I saved the best for last. I knew this magic better than anyone except the master himself. I had studied his magic for years. I knew him in and out. Heat grew in my core. I pushed the broken pieces of building off of me with the help of Makarov's magic and climbed out of the rubble as I switched. Dark Lucy's eyes widened, and I smiled, steam flowing out of my nose. _I'm all fired up_.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about our favorite dragonslayer, darkside? The one who did beat Jellal, the one we've watched countless times defeat our enemies in battle. The strongest mage in probably all of Fiore. The man Lucy loves and knows inside and out. The man who's fire is our fuel, our passion. Natsu Dragneel," I announced, and she grimaced.

"We'll see about that," she hissed and raised his hands for another attack, but I was more than ready for this.

"Roar of the fire dragonslayer," I yelled as I jumped up into the air. I positioned my hands in front of my mouth and felt the fire flowing through me. The blast came out, and I was surprised by my own power. It seared the ground where Dark Lucy was standing. She was still standing upright, but her clothes were torn and she looked a bit roughed up. She gritted her teeth. She shot her next attack at me, but I blocked it with the fire dragon's iron fist. My eyes were bright. I had never felt so powerful. I prepared for my next attack. "Brilliant flame of the fire dragon!"

"Lucy, we're here to help," a voice echoed through my mind, and I paused and looked around, searching for a source. _Warren_? Suddenly, I got the feeling that Dark Lucy and I weren't alone anymore. Footsteps pounded towards us from the distance, and a pink haired dragon slayer appeared around the corner.

"Natsu?" I questioned. In my distraction, Dark Lucy shot her light at me. It knocked me off my feet, but the pain was nothing I couldn't manage. I had manned this vessel when lightning 100 times that had coursed through my body. Natsu ran over to my side, but I waved him off.

"I'm here to save you," he informed me, and I gave him a look.

"Save me? Wait a second, how'd you get in my head?"

"Warren did it. Wendy told me your dark side was winning," he admitted, and I shook my head.

"Hardly. I was just about to have some fun," I told him, and my hands lit into fists.

"When did you learn dragonslaying magic?" he inquired, his face disbelieving, and I grinned.

"You're a great teacher. This is my head. I can use anything I want here. This world is my playground," I explained. Dark Lucy shot another burst of light at me, but I blocked it with a fireball.

"Let me help you," Natsu insisted, and I shook my head.

"I don't need your help," I declined, but he smiled.

"Of course you don't need my help, but you still don't have fight alone," he told me, holding out his hand. My insides felt warm, and I nodded, grabbing it. He pulled me flush against him, and my heart skipped a beat. "You ready to do a fire dragonslayer unison raid?"

"Goodness, you think my mind can handle that kind of power?" I asked, and he grinned.

"You've been dealing with this flamebrain long enough, I'm sure you can handle anything," he assured me. I nodded, and we intertwined our hands. We turned towards the darkside, who watched the events unfolding with horror.

"Roar of the fire dragon," we said together, and our energies mixed. Immense power flowed through us and we channeled it all into the flames. I had never felt so close to Natsu as at that moment. The force of our flames hit Dark Lucy and then continued on, wreaking the buildings and creating havoc around us. When it was over, we looked in each other's eye adoringly. There was a groan from a little bit away that broke us out of our moment. I walked over to where my darkside was lying in a tattered and beaten mess.

"Finish me off, lightside," she demanded, but I shook my head.

"I have no interest in destroying you, darkside. You are a part of me. A reminder of why each day I choose the light. I am the real Lucy, the one that brought us this far in life. You may be powerful, but you will never be as strong as me. I hope I have showed you the power of having comrades, of being kind, of having something besides oneself to fight for. I hope you fear this kindness and learn to live in harmony with it," I told her, and she sighed, falling back in exhaustion and defeat. I felt pride glowing inside me. I had been victorious. I turned back to Natsu, who I noticed was eyeing my clothes, his clothes, which were a bit revealing on me. "You like it?"

"I think you were born to be a fire dragonslayer. My clothes have never look so good," he mused, drawing me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

"If you thought this is hot, you should have seen me in Gray's outfit. I learned the value of less is more today," I recalled, and he grimaced.

"Do you really have to bring up the ice princess now," he mumbled uncomfortably, and I frowned.

"Stop wasting both of our time by being jealous. I love you and only you, you stupid idiot," I chastised him and kissed him.

"Don't call me a stupid idiot," he murmured against my lips, and I laughed.

"Then don't act like one," I countered. He deepened the kiss, and I completely lost track of where we were as my head spun. Quite literally. We both lost our balance as the world shook and pieces of Magnolia began to disappear.

"Hey, Natsu, you about ready to come out of there? I've just about drained my power, and I think the world is disappearing," Warren's voice echoed through my mind. I had nearly forgotten we were still inside of my head.

"See you on the other side," I called to Natsu as he began to fade. I walked up the Dark Lucy who was still on the ground and held out my hand. She glared at me for a moment, as if reconsidering, but she finally reached out and grabbed it.

"I may be Dark Lucy, but I am still you. I keep my promises, always. You won, fair and square. Now let's get out of this forsaken place," she told me, and I nodded in agreement. We intertwined our hands, and the world around us began to fade out of existence. When I came back into consciousness, the first thing I felt was hunger. Immense hunger. And my throat was dry. I opened my eyes and was met with the adoring smile of my dragonslayer.

"Natsu," I croaked, and he leaned down, grabbing a quick kiss. He handed me a glass of water that I eagerly drank. I sat up, glancing down at my clothes. I had been changed into just a simple outfit consisting of a short black skirt and a blue halter top. They looked big on me, though. Part of having not maintained a normal diet since before the Rose Knight incident.

"How are you feeling?" he inquired, and my stomach growled.

"Hungry, mostly," I confessed, and he sat back before handing me a plate.

"Courtesy of Mirajane. She figured you'd be hungry," he told me, and I nodded in appreciation. I shoveled the food into my mouth and let out a satisfied moan, which caused Natsu to shift beside me. I noticed the slight tenting of his pants and smiled.

"I missed you, too," I mumbled, though I couldn't really tell which part of Natsu I was talking to. Once I had finished the food, with help from Natsu, I felt much more energetic. After everything, I felt incredibly light, not just physically but also mentally and emotionally, and ready to tackle the world. I jumped onto my feet and twirled towards the window of the infirmary. I threw it open and basked in the sunshine for a moment. Based on my timeline, I had been out of it for at least a week. I breathed in the fresh air, and it caressed my skin, as if welcoming me back. There was one feeling I missed most of all. Natsu was watching me in amusement. I ran towards him and leapt into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him passionately. "Let's go home. I need you to touch me."

He growled at my words and set me onto my feet. I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me through the guild. Everyone looked up at us in surprise when we walked into the main hall. Happy ran up to me, and I pulled him into a hug.

"Happy, I've missed you so much. My god how I've missed everyone," I beamed, my eyes watering at the display of affection. Natsu wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder, smiling at the exceed.

"You're so thin, Lucy. You know I was just kidding about you being too heavy, right?" Happy asked, poking my boney arms, and I blushed.

"Yeah, but I'm sure hanging out with you and Natsu and your humongous appetites will get me back to normal. Also, I never asked, how's your fishing pole?" I asked, and he smiled brightly.

"Amazing! Natsu and I have only had the opportunity to go fishing a few times with it, though. You should come fishing with us sometime," he offered, and I nodded enthusiastically. Natsu swayed us back and forth, his hips brushing mine and reminding of my rush to get home. I left the exceed, and we made our way towards the doors to leave. We past Gray, and I smiled at him, remembering fighting as him.

"I feel like I have a better understanding of you, Gray Fullbuster. Fighting naked is the better way to go," I informed him, and he blushed, his eyes widening as he comprehended what I said. Those around us looked at me in confusion and interest. Natsu just shrugged in answer to their unspoken questions as I pulled him behind me out of the guild hall. We quickly made our way to my house, avoiding heavily trafficked streets. With each step, my body grew more and more ready for him. Once we were inside, I turned towards him, running my hands up his chest.

"Natsu, I need you. I need you to touch me," I pleaded, my breath ragged at the fire in my body. He pressed me up against the wall so my back was towards him. I pressed my hands on either side of my head, and he parted my legs with his knee. His body pressed against me, and his lips were at my ear.

"Lucy Heartfilia. I have longed for you to say those words for a long while," he breathed into my ear, and I moaned, arching my back against him as his hands ran down the front of my body. He continued down until he had reached my bare skin beneath my skirt. I whimpered as he caressed the inside of my thigh, causing me to spread my legs farther.

"Natsu, Natsu touch me," I begged, and he growled, biting into the sensitive flesh of my neck. I cried out in surprise as pleasure rolled through me. He chuckled against my skin, licking the area affectionately as his hand moved farther up, brushing against my dripping sex. I shuddered, squirming against his hand and rubbing my backside against his growing erection. He groaned and leaned against me for support as he fought for control, though I could barely support myself. His thumbs hooked into the waistband of my panties, and he pushed them down my legs. I wiggled them off and stepped out of them, spreading my legs farther to give him more access.

His index finger traced the lips of my sex but never moved between them. I let out a noise of protest, grinding my hips against his hand, and his teeth tugged on my earlobe. He slipped one finger between them and found my clit, rolling his finger over it. I sighed at the coordinating pleasure that settled over my body and leaned my head back against his neck, closing my eyes. His thumb took over for his index finger as he tested the opening of my vagina. I moaned softly as he inserted a finger inside me and rubbed my body against his in rhythm. His free hand moved up my body and dipped into my halter top, cupping one of my breasts. He rolled my nipple between his thumb and index finger added another finger inside me. I let out a moan and felt the orgasm beginning to build.

Before I could finish though, he pulled his hand away. I felt disappointment until I remembered his words. _We cum together_. He flipped me around so my back was against the wall. His hands grabbed my hips as he pressed against me and kissed me deeply, his tongue swirling inside my mouth. My hands fumbled with his pants until finally them and his boxers fell down his legs, revealing his throbbing erection. He hitched my thighs up, supporting my weight with his body, and trailed kisses down my neck. He prepared to enter me and nipped at my neck, causing me to gasp. I felt like I was forgetting something important… I noticed my travel bag beside us and was reminded of an unfortunate consequence of sex.

"Wait, wait!" I breathed, drawing away from him to reach into the bag. I pulled out the rest of the vial of the no baby potion and downed it. Natsu gave me a confused look, and I settled down in his arms. "Porlyusica's birth control potion. Almost forgot."

His eyes widened in surprise. "You actually thought about that kind of stuff?" he stammered, and I gave him a look.

"Of course I did. You think I want to end up pregnant? No little Natsu's for a while," I informed him. He kissed me deeply and muttered 'thank you' against my lips. He thrusted into me without warning, but fortunately I was plenty lubed up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. He got into rhythm and was soon pounding me into the wall. My breaths turned in quick gasps as the pleasure built inside of me. My fingers clawed against the wall behind me and clenched into fists as we neared my peak.

"Lucy," a voice called as someone knocked on the door. We both froze.

"Yes?" I managed, trying not to squirm on Natsu as I was on the edge.

"I just wanted to let you know your next month's rent is due in a few days." I realized it was the landlady. Was it almost that time of the month? Natsu seemed to enjoy my struggle not to orgasm with my landlady only a few feet away.

"Okay, thanks!" I cried out as he bucked his hips against mine. My eyes rolled back, and I bit down hard on my lip in my struggle for control. He shifted, and I whimpered as waves of pleasure tremored through me, but I continued to fight the orgasm.

"You okay in there?" she asked, and Natsu couldn't help but smirk. I glared at him, though I couldn't keep the face as he slowly pulled out of me, creating delicious and unbearable friction. I shuddered at my lapsing control.

"Yes," I shrieked as he thrust back in. It was too much for me. I came, my mangled moan coming out like a horrible cry as I failed to contain it. My inside muscles clenched down on his shaft, and he couldn't stop himself from coming as well. He hid his face in my neck, biting down into my flesh and causing me to let out a strangled cry as it only strengthened the overwhelming pleasure.

"I'm coming in there, Lucy," she told me, jingling her keys.

"Please don't. I'm—I'm fine," I assured her, my voice quivering as my body rode the tremors of my orgasm. Natsu's entire body was tense against me as his dick throbbed inside of me, and he shot his hot load against my vagina walls. I hoped she wasn't planning on actually coming here because the only thing I could concentrate on was the blinding pleasure searing through my body. If Natsu hadn't been keeping me pinned to the wall with his body, I would have been on the ground in a crumpled mess.

"Okay, but I'll be back to check on you later," she warned and left. It took me and Natsu several moments to come down. It was most powerful one I had ever had. When he drew away from me, I was still a mess, my entire body shaking and my hips jerking against his. He looked satisfied at making me cum in front of my oblivious landlord, and I made a mental note to make him pay for that later. We were both struggling for breaths as we stared into each other's eyes adoringly. He leaned towards me and captured my lips for a passionate kiss. He was still semi-hard inside of me, but I knew I couldn't handle another earth shattering orgasm after the last one without a little cool down period. I drew away, and he set me down on my feet. He gave me an understanding look as he pulled out of me. I didn't have the stamina of a dragon slayer.

"God, Lucy, I've missed you," he choked and pressed an affectionate kiss against my forehead. He then intertwined our fingers and pulled me behind him towards the bedroom. I noted my legs were shaking with each step. That truly had been mind blowing. When we got to my bedroom, I saw my bed was a mess, which was interesting because if my memory served right, I had made it before I left all those days ago. Natsu followed my eyes and blushed.

"Sorry. I've been sleeping here. I must have forgotten to make it after last night. It's harder to sleep when the sheets don't smell like you," he confessed, and my heart fluttered.

"Natsu," I breathed before pulling him down into a kiss. He took care of the rest of my clothes before pushing me back so I was lying beneath him on the bed. He stripped out of his clothes and crawled over top of me. I wasn't quite ready for round two, but he didn't pressure me, just captured my lips with his and let me lead. His hands skirted over my breasts, and we made out for a while, our tongues becoming very familiar, before my body was aching for his once again. I reached my hand down and stroked his shaft. He groaned against me, hardening and throbbing against me.

He hitched up my thighs so my legs were over his shoulders and then pushed into me. I had never felt him so deep. My eyes rolled back in my headed, and he grunted as he thrusted into me. The orgasm wasn't nearly as strong as the last one, but it still was breathtaking. He must have used up all his dragon slayer stamina on those two rounds because he collapsed next to me, breathing heavily. My body felt beautiful, even if I could barely move. We laid in silence for a while, just embracing the closeness of each other, though we weren't actually touching. After several minutes, he seemed to remember something because he leaned over me, reaching down onto the floor and grabbing his jacket. He pulled something out of the pocket.

"Here," he mused, handing me a small box, and I gave him a look. _What?_ My mind was completely blank. _Could it?_ _No…._

"Natsu Dragneel, what is this?" I inquired, opening it. I gasped, inside was a necklace made with rubies in the shape of a dragon. It was breathing orange sapphire flames. It was exquisite. I handed it to him, turning my back to him. He clasped it, and I turned back towards him, running my fingers over it. His eyes followed my fingers, and he smiled. He leaned over and kissed me softly.

"I like you wearing only that. It was supposed to be your birthday present, but since you missed that, I'll give it to you now," he murmured against my lips, and I drew away to look at him in confusion. _My birthday?_ _That wasn't for another couple months_. My body froze, and my head spun.

"How long… how long has it been since I've been conscious?" I asked him, and his eyes looked away from me in uneasiness.

"A couple months," he confessed, and I felt distressed, laying on my back and twisting my fingers into my hair. _A couple months?_ No wonder I felt so incredibly weak. _What had I missed?_ "It took us a week to find you. That flower girl led us on quite the chase. Once we finally managed to find you, you were unconscious. We tried to revive you, but you started seizing and then your heart stopped. Mist showed up and teleported the two of us back to the guild in time for Wendy, Laxus and Porlyusica to get your heart restarted.

"You were stuck in a sort of limbo for a while. Wendy said you were teetering on the edge of death. I was a mess for those months. The master threatened to have me taken to a remote location if I didn't straighten myself out. Then, when I was just about to give up hope, you shifted in your sleep. I freaked out, Wendy came running in and diagnosed you. They said your dark and light side had separated. That you were battling your dark side. We just sat in wait for which Lucy would appear. You began jerking, and Wendy said you dark side was winning. I couldn't have that so… well, you know the rest. It took you a few days over that to completely come back to consciousness. Porlyusica said your mind needed time to mend and merge back together."

"Wait, I didn't try to kill myself?" I gasped, my hand fluttering down to the scar on my chest. There was only the one from the battle against the Rose Knights. Natsu's hand covered mine and traced the edges of the scar, his face distant in thought. Had that just been a poison induced dream? How long had I been in the void deciding whether or not to live or die? "I'm so sorry Natsu."

He pulled me against his chest and pressed his nose against my hair.

"None of that matters now that we're back together," he assured me, but I still felt like I had missed a significant amount of time. It would explain my dramatic weight loss, though.

"That means I missed your mating season. Damn, I was really looking forward to that," I sighed, and he chuckled.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time to make up for it," he mused, his fingers stroking my bare hip. I looked up at him, and I frowned.

"That also means I missed your birthday. I'll need to get you a present to make up for it," I muttered, and he kissed my nose.

"I'm pretty sure you gave that to me downstairs, with a surprise appearance from your landlord," he teased me, and I punched his arm playfully.

"That was very rude of you, by the way. She probably thinks I'm dying. Wait, who's been paying my rent?" I gasped, and he reached his other hand up to stroke his thumb over my bottom lip.

"I've been staying here so it was only fair I paid it. The guild chipped in a little as well," he assured me, leaning down and sucking my bottom lip between his teeth. My eyes watered, and he drew away.

"Goddammit, Natsu, I love you so much," I cried and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Then marry me," he murmured against my lips, and I blushed, pulling away.

"Don't joke about stuff like that," I scolded him, but his eyes were serious.

"I'm not joking, you silly girl. Nor was I joking that first time I asked, nor will I be joking the hundreds of times I will ask after this until you finally say yes," he defended, and I gasped, my heart fluttering out of my chest. He leaned over me so I was pinned beneath him. His breath swirled around my face as he stared into my eyes. "Marry me, Lucy Heartfilia."

"What is marriage? I'm already yours forever," I assured him, but he shook his head, pressing his lips against mine before moving to kiss down my neck and across my collarbone.

"That's a dragonslayer thing. I want the rest of the world to know that your mine. Forever and always. We don't have to plan the ceremony for a few years, but I want that ring, my ring, on your finger. I want to send Sorcerer Magazine an honest article about Lucy Heartfilia, soon to be Lucy Dragneel, the sleeping beauty, has awoken and found her prince," he told me, his eyes locked on mine.

"My dragon," I corrected him, and he grinned. "What if I want to keep my last name? Heartfilia is a well respected last name."

"Lucy Dragneel sounds badass. Natsu Hearfilia will bring down my coolness factor," he admitted, pressed soft kiss against my stomach, and I laughed, propping myself on my elbows to watch him. He gave me a mischievous look as his tongue flicked out and ran along the bones of my pelvis. I moaned and laid back. I wondered how long it had been since I bathed.

"Ugh, I need a bath," I groaned, and he immediately jumped onto his feet.

"Don't bother. I want the opportunity to bathe my future wife," he insisted, heading to the bathroom to set the bath. I was secretly appreciative as I didn't know whether or not I could actually move to the bathroom and do it myself. I smiled to me as I heard a thud and him curse a few times. He finally emerged and scooped me up into his arms. "Your bath awaits my queen."

He set me in the warm water, and I let out a long sigh of relief. It felt amazing on my sore body.

"You sure know how to draw a bath, Mr. Dragneel," I complimented, and he smiled, scooping a handful of warm water and drizzling it over my exposed skin. I moaned at the pleasurable sensation and laid my head against his chest. We were left in silence until a knocking echoed through the house. "Must be my landlord."

He told me he would take care of it, wrapping my robe around himself, and left me alone to soak in the bath. He walked back in a little bit later, his face flushed and struggling to contain a smirk. I raised my eyebrow at him in a questioning look.

"We dented the wall," he explained, and my eyes widened.

"We did not," I breathed, and he couldn't contain his laughter.

"We totally did. There's an adorable, heart shaped Lucy's butt print in the wall," he confessed, and I covered my eyes with my hand.

"Don't tell me the landlord saw?" I asked, and he bit his lip.

"She may have opened her mouth to speak, saw the wall, slammed her mouth shut, and walked away," he admitted, and I groaned in frustration.

"My lord. I definitely don't want my landlord knowing where I get my bones jumped," I protested, and I glanced up at him and his goofy grin. "You're going to fix it, you know."

"I'll be your handy man in every possible way," he assured me, cradling my face in his hands and kissing me. He was long forgiven by the time he drew away. "Now scoot over. I'm a selfish man and that water is warm."

He stood up and put my robe on the hook. He climbed in behind me so my back was to his chest and his legs and arms encompassed me. He grabbed my soap and rubbed it on his hands before running it all over my body. He made sure to give special attention to my most intimate bits, causing me to gasp. I never wanted to take a bath by myself ever again. I took care of him next, and it wasn't long before he was ready for round three. He helped me straddle him as my muscles were still weak. We made a mess over my floor, but we were too lost in each other to care.

After we had long finished and were starting to prune, we finally got out of the bath. He dried me off and dressed me in a nightgown before laying me in bed. He pulled on his boxers and crawled in behind me. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me so my back was against his chest. I cuddled against his warmth, and he rested his check against my ear.

"So what else did I miss?" I inquired, and he was silent for a moment as he thought.

"Well, Erza and Jellal are getting married. Juvia and Gray are dating. Gajeel and Levy had a pregnancy scare, but it turned out to be false. Oh, most surprising of all, probably, both Cana and Warren have settled down," he updated me, and I gasped.

"Together?" I sputtered in disbelief, and he tightened his grip on me as he laughed.

"No, Cana is officially with Bacchus, though I believe their relationship is more open than not. Warren has found love with one of the members of Mermaid heel," he began, pausing. I was left in suspense as I went over in my head all the members of Mermaid Heel in my head. He didn't continue, and it was driving me crazy.

"Well? Don't leave me hanging dry," I pleaded, and he laughed, kissing my temple.

"I like to drive you crazy, my love. But turns out Kagura has a thing for him," he mused, and the gears in my brain stopped working for a moment.

" _Whattttt?"_ I stammered, and he couldn't contain the booming laugh that escaped him. He nuzzled closer to me, and I could tell he was ready for bed. I still tried to process what he had told me in my head, but it was like trying to complete a fifty piece puzzle with all corner pieces.

"Tomorrow, we'll go shopping for a ring," he whispered into my ear as he dozed off. His words distracted me from the unbelievable Warren and Kagura relationship. I smiled to myself, feeling elated, despite my exhaustion. When I finally fell asleep, I was certain the future was a beautiful thing.

*** Note ***

I'm sorry. I couldn't resist it. After the Tartarus arc, I had a new respect for Cana and Warren, and I promised them both happy endings. Cana for saving the entire guild (and she's the love of my life), and Warren for shamelessly claiming the title of one of the hot boys in Fairy Tail (and because he's so underrated, along with Max. Don't worry Max! Your happy ending is coming, too! I'm like the Oprah of happy endings.). Cana and Bacchus was a given. However, it took a while to figure out who to pair Warren with. I finally decided on Kagura after determining it should be someone who is the polar opposite of him (aka physically a badass). I think it's adorable and should become Fanon, if not canon. Hiro Mashima, I'm talking to you. WILL YOU FINALLY ALLOW ONE OF OUR PAIRINGS TO HAPPEN? Well another one, AlxBisca was beautiful. Please. Thank you ^_^


	22. Stuck Like Glue (Lemon)

*** Note ***

Thanks for not forgetting about me for those still reading this. I did the bad thing that fanfiction writers are not supposed to do (aka, not publish a chapter for an extended period of time), but wow this took a long time to write. Note to other writers: don't write multiple stories for several fandoms while starting off being a beta reader while looking for beta readers for your own stories while starting to rewrite some of your currently published stories.

Speaking of the last item, **I am rewriting this story**. Not drastically. I like the arcs that I have developed and the storyline, but I have grown leaps and bounds in the past month thanks to you guys and through talking with other writers on the internet and I want to make this story truly a work of art (right now it's my first practice canvass after I learned a ton of other painting strategies). For those who have already read it, you can choose to go back and re-read it, though there shouldn't be any changes to the story line, just like drawing some of the shorter chapters out, updating details, and rewriting sections.

So this is just a filler chapter with some cutesy stuff until we move on to the next story arc, The Dragon Tamer's Will, which will be featuring a jealous Lucy followed soon after by the return of Dark Lucy. Another important note, I am creating a regular schedule with my story publishing (since I am publishing multiple stories for multiple fandoms). The schedule is available on my profile, but for this story **I will be updating regularly the 2** **nd** **and 4** **th** **Mondays of each month**. This chapter was a special gift as I haven't published in over a month. Enjoy

*** Chapter 22 ***

" _Lucccyyyy. Lucccyyyyy!" a voice called out to me from the distance._ _The world around me was a white fog, but I recognized that voice and it immediately sent chills up my spine. Her. Panic shot through my veins, and I tried to run away from the voice. However, my legs refused to work, and instead, I fell onto the ground. A shadow crept up on me, and I was consumed with fear. I attempted to crawl away from it, but vines sprung from the ground and wrapped around my limbs. I screamed as I was held down, thrashing against the restraints, and the blurry figure towered over me. The world began to fade into darkness, and I feared my inevitable torment._

I opened my eyes as I was shaken and someone whispered my name. The world around me became familiar once again, and I realized it was a dream. Natsu was leaning over me, eying me in worry. My breaths were ragged, and my body was tense. I had broken out on into a cold sweat and was shivering underneath the covers, despite his warm body next to me.

"Lucy, are you okay," he asked groggily. I realized I must have woken him with my thrashing and screaming. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to calm my beating heart. There was no light coming from outside, indicating it was still well into the night.

"Wh-What happened to Ivy?" I asked shakily, and Natsu sat up next to me. He must have been able to sense my lingering terror. He put his arms around me and pulled me against him, rubbing my back soothingly. I pressed my head against his neck.

"She was gone by the time we got there," he explained, and I tensed. _She wasn't dead?_ My entire feeling of security was based off the idea that she had been killed or at least imprisoned. She was still out there. I was far from safe. I trembled in fear, and Natsu pulled away, tilting my chin so I was looking up at him. His eyes were determined, unrelenting. "Lucy, I will never let her hurt you ever again."

I couldn't form words to respond to his pledge but just nodded. Fear was still clutching at my heart, and after that dream, I worried this wouldn't be the end for Ivy's grudge against me. I feared for the next girl who fell into her trap. I allowed Natsu to pull me back so I was lying against his chest. Natsu soon drifted off to sleep, but I couldn't stop the racing of my heart. _Dark Lucy, are you there_ , I inquired internally. It was silent, and I felt silly asking. Of course, when I defeated her, we combined back into one person, but I didn't feel that fighting spirit inside of me. All I felt was fear. _Dark Lucy_.

 _I'm always here_ , a voice responded, her voice. I could feel a presence against my consciousness. I don't exactly understand why, but I felt immense relief knowing that she was still within me. I trusted Natsu, but I knew when I needed to protect myself, Dark Lucy would be there for me. She was not crippled like I was, by love, by fear, by compassion. Dark Lucy would do whatever needed to be done to survive.

I hadn't fallen back asleep by the time the streams of sunlight escaped through the cracks in the shades. I carefully extracted myself from Natsu's arms and made my way to the bathroom. I cleaned myself up from the day before, surprised with how sore I was. I wrapped myself in a robe and made my way down to the kitchen. I hadn't been shopping in months so I wondered what kind of food stock I had. I glanced through the fridge and the cupboards, finding somethings, but not really enough to make a meal with. Hanging on the fridge was a grocery list written in Natsu's poor handwriting.

I couldn't help but grab the paper off the fridge, smiling to myself. Tears stung my eyes, and I couldn't fathom why I was so emotionally distressed over a grocery list. It felt intimate, though, Natsu hanging his grocery list on my fridge. It was one of those relationship steps, like having a drawers or a toothbrush for my place. I realized that Natsu probably deserved a drawer and Lucy's place toothbrush. I would have to make the arrangements for him later. I guess if I wanted to make him some breakfast, I would have to put some clothes on and head to the market. I snuck into my room, changing quietly into some clothes, and headed out into Magnolia. It was a bit earlier in the day, so fortunately not many people were around. Several of the market owners recognized me and welcomed me back to the area. Had they not known I was lying unconscious in the Fairy Tail infirmary for the past couple months?

"Lucy!" a voice called, and I turned around to see Erza and Mira browsing through the marketplace. They walked up to me, and Erza pulled me into a hug.

"Hey guys, you're up early!" I noted, and Erza stepped back, assessing my body.

"Yeah, we're getting ready for the engagement party tonight. You and Natsu are coming, right? That reminds me, the bridesmaid dress I bought you is going to be way too big for you now, we're going to have to get it resized. Natsu told you about Jellal and I getting engaged, right?" Erza rushed her words, and I felt overwhelmed. Engagement party? Bridesmaid dress? My mouth bobbed open and closed as I struggled to comprehend all she had said. I knew that her and Jellal were engaged. Natsu mentioned that last night, but the rest of it was news to me.

"Erza, please, give the girl a chance. She was out for a couple months and then probably spent the entire night being thoroughly sexed by Natsu. Lucy, how are you feeling, dear?" Mira inquired, her soft eyes peering over me.

"I'm much better. The night with Natsu was more therapeutic than anything else," I admitted, smirking, and Mirajane laughed.

"I'm glad, you both deserved it. Natsu has been going up the wall. So what brings you out to the market?"

"Well, haven't been shopping in months. Natsu's diet isn't what I would call balanced. So I'm getting stuff for breakfast for us. Oh, right! That reminds me. Erza, what is the recipe for whipped cream?" I asked her, and she raised an eyebrow, smiling mischievously.

"Follow me. I shall help you find the ingredients," she told me, motioning in the direction of the dairy sellers. On her hand I saw the engagement ring, then it hit me. Natsu had proposed last night! Natsu had proposed and I said yes! I stumbled in my step, and Mirajane gave me a look. My heart was fluttering, and I couldn't wipe off the stupid grin on my lips.

"Lucy, what in the world is that look? Did you manage to let free some gas," she teased me, and I blushed, shaking my head.

"I—" I paused. Should I tell them? Erza glanced back at me in interest as we had paused in the middle of the walkway. I could tell them. I mean, I had to tell somebody. "Listen, you have to keep it on the down low. Natsu proposed last night—" Mirajane gasped, and she covered her mouth with her hand in surprise, while Erza's face lit up.

"Well, what'd you say?" Erza pried, shaking my arm.

"Yes, of course. I've loved Natsu for years, we're mates, there's no one else I'd ever want. I mean, we won't get married for a while, but he was so jealous after the whole magazine fiasco that I don't mind having a label that expresses the seriousness of our relationship," I explained, and they nodded.

"You guys should announce it at the party tonight!" Erza gushed.

"Oh, no! I couldn't possibly. That event is for you and Jellal!" I protested, but she shook her head.

"Come on, it's just a celebration amongst friends in regards to our engagement, but this is news I'm sure everyone will want to hear! It would be an honor to have you announce it tonight," she assured me, and I nodded.

"I'll discuss it with Natsu, but until we decide, don't mention it to anyone!" I commanded, and they both made the motion of zipping their lips. I smiled at them. "Thank you."

They stepped up next to me and hooked their arms in mine.

"Oh, you and Natsu. All grown up. Engaged, moving on with your lives. You lovebirds keep me young," Mirajane recalled whimsically, and I gave her a look.

"Mirajane, you're like two years older than me," I countered, and she shrugged. We started walking back down the street again. Erza picked out the ingredients for whipped cream, and I grabbed some materials to make breakfast.

"Nonetheless, our generation is growing up. I mean, I'm an aunt for goodness' sakes!" she exclaimed, and I remembered the baby I helped deliver. It was the last guild event I participated in before I was poisoned. I hadn't seen the baby since it was coated in blood and fresh from the womb.

"How is the baby?"

"Baby Laxus is fine. You should have seen Laxus' face when they told him they named the baby after his uncle. He was both mortified and honored. On the bright side, he seems more horrified of the baby than anything else. I have a couple more years at least before he'll start wanting kids," Mirajane explained, and I nodded. Hopefully, Natsu didn't fall in love with the idea of a kid right now so I still had my best years ahead before I considered starting a family. I did want kids with Natsu one day. A bunch of little miscreants to care for. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. I recalled earlier, Erza mentioned something about an engagement party tonight.

"Wait, tonight, how formal is this event?" I asked Erza, who, at my address, finally conceded with the price the shop owner was offering for a strawberry cheesecake.

"I'll expect you and Natsu in nice attire. Suits and dresses. You're one of the bridesmaids and Natsu is one of the groomsmen so the nicer the better," she informed me, and I groaned. The idea of trying to get Natsu into what he referred to as a "monkey suit" was a painstaking task. I hoped Gray planned on keeping his clothes on because if he stripped, Natsu would as well and it would be all downhill from there. Erza seemed to know what I was thinking because she chuckled. "If you need a bargaining chip, just threaten to come get me. I'm sure that'll shut him up."

I laughed and nodded in agreement. Natsu still avoided pissing off Erza above all else.

"Well, I'll see you both tonight, I should get back and make breakfast for the boy," I told them. They waved to me and wished me luck as I left. When I got back to my house, Natsu was still fast asleep. I didn't notice it on my way out, but I clearly saw my butt print in the wall when I returned. I groaned and flushed at my embarrassment. Was it worth it? Oh, definitely. I smirked at the thought and got to making breakfast. Natsu stumbled sleepily into the kitchen once the scent of bacon began wafting through the house. I had changed back into only the robe (for his benefit) and tied my hair back in pigtails. He came up behind me and pulled me into an embrace.

"Morning Lucy," he murmured into my ear. His lips found the bare skin at the nape of my neck as his hands ran over me.

"Natsu!" I gasped, jerking back against me as his hand ran up thigh towards my now wanting core.

"Fancy a quick yoga session before breakfast?" he mumbled against my skin, and I hesitated for a moment before turning off the stove and turning in his arms. He scooped me back and laid me back against the kitchen floor, making quick work of the robe. He was in little more than a pair of boxers and after a small bit of preparation, he was thrusting into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, moaning wildly as he went in deeper and found the perfect spot. He grunted as he picked up the pace, creating a delicious amount of friction. He came moments before I did, his orgasm triggering mine. We relished in the trembling aftermath of our love making.

"What's for breakfast?" he finally asked, pushing off of me and covering himself. I wrapped the robe around me, and he helped me to my feet.

"Well, I was in the process of making bacon. I also have eggs and bread and potatoes," I explained, and he nodded, resting his head on my shoulder to observe as I started cooking the bacon.

"What's on the agenda for today?" he inquired as he grabbed a finished piece of crispy bacon.

"I need to go dress shopping for the engagement party, we needed to get ready for the party, and you wanted to go ring shopping last night," I offered, glancing up at him. He grimaced the mentioning of getting ready for the engagement part, but that was quickly replaced when I mentioned the ring. His eyes widened at the reminder, and he smiled, holding me tightly in his arms.

"Oh, right! Soon to be Mrs. Lucy Dragneel," he cooed softly into my ear, and I smiled.

"Natsu Heartfilia," I countered, teasing him, and he yanked on my earlobe playfully with his teeth. I elbowed him in the side, and he released me. "Now stop distracting me. Go take a bath so I don't have to force you into it later."

"But the bath would be so much nicer with you in it," he protested, and I gave him a look. His eyes were wide as they begged me to bathe with him. I considered the things about a bath I could definitely enjoy.

"Fine, we'll do that together later, but seriously, go entertain yourself elsewhere, I'll call you when breakfast is ready," I urged him, and he grinned before grabbing another piece of bacon and bounding back towards my bedroom. I shook my head and concentrated on cooking. Once the meal was complete, I called him back down. I went to sit in the chair next to him, but he pulled me into his lap so I was straddling him. My bare core was exposed to the soft, teasing brushes of his boxers and semi-erect shaft. By the end of breakfast, my body was so wound up that I was begging Natsu to allow me release. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the bedroom.

"We really need to go shopping. I don't think any of the dresses I have currently will fit me," I mused, tracing along the lines of his chest with my finger once we collapsed after round three. It was into the afternoon by now. Erza had told me the party started at 5pm when I had left the two of them in the market. I checked my watch. 2pm! "If we're going to go, we're going to have to go right now and be quick about it."

We got out of bed, Natsu more begrudgingly, and got dressed. We passed the wall with the dent in it on our way out, causing to Natsu to snicker and earning him an elbow to the ribs. We stopped at a boutique first since the dress was the highest priority. Natsu took a seat and observed me as I was measured and handed a pile of dresses. He looked uncomfortable as he waited there. I doubt he ever really went shopping. Gray went shopping with me a few times. He actually has a bit of a knack for knowing what's fashionable, though he spends little time actually wearing the clothes.

I tried on the dresses until I had three that I liked and the price was within my range. I showcased them to Natsu. His favorite was a black number, but I could tell by his reaction that it was not appropriate for the event tonight. I did make a note to come back for it once I had the money, though. I ended up choosing a red, floor length dress with a halter top, low dip in the back, and slit up the side (the latter two features chosen for the amusement of teasing Natsu throughout the evening). I had a pair of black, heeled boots which would go nicely with it. Plus I could still wear my recent present from Natsu without it clashing. As we left the boutique with the dress in hand to go to the jewelers, Natsu seemed much more lively and engaged in the experience.

"Welcome! What are you two looking for, today?" the clerk greeted us when we entered the store. Natsu put his arm around my shoulder and grinned proudly.

"We're looking for an engagement ring," he announced proudly, and the clerk smiled.

"I'd expect nothing less from the both famous and infamous duo of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia," he began, and we both were surprised at his familiarity. "Magnolia owes many debts for the times that you guys saved us from destruction, though you sure did a great deal on your own. At least you keep the construction industry around here thriving."

"Oh, well, both you're welcome and you're sorry," I told him, and he chuckled, pulling out a tray of rings. There was quite a variety to choose from at a variety of prices. Natsu ogled over them even more than I did. He picked out the ones he liked and ceremoniously placed each one on my ring finger. We finally decided on a simple silver band with yellow and red sapphires embedded in the metal. The jeweler offered to do a quick inscription which Natsu divulged to him in secret. I asked him what it was, but he pocketed the ring and told me, quite adamantly, that he would not be giving me the ring until we announced our engagement at the party tonight.

I had a feeling the event would be quite mortifying for me, but I wouldn't take the opportunity from Natsu. I didn't care if he screamed his declarations of love from the heavens and embarrassed me the whole way as long as his heart remained true. We made a pit stop at Natsu and Happy's house so he could grab his dress clothes before heading back towards my place. Once inside, I immediately turned towards Natsu and ran my hands under his vest and up his chest. He raised an eyebrow at me in surprise, and I smiled before leaning forward and grabbing his bottom lip between my teeth.

"Bath time, Mr. Dragneel. I'll go get the water ready," I murmured against his lips, and he drew in a sharp breath as one of my hands ran down his chest and into his pants. I pumped his growing erection and kissed his lips sweetly, enjoying the soft moans that escaped him. He had just started throbbing in my hand when I pulled out it out of his pants and ran in the direction of the bathroom, leaving him standing there without release. It only took him a moment of confusion before he ran after me, pledging to return the favor through clenched teeth. I had just gotten the water started when he reached the bathroom. He hooked his arm around my waist and lifted me off my feet. I shrieked his name and struggled helplessly but he only laughed as he began to strip me with his free arm.

"Ms. Heartfilia, don't be a tease. If you awaken the dragon, you better be prepared to deal with the consequences," he warned and lightly smacked by bare ass. I squealed and kicked my legs to no avail as he reached his hand between my legs, massaging my hole and clit with his fingers. I slapped his own butt, demanding to be put down as he refused to use his fingers to bring me over the edge, but he just laughed and slapped my ass again before returning his fingers to their previous actions. I was so wound up that the smacking, though light, sent small tremors of pleasure throughout me but still didn't bring me to orgasm. "This is your punishment."

"The punishment is hardly worth the crime, sheriff," I protested, and he paused, his hand frozen in a painstakingly erotic position.

"True, but it was fun," he countered, removing his fingers, and swung me around so I was nearly on my feet. Before I could catch my bearings, he pulled me flush against him and kissed me deeply. His knee parted my legs and I grinded my hips against his thigh, moaning as I desperately sought release. He guided me backwards so I was pinned between him and the sink. He lifted me so my butt rested on the edge, ignoring the mess his made with my organized collection of bottles. He took a step back to quickly remove his own clothes. As I sat in wait for him to make love to me, my legs were spread, my back was arched, and my skin shone with a light glimmer of sweat. He paused a moment to admire me. "You are truly a magnificent creature, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Thank you. Now shut up and come over here and fuck me," I begged, and he quickly obliged, pressing his lips against mine hungrily and gripping my thighs. He slid in and out of me easily, and I bucked my hips in rhythm with his. We were both pretty tightly wound and soon were brought to orgasm. We stood there silently until we came down from our highs, mine taking a little longer to come down from then his, especially since him removing his shaft sent a whole other wave of pleasure souring through me.

"I like it when your beautiful mouth says such dirty things to me, Lucy," he admitted breathlessly, and I grinned. I would have to add dirty talking to the list of things I should incorporate into our love making sessions. He lifted me into his arms and brought me over to the bathtub with him. "Now it's time to clean up a dirty girl, and we better hurry up, it's nearly 4:30."


	23. Marry Me

*** Note ***

First off, just finished the latest chapter of the manga (477), and I died. My inner fangirl literally is having a stroke right now so I need to talk about it… If you're only caught up on the anime, Read. The. Manga. Even if you start where the anime finished, catch up on the manga. It's so beautiful. Finally, another note. I published this chapter only a week after the last one (a little later because, stuff and things- oops) but this is not a regular occurrence. The next chapter won't be published until March 28th. If you ever are confused on when I'm publishing, check out my profile. Enjoy this chapter :) Next chapter begins The Dragon Tamer's Will Arc.

*** Chapter 23 ***

I lifted my hair, and Natsu tied the dress straps in back. His hands lingered, brushing across my collarbone, and my breath shook. He brushed his lips over my bare shoulder. I reached my hand my hand back, twisting it into his hair, and pressed my body against his. He growled, and his teeth brushed my skin, causing me to gasp his name.

"Ms. Heartfilia, if you keep rubbing your butt against me like that, we're not going to that engagement party," he cautioned, and I realized I had been rather seductively swaying against his growing erection. I drew away from him, putting some space between us, and blushed.

"Sorry Natsu," I apologized. He smiled and pressed a kiss to my temple before holding out his arm.

"M'lady, might I escort you to the festivities," he offered, and I grinned, linking my arm in his. He looked handsome in his suit, though he wouldn't let me attempt to calm his wild hair. We made our way to the guild, which had been decorated by guild members for the event. It was magical looking. Everyone glanced over at us as we entered, and I reddened, tightening my hold on Natsu as the room grew quiet. I couldn't believe it was months since I had seen these people. I smiled as we made our way around the room. First up was Evergreen and Elfman holding baby Laxus. He was much bigger than when I had last seen him. My entire face lit up at the sight of the baby. I couldn't describe the feelings deep within me that surfaced at the sight of the child. He had Elfman's white hair and Evergreen's elfish features. He smiled up at me adoringly and reach out for me.

"Oh my goodness, he's so precious," I gushed, and Evergreen smiled. Baby Laxus let out a small laugh, and Evergreen smiled at me wickedly.

"Hey, how would you feel about watching him sometime? It'd be great practice for you and Natsu!" Evergreen suggested, and Natsu drew in a sharp breath besides me. Baby Laxus reached out and I gave him my index finger which he pulled on while cooing softly.

"Oh, there will no children for us anytime soon but spending some time with this little monster might be a good bonding experience. What do you think, Natsu?" I asked, glancing up at him. He reddened and hesitated, scratching his neck uncomfortably.

"He's a little more of a monster than you think, but you guys are the only one who haven't done it," Levy mused coming up behind us with Gajeel on her arm. I turned towards her and smiled.

"Levy McGarden, don't you dare refer to my angel as a monster," Evergreen scolded her, and she gave Evergreen a look.

"Tell that to my living room furniture." Evergreen blushed but didn't protest. I was confused by the exchange, but Levy just smiled at me.

"Lucy, I think the drink table is calling our name. Or that might be Cana, I can never tell," she joked, and I laughed, allowing her to link her arm with mine and pull me away from Natsu. For me, it had only been just over a week since I've seen I had seen them all. For them, it had months. I noted Kagura talking with Erza with a very frazzled Warren at her side. I leaned towards Levy.

"So I'm curious, how the hell do the two of them work?" Levy followed my eyes and burst out laughing.

"Your guess is as good as mine. We had a mixer among the guilds in the area while you were unconscious. Bacchus challenged everyone to a drinking contest. Only the craziest ones participated, mostly Natsu, Gray, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Cana, Master, and Laxus, with some prodding. Erza soon prodded Kagura and Minerva into doing it while Gajeel and Natsu challenged Sting and Rogue. Long story short, Kagura got really drunk and her and Erza sort of made out in front of the guild. Natsu and Gray got into a drunken brawl and nearly decimated the party hall we were in. Anyways, Kagura decided she was going to head home without telling anyone so as she was stumbling along, she ran into some thugs who tried to take advantage of her.

"Fortunately, Warren was heading home the same time and saved her. He brought her back to the guild and took care of her all night. When Kagura woke up, her screams woke up the rest of the guild. At first, she tried to kill Warren until she was realized her pride was still intact and he was just looking out for her. She felt indebted to him for a while. She would bring him food and gifts and hang out with him. You know Warren, he was so awkward and didn't know how to handle it. He told her it's what any decent guy would do. After a month of this, she surprised everyone by asking him out. He said no at first because he thought she was just doing it to return the favor and he refused take anything else from her. However, she was persistent and Warren finally realized her feelings were genuine and accepted. They're actually a really adorable couple. I bet that have some awesome dominant and submissive sexual roleplay," Levy explained, and I gawked at her. I was surprised at the words I was hearing leave her lips. She seemed to notice my surprise because she blushed. "Sorry, Gajeel and I were talking about it the other day."

We arrived at the drink table where Cana and a very sharply dressed Bacchus were serving up drinks.

"Ladies," he greeted us, bowing as he handed us drinks shakily. Cana smiled at me brightly as we approached, though I noticed her eyes were wild and weary. Something about her seemed different, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"I have been sober for a month," she announced, before I could ask, and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow, Cana, congrats. Why?" I asked, and she glanced up at Bacchus who smiled down at her affectionately.

"We're trying to do this whole relationship thing, right," she admitted, and Levy snorted.

"Actually, Gildarts bet their relationship wouldn't last a week if they were sober. Cana didn't think anything of it, but Bacchus was distressed over Gildarts' disapproval, so they decided to be sober for a week. That week was definitely not sunshine and rainbows as the hangover of all hangovers immobilized them for its entirety. Finally, though, they eased into sobriety so they tried again. At the end of the week, Gildarts apologized for his words and gave the couple his blessing, admitting he was actually joking and had a great respect for Bacchus who is the only person in Fiore able to match him drink for drink. We were going to have a party to celebrate, but Master bet that the two of them couldn't go two more weeks without drinking. Now it's become a competition to see which of them can go the longest without drinking."

"Levy!" Cana protested, but Levy just grinned at her.

"So you guys are working the drink table?" I inquired critically, and Cana grimaced.

"Well, we like the challenge. I bet Cana couldn't make it through the night so naturally I'd make it difficult. I have a night of doing whatever I want to her at stake here so I encourage you to return and drink as much ale as you want, especially right in front of our booth," he explained, and Cana glared at him murderously. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against his side and ignoring the daggers she was shooting with her eyes. Levy lifted her drink encouragingly and grabbed my arm again, guiding me away from them.

"A lot of stuff has changed in the past couple months," she noted, and I nodded, feeling suddenly uncomfortable at the sudden foreignness of my guild family. We approached Gray and Juvia who were talking with Laxus and Mirajane.

"Lucy! It's great to see you again," Juvia exclaimed excitedly. She leaned towards me and hugged me gently. I smiled at her and nodded in greeting at Gray. He gave me a small smile in return. Juvia quickly linked her arm with his once again and I was happy to know they had finally gotten together.

"I'm glad you're back in full health Lucy. That flamebrain has been driving me up the wall," Laxus thanked me, and I reddened. Laxus and I rarely communicated with one another, and it was a put off-putting to have him directly address me.

"Oh, uh, well… it's nice to be back," I stammered.

"If he wasn't trying to fight Gray, he was trying to take me or Gajeel down. I felt bad for the kid, though. I couldn't imagine what I would have done had Mirajane been in your place." He shuddered and drew Mira closer to him, causing her to blush. We talked for a few more minutes about what I had missed in the past couple months. As Mira was recalling the night Laxus had proposed to her, much to Laxus' embarrassment, an arm wrapped around my waist pulling me against a solid chest. I glanced up and met eyes with Natsu.

"Would you like to find our seats, my love? They will begin serving food and having speeches soon," Natsu asked, and I nodded. We said our goodbyes and made our way up to the bridal party table. I was seated between Natsu and Gajeel. This would be a fun evening. Natsu had just helped me into my seat when Jellal and Erza announced that we all were to be seated. Levy and Gajeel took their seats next to us, and Levy gave me an apologetic look as Gajeel mumbled something that turned Natsu up a few degrees beside me. I immediately reached out, covering his hand with mine to calm him. I was already anxious, I didn't need the two of them starting a fight and ruing Erza's engagement party. It seemed to work as he intertwined our fingers and cooled off. We all grew quiet as Jellal rose to speak.

"First off, I would like to thank the guild Fairy Tail for being so welcoming and understanding of my past. The road for me has not been the easiest and I have done nothing to deserve the forgiveness you all offered to me. When I needed it, you welcomed me into the guild as family and aided me along the road for redemption. I owe you all so much and for helping turn me into the much better man I am today. And now, I would like to thank you all for celebrating with us my engagement to the greatest woman I have ever known. We have known each other since we were children when I first offered her a last name. Erza Scarlet, named for her beautiful red hair that has stuck with me ever since that day.

"This time, in six months, I will giving her my last name. I am excited to be sharing that moment with you all. I loved this woman from the first moment I saw her. Unfortunately, unlike her, I wasn't as strong of mind and I fell to the darkness. Several years later, and she returned to me and brought me to the light with the help of you all. She has inspired me to be a better person, the best I can be, and most of all, she has shown me that I can be forgiven. There is nothing more I look forward to than having the chance to spend the rest of my life with her. I hope, for the rest of you, that you might find a love as pure and wholesome as the one my heart was lucky enough to find."

At the end of his speech, most of us were left sniffling. Erza was desperately clutching a handkerchief as she wiped the tears as quickly as they could fall, desperate not to mess up her makeup. Natsu's grip tightened on my hand and he handed me a handkerchief from his pocket. I mouthed 'thank you' to him as I wiped at my own eyes. Erza was going to speak next but she couldn't contain her emotions enough.

"Natsu, you go ahead instead," she pleaded, and he nodded, reddening. He rose to his feet, still holding my hand. He pulled me with him as he walked in front of the table, and I blushed.

"Natus, what are you doing?" I stammered, but he didn't answer as he turned towards the confused party attendees.

"Here and now! With the entire guild, our family, as our witnesses. I will be getting down on one knee and proposing to the woman that I love," Natsu declared, and the entire room was silent as they watched us. Despite the fact he had already proposed and I had already accepted, I couldn't stop the acceleration of my heartbeat or excited quivering of my whole being. My eyes watered with fresh tears as he knelt on a single knee in front of me, pulling the ring from his pocket. He grabbed my left hand, his own hands trembling, and smiled at me.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I am an idiot. For years, I pined for you without saying anything. We lost potential years just because I was afraid and oblivious to your love. I don't want to waste another moment of our lives without you. I have known for a while that I desired no one else but you. The moment you confessed you felt the same, my entire world was changed for the better. Now I want to declare it to the world. I want everyone in the world to know you are mine and will only be mine forever. Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?"

He pulled the ring out of his pocket, and I nodded, struggling to form words. He grinned at my struggle and pushed the ring onto my finger.

"Yes, Natsu, of course I will," I barely managed, and his eyes sparkled as they watered.

"Look at the inscription, Lucy," he encouraged, and I pulled my hand up to my face to read the small words.

 _You will never be alone again. Yours forever, Natsu_ _Dragneel_. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He rose to his feet and pulled me into his arms. I clutched onto the lapels of his suit jacket as I failed to get ahold of myself and my emotions.

"I love you Natsu," I finally managed, and he laughed, reaching up to wipe his own eyes. I leaned up and pressed a quick kiss against his lips. When I pulled away, he smiled and those around us clapped. I blushed.

The rest of evening consisted of the telling of various stories and we ate and drank. The events were relative calm until later in the evening when Bacchus accidentally knocked over a glass of booze. Cana yelled his name and we all turned towards the two of them curiously.

"You did that on purpose you oof!" Bacchus put his hands up defensively.

"I can assure you I have no interest in wasting alcohol. I'm in as much pain as you are," he protested, and she shoved a glass towards him.

"Then drink, why don't you," she urged, and he reddened.

"Ladies first," he countered, and she gritted her teeth. It was silent for several moments. It was obvious they were struggling with the glass of ale right under their noses. Cana's hand began to shake before she groaned.

"Fine, you win! Better think of something good to do to me. I made it my two weeks. I'm having a drink," she caved, and he smiled. She turned towards us and raised her glass. "To this fucking place. Might I never be sober again."

We all cheered with her, though I was disappointed to have missed sober Cana. As soon as she finished her glass, Bacchus made quick work of the remaining glasses. They then each waved goodbye to everyone before picking up a barrel each and disappearing. The scene provided enough toxic environment for Gray to begin stripping. Natsu noticed this and immediately began taking off his own suit, despite my protests.

"Ice princess, you want to fight," Natsu asked, and Gray glared at him.

"Don't tempt me, flamebrain." However, he was already lunging for Natsu. Natsu pushed me out of the way as Gray tackled him. Elfman roared before jumping into the fray followed soon after by Gajeel. I moved far away them by Levy, Juvia, and Evergreen who were all watching the events unfold. I glanced up at Erza to see what her reaction was, only to find her and Jellal using the chapter as a chance to escape. I sighed and glanced over at Levy.

"This place never really changes, does it?" I asked her, and she laughed.

"No, it doesn't and I think that's a good thing. No matter how crazy the rest of the world gets, this place is my sanity." I couldn't help but agree with her. Through everything we've faced, this guild has been my rock, my roots where I could always returned. I mean, in the year the guild disbanded, we changed as people but the guild remained the same. In the few months I was unconscious, people may have changed a little bit, but the guild, my home, would always be the same.

"So, Lucy, about the babysitting offer, you can Natsu are good for tomorrow, right?" Evergreen asked, and I gave her a look of surprise. I had forgotten I had offered… and certainly didn't expect her to take me up on the offer so soon.

"Ergh…. Well… I…"

"Great, I'll drop him off right after lunch tomorrow." She smiled and called for Elfman to stop playing and take her home. He appeared a moment later and they disappeared, leaving me to gape at the fact I was just voluntold as a babysitter. Levy laughed at my expression, placing her hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Best of luck to you. My best advice, don't have anything valuable out in the open," she told me before leaving me to run to Gajeel, who had been tossed from the fray.

"Oh dear," I sighed, watching a blur of Gray and Natsu continuing to fight. Juvia offered me a drink and we stood side by side, watching our men battle. I didn't understand the deal with Baby Laxus but I guess tomorrow was as good as any day to find out. I smiled to myself as I glanced down at the ring. Natsu was mine and I was his. I would never be alone again.


	24. Babysitting for Dummies (Lemon)

*** Note ***

 **Warning: Explicit Content**

Last filler chapter. Heading into the next arc: The Dragon Tamer's Will. I'm not caught up on the anime currently (just the manga), but excited to binge watch every episodes from the end of the Tartarus Arc until today. Saw some posts on Tumblr and saw it was adorable. Who else thinks Natsu was an idiot? Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter before preparing yourself for an angstier arc (though it has nothing on the last arc I have planned). Also, I ship AnnaxAcnologia so I'll be trying to incorporate that as well (as more canon material is published, I'll be probably be moving more outside of canon).

On an unrelated note, I watched Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chatnoir over the past two weekends. So in love 3 Would recommend x1000, but the French dub is so much better than the English dub, just as an FYI. If you watch it, please message me so we can get excited together. If you're on the fence about watching it, look up some fanart. That's what convinced me. Anyways, just as a warning before reading, this chapter goes into some more explicit lemon stuff (light bondage and inclusion of food). Nothing that I haven't seen already published, but I don't want anyone to do surprised. **Next chapter will be published April 11th-ish.** Enjoy :)

*** Chapter 24 ***

I woke up the next morning with a small headache, but overall, I felt happy. I stretched out my arms and bumped into a warm mess beside me. Natsu was woken up by the action. He turned towards me and pulled me into his arms, pressing his nose into my hair.

"Let's never leave the bed," he groaned, his hot breath against my ear sending tingles up my spine. I shuddered against him and he let out a groan as my hips brushed against his. He immediately pinned me beneath him and kissed me. Both our bodies woke up with that kiss as our hands began to roam. His gripped onto my thighs as he coaxed them apart. I wore nothing beneath my sheer nightgown, giving him complete access. He groaned in appreciation as his hand slipped between my legs. I pushed his boxers down, unsheathing his waiting shaft. He was soon thrusting into me and my hips bucked up to meet his movements. He came before me and his throbbing shaft threw me over the edge as his fingers found my clit.

We were lying there in bliss when a knocking echoed through the house. My eyes widened in shock. Babysitting! Thoughts raced through my head as I pushed Natsu's trembling frame off of me and lunged for the bathroom. I didn't have time for a bath but I at least needed to clean myself up. I brushed through my messy, post-sex hair and tied it into pigtails. I put some foundation over the marks on my skin and touched up my complexion. Natsu eyed me in confusion once I rushed back into the room.

"Ergh, well, I was a little drunk but I vaguely remember volunteering us to watch Baby Laxus," I admitted, and his eyes widened in horror. He lept out of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

"You're not allowed to drink and talk to Evergeen anymore," he announced over the sound of running water through the doorway. I quickly made the bed and picked up the dirty clothes before walking downstairs to answer the door. The knocking turned more insistent.

"Coming, hold on," I called as I unlocked and opened the door. A very disheveled Evergreen stood there with a stroller and a diaper bag. She looked incredibly relieved to see me.

"Oh, thank god, I was worried you had forgotten," she sighed, and I pasted on a smile.

"Of course I didn't. Natsu and I were just wondering what time you were going to show," I lied, and she stepped inside with the stroller. I glanced down at Baby Laxus who was cooing softly to himself as he played with a ring toy.

"Since it's your first time watching him, you can drop him off at our place around lunchtime. Elfman and I really appreciate the alone time. I left you guys a note in the diaper bag with all the instructions for feeding and changing. We're incredibly grateful to you," she thanked me, and I smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Enjoy your day!" With that, she turned and left, pulling the door shut behind her. I sighed as I considered what to do. We only had a couple hours with him, fortunately, so it couldn't be too hard. I pushed the baby into the main space and unbuckled him, pulling him up into my arms. He stared up at me with curious brown eyes. "You're kind of cute, aren't you?"

He giggled as I bounced up and down while holding him, and I laughed as well. I glanced up and saw Natsu on the stairs watching us, his eyes glazed over in admiration. _What was he thinking with a look like that_? When I met his eyes, he smiled at me.

"Lucy Hearfilia, you are a gem," he mused, and I scrunched my nose up at him.

"Shut up, Natsu, and get down here. I volunteered both of us for this," I demanded, and he joined me.

"Don't bring me down with you, Lucy, you're the one who agree to it. I'm not bringing myself into it," he protested, but I scrunched my nose at him.

"Yes, you are. Why they think a baby like this would be such an issue? He's a sweetie!" I exclaimed, and Natsu chuckled.

"You don't know, do you?" I glanced up at him in confusion, and he continued. "He has really strong take over affinity. Already started learning from his dad."

My eyes widened in surprise. A baby that could transform. I glanced down at Baby Laxus but found a completely different creature in my arms. I let out a squeak of surprise. That was just the beginning of the terrors that little baby could provide. Fortunately, the little devil couldn't walk yet, but he crawled faster than any baby I've ever seen, and he was incredibly sneaky. He never cried, fortunately, but laughed as he darted on four limbs between my furniture. The moment his little hands found something, he paused just long enough to sling it in some random direction. I desperately searched for the baby while Natsu was tasked with catching the things that he threw.

I finally gave up after about an hour of playing hide 'n' seek and looked for the diaper bag to see if Evergreen left any information. Above feeding she noted to catch him to get the bottle ready and he would find you. I lept to the kitchen and began heating up water for the formula. Once I had it ready and made sure it was the proper temperature I walked into the room with the boys. Natsu has a pile of my things at his feet and was standing at the ready to catch the next thing. However, nothing was thrown and a moment later I felt a tug on my pant leg. Baby Laxus stared up at the bottle hungrily and changed back to his human form. I picked him up and he sucked on the bottle aggressively. Natsu and I both sighed in relief at the quiet.

Once he finished the bottle, I burped him, and soon after he weaseled his way out of my arms, beginning the chase once again. This time he didn't stick to the main area but found his way to the bathroom and kitchen as well. Natsu and I did our best to grab the objects he had chosen to toss while trying to capture him. What kind of six month old steroid baby was this? After a relatively optimistic attempt Natsu and I made to outsmart the baby, I finally caught him once again. He whined softly and I realized his diaper probably should be changed. I glanced over Evergreen's instructions and felt confident in my abilities.

However, as I began taking off the diaper and unleashing the horror contained within, I realized my mistake. Natsu gagged and stumbled out of the room while I tried to be strong. Baby Laxus just cooed as I worked, discarded the abomination, and re-wrapped him with a clean diaper, a task that took many attempts to get just right. I made Natsu go dispose of the old diaper while I kept the baby occupied. Once he returned, he noted the time. 10:30am. Only an hour and a half to return Baby Laxus to his parents. I was incredibly exhausted and thankful to get rid of him. I realized how much I needed a nap. Baby Laxus must have had the same idea because he rested his head against my shoulder and dozed off. Natsu and I carefully sank down onto the couch and felt drowsiness slip over us. I rested my head against Natsu's shoulder and his rested against mine and we drifted off to sleep.

We were woken sometime later as Baby Laxus shifted in my arms and caused me to stir. I quickly grabbed onto him tightly before he could escape, and he stared up at me in surprise. The surprise quickly shifted into something else as he reddened and then vomited down the front of me. I whimpered and Baby Laxus used that opportunity to sneak out of my arms. I jumped onto my feet and raced after him. The clock chimed that it was noon and I felt immense relief throughout my core. All we had to do was catch him and bring him home. Finally we had him cornered, and Natsu grabbed him up.

"Alright, I'm going to return this rascal back to his parents. Clean up and then wait for me," he told me. I nodded, and he leaned in to give me a quick kiss before leaving with the baby and his diaper bag. I sighed in the silence that followed and glanced around the mess of my apartment. First thing was first. I made my way upstairs into my bathroom. I stripped out of the clothes I was wearing and scrubbed the vomit from my skin.

I was still convinced no babies in my immediate future. I was horrified at the thought of a Baby Natsu. We'd have to live in a fireproof house. An adorable little demon he would be. Baby Lucy would just drive Aquarius crazy. I smiled to myself at that. My thoughts shifting from having babies to making babies and then I remembered the ingredients for whipped cream waiting for me. I put on a robe and went down to the kitchen to get started. Natsu returned as I was finishing whipping. He first ran his eyes up my bare legs before focusing on the mixture in my hands.

"What do you got there?" Natsu inquired, and I tipped the bowl, showing him the fluffy whipped cream inside. His eyes widened, and he licked his lips. "Lucy, I'm suddenly famished, and you look absolutely delicious."

He growled and lunged towards me. I desired a little cat and mouse, so I dodged his attack, skipping to put some distance beneath us. He jumped onto his feet and eyed me critically before smirking.

"You're playing a losing game, Ms. Heartfilia," he warned, but I shook my head, grinning.

"Seems like a win-win for me, _Mr. Dragneel_ ," I purred his name, and he shuddered. He chased me around my house as I continued mixing the whipped cream. Finally I reached my bedroom as hands wrapped around my waist. I was pulled back against a solid chest and didn't bother struggling.

"Got you," he breathed into my ear, and I leaned back against him, my body hot in want. He grabbed the whipped cream in one hand and slung me over his shoulder with the other, carrying me over to the bed. He set me on the bed and I went to reach for him, but he pushed me me back so my arms were pinned above me. "I've caught my prey, now I'm in charge. Don't make me tie your hands up there."

My body tingled at his words, and he must have noticed my darkening expression because he smiled. He pulled off his scarf and shifted my position so he could tie my hands to the headboard of my bed. When my hands were pinned, he grinned down at me.

"Now you're all mine," he growled, and I shivered. He scooped out a bit of the whipped cream with his finger and stuck his finger in my mouth. I sucked on it gently and circled it with my tongue. Natsu closed his eyes and moaned. He pulled his hand out with a wet 'pop' before scooping some more out and spreading it over my lips. He leaned down and kissed me and our tongues found one another. I moaned appreciatively against his lips, and he smirked. He drew away and pulled my robe up to my elbows as he spread whipped cream over my chest and stomach. His hot tongue and soft sucking of his lips drove me crazy as he trailed down my body. The process continued. He would spread some whipped cream and then lick it up. It drove my body wild, especially as he made his way along my hips and the inside of my thighs. I strained against his scarf as a tremor of pleasure ran up my body. He spread some whipped cream over the lips of my pussy, and I drew in a sharp breath at its coolness. He licked off the whipped cream before returning to the inside of my thigh. He seemed to be playing with me, and my head was spinning at his touch.

"Oh Natsu, didn't anybody ever tell you not to play with your food?" I teased but my words turned to garbled moans as his tongue finally dipped between my lips and circled my clit. As I felt the pressure building inside of me, I tugged harder on his scarf and my hips bucked up against him. Before I hit my release, though, he pulled away and climbed on top of me. He released my hands as he began thrusting into me. I wrapped my legs around his wait and enjoyed the delicious feeling of fullness. We both came at the same time, and he collapsed on top of me. He rolled off of me and pulled me into his arms, sighing.

"Whipped scream is fine on its own, but it tastes a hell of a lot better with you," he breathed, and I blushed. After a few minutes, we both settled from our highs and he rolled out of the bed, leaving me alone.

"What are you doing?" I asked, admiring his lean body from my position. He pulled his clothes on, and I grimaced. He noticed my expression and smirked.

"Oh, how I'd love to stay naked with you, but I have an adventure to get to. It'll be a surprise, but I'll be back in a few days. It's an easy trip," he assured me. He leaned down and captured my lips against his. He had a twinkle in his eye when he pulled away. Affectionate yet secretive. Whatever he was disappearing to spend the next couple days doing, it seemed to revolve around me. "Happy will be by to keep you company in a bit. He wanted to go fishing and I promised him you would go see his new pole in action."

I nodded my head before stretching. I needed a bath before Happy came over. I didn't mind getting to spend some quality time with the exceed. I hadn't had much time with him since before Natsu and admitted our feelings for one another. It would be a couple days of Happy and Lucy. I _had_ been meaning to try out fishing for a while. As I moved, the sheet slid off of me, and Natsu's eyes trailed down my body.

"Lucy Heartfilia, that's just not playing fair," he breathed huskily, and I grinned. I slowly made my way over to the bathroom. He immediately stalked towards me and pulled me back against him, running his hands over my body and making me groan. "I really need to do this, but when I get back, I'm going to fuck you senseless."

The crudeness of his words and growl in his words caused my core to grow hot. He breathed in deep, pressing his nose against my neck. I whispered his name and his arms tightened around me.

"Oh, how I'd love to stay. I'll be back in a few days, though. Be good to Happy and don't miss me too much!" His voice was strained as he drew away from me. He kissed me on the before leaving me alone and jumping out of the window. Will that boy never use the door?

Happy showed up as I was eating breakfast. He chatted the whole time, keeping me distracted from thinking thoughts about Natsu. I wondered if it was their strategy, but I really didn't mind. Happy and I went fishing. He caught two baskets of fish and gushed over the amount of fish he would have to eat. He told me I must have been a lucky charm. We went shopping in the market, and I bought a toothbrush for Natsu. When he went home that night, I hadn't realized how empty my house felt without Natsu in it. I kept myself busy by cleaning the house, clearing out a drawer for Natsu, and cooking food. Erza and Levy showed up later in the evening and stayed the night. That's how the days progressed. Happy during the day. Groups of girls during the night. A few days passed before I knew it.

The day he was supposed to return, I was waiting in excited anticipation. I had wrapped up his toothbrush and put a bow on the door. I remembered to down some of the serum and had lotioned myself up. My body had missed him greatly, so I couldn't deny the disappointment when he didn't show up the first day… or the next day…. Several days past and I began to grow worried. Happy assured me everything would be all right, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Finally, after being gone for over a week, I cornered Happy to interrogate him. He was clearly worried as well so it wasn't too hard to get the information out of him.

"He left to head up to a volcano about a day's journey away. There is a stone there, it's called dragon's heart stone. He was talking to the jeweler about your wedding bands and he wanted them to use that stone. It's the strongest stone in Fiore and insusceptible to magic damage. He would take nothing but that stone. The jeweler said if he brought him some, he would craft a ring for you out of it," the exceed explained, and I realized what an idiot my fiance was.

"Why did he go all by himself? What an idiot! I'm going after him," I announced, and Happy stood to stop me.

"No! I'm sure he's fine!" Happy protested, but I gave him a look that silenced him.

"I'm sorry, Happy. He's almost a week late. I can't wait any longer. I'm going after him," I affirmed, and he nodded his head.

"Then I'm coming with you."

I wasn't going to argue with him. We were packed and heading out soon after. I had forgotten to communicate this to anyone in the guild. I didn't realize my mistake until much later. My thoughts had been so focused on Natsu. I wasn't even considering what lay ahead.


	25. Will of the Dragon Tamer

*** Note ***

Better over a year late than never, right? What have I been doing the past year? Well, I lost my story drive, which had all my stories on it. This means that everything I had already written was erased. So I was discouraged for a while. I also got big into another series, though that sort of dwindled. I wrote some original stuff, which was nice, but then ended up getting lost when the file got corrupted. So I gave up writing more than short stories for a few months. Then comes October. A friend at that time discovered my fanfiction account. Preceded to read and then mock me for writing. I was so heartbroken. I know this is not that well written, but it's fun and I enjoy writing it. Based off the followers, favorites, and reviews, I think I have readers who also enjoy reading it. Then cue three month abusive relationship with that friend before I finally ended it.

I didn't write fiction or really anything until a couple weeks ago, for the final project of a Seminar of J.R.R. Tolkien class I took for uni. I wrote a fifty page _Lord of the Rings_ (completely PG) fanfic for class and got an A for it. What motivated me to revisit this story was a couple Nalu one-shots I wrote for a friend (be on the lookout for those being published soon as they only need some corrections and a closing) and some inquiries as to when I would be publishing the next chapter. So thanks for pestering me. I need it! And thank you everyone who has supported me by reading, following, favoriting, or reviewing my stories. You mean the world to me and I adore every single one of you.

Finally, let me know of grammatical or spelling errors. I scanned the chapter, but no thorough editing has been done. I don't have a beta reader for this story so it's just me and I can definitely miss stuff (as you've probably noticed reading my horrifying previous chapters).

*** Chapter 25 ***

A sudden rush of pain roused me from my slumber. I jerked up and immediately regretted it, groaning at the throbbing ache in my skull that numbed my whole being. My eyes opened as my hand shot up to clutch my head. The light, though dim and flickering, caused a piercing pain in my skull, and I closed my eyes again. I opened them more slowly, adjusting, before I made eye contact with a worn out Happy. He was a little bruised up but looked all right overall. Much better than I felt.

"Lucy, are you okay?" he asked, his lower lip quivering.

"Yes, I'm all right. What in the world happened?" I observed our surroundings. We were in a dimly lit cavern. I couldn't recall any of the events that had happened prior. Happy and I got on the first train heading in this direction. We got off a few towns away due to some obstruction in the railway and made the rest of the way by foot and air. I remembered arriving at a cave, but then everything became blurry.

"You don't remember?" His voice was low but the sound made my head ache. I tried to remember but everything was too fuzzy. Flashes come and go before I can get a clear picture. All I remember is fire. I shook my head and he frowned. "She took Natsu. He's different now. He begged us to go but we wouldn't, you wouldn't. He attacked us, but she finished us off. Now we're here."

"Who's she?" Happy didn't answer as he began to sob and jumped into my arms. I held him and tried to soothe him as I pushed against the blockade on my memory. More fragments were coming back. Natsu looking so pained, begging us to leave, crying that he didn't want to hurt me. He kept turning around to look behind him. He was so nervous. Behind him I could see the silhouette, shadow dancing in the torchlight of the cave. There was a moment of silence before I heard the whirring noise, like the buildup of static charge before Laxus does one of his lightning attacks, and Natsu was screaming, brought to his knees as he clawed at his neck. No! Something around his neck.

I rubbed my eyes to alleviate the pounding in my skull as I struggled to remembered what happened next. I approached him, and he whipped his arm out, sending a wave of flames at me. I put my arms up to protect. I checked myself over for burn marks but there were none. Right, he just wanted to scare me off. He wouldn't hurt me. Finally a voice behind him called out "enough!" The figure raised her hand and the cave wall above me shook. Natsu called out in horror, but Happy and I were trapped beneath the falling rocks. That's when I was knocked unconscious. Happy fell asleep in my arms, and I was left alone with my thoughts.

We were currently trapped in some sort of cell. The walls were roughly cut out of the stone, and the wooden door barring the only in and out was barely standing. They didn't seem too worried about us escaping. I had no idea how I planned to get out of here. I padded my pocket, not surprised that my keys weren't on me. Happy's pack was missing, too. It was harder to channel the power of the celestial spirits when the keys weren't with me, but it was possible. Perhaps Virgo would be helpful at a time like this, with her amazing burrowing abilities. I tried to concentrate, but the throbbing of my skull made it impossible. I sighed and rested my head back against the cool stone wall. If I could find an opportunity for Happy to escape at least, then he could go get the others. I would stay with Natsu, though. He needed me. I could see that in his eyes.

Remembering how terribly helpless he was made my eyes sting but I was too dehydrated to have a proper cry. I reached up to grasp the ruby dragon pendant he gave me, but that wasn't around my neck either. I let out a muffled noise of protest before whimpering. I was hoping it would lend me strength. Now I had nothing but the torn clothes on my back. If we never got out of here, how long would it take the table at the guild to notice we were gone. Had happy or Natsu told them of our destination? Would they ever be able to find us? I felt helpless.

The silence of our cell was broken by the sound of keys in the door. I woke Happy and slowly rose to my feet, testing my limbs. My right leg hurt, but nothing seemed broken. I used the wall as a support and Happy hugged against my good leg. It was Natsu, but he didn't look at us as he opened the door and motioned for us to follow him.

"She would like to see you now." His voice was emotionless, deadpan.

"Who is she?" I hobbled over to him, but he set his jaw as he kept looking at the ground. I cradled his face in my hands, tucking his hair behind his ear. He was warm to the touch but he didn't react at all. "What did she do to you, baby?"

He looked up at me, but his eyes were empty, glossy. The lights were on, but nobody was home. I let out a choking sob and pulled him into a hug. When I pulled away, I tugged at the collar around his neck, crying out when a shock ran through it and zapped me. I went to pull my hand away, but his hand grabbed mine. I looked up into his eyes and they were clearer, bright with recognition. He pulled me close to him and kissed me. I missed him. The feeling of his lips, the warm of his touch, the sweetness of his taste. I clutched him desperately as I deepened the kiss. One of his hands ran up my shirt against the small of my back, pressing me closer to him while the other twisted into my hair, cushioning my head as he pressed me back to the cave wall. Though I wasn't done with him, he pulled away just far enough to speak.

"I don't have much time. She'll be here soon to investigate. You guys have to get out of here. I can make a distraction. Happy, you have to fly Lucy out of here, she will kill her."

Happy tugged on Natsu's pant leg, and we looked down at him. He materialized his wings, and I gasped. His left wing was bent at an odd angle. There was no way he'd be able to fly. And there was no way to get off of this mountain without flying. Natsu's eyes widened with horror. I traced his features with my fingers and he nibbled on my thumb when it ran over his bottom lip.

"Who is she, Natsu?"

"Evil, manipulative. She's obsessed with me for some people. She will kill you Lucy, you have to get out here. Lucy, you have to—" He cried out as his collar turned on, and he coward away from me. Footsteps echoed in the tunnel and she appeared. She had long, dark plum colored hair that went to nearly her feet, where it curled out. She had an olive skin tone and was incredibly thin. She wore a long white gown. She was beautiful in an elvish sort of way but it was mostly hidden beneath her malicious expression. She was older than us, but not by much. Most of her age came from her eyes, which held wisdom well beyond her years. Her small mouth was pursued as she assessed me just as I did her. I could sense her magical energy, and it was one of the most powerful I've ever felt, excepting Acnologia. There's definitely no way I'd be able to fight her. She grabbed Natsu by the hair and dragged him out of the room. I jumped after her, but she slammed the door in my face. I bagged against it and ripped at the wood panels, but it was sturdier than I expected.

I cried out in frustration and turned back to Happy. "We're going to get him out of here." He nodded in agreement and the door to our cell opened.

"How do you plan on doing that?" It was her. I whipped towards her and glared, my hands clenching into fists. It only seemed to amuse her. "My pet seems to not be as well trained as I thought. It's no matter, for I'll be disposing of you both soon enough and then he'll have no reason to misbehave. Follow me so we can get to it."

I debated not following her, but I wanted answers and to see Natsu again. This cell did little for me. Begrudgingly, I placed Happy on my shoulder and we followed her. We walked down the long, narrow tunnels until we came to a large cavern. In the middle, Natsu was chained to the floor with a gag tied around his mouth. He looked up when we approached and he pulled against his chains, his cries muffled by the cloth. He was bruised and his nose dripped blood. It ached my heart to see him like this. I wanted to run over to him, nurse his wounds, but the woman watched me, as if waiting for me to do this. I wouldn't give in. I stood tall, proud, and met her gaze, trying to convey the rage that I felt for her.

Behind her, I noticed the flash of gold. Hanging on the wall on the far side of the cavern were my keys. If I could just get to them….

"What did you do to Natsu?" Happy growled on my shoulder, his paws curled and his expression dark. I don't think I had ever seen him so angry. The woman looked surprised, too, but she dismissed him quickly.

"He's still in training. When he misbehaves, he must be punished, or he'll never learn. Dragon slayers won't do with just a slap on the wrist. They're wild and disobedient by nature, especially when his first tamer was grossly unqualified for the position." She glanced by at me, and I tensed to attack, but Happy jumped in first. He jumped at her, claws out and landed on her head. He slashed at her face and hands when she brought them up to protect herself. She grabbed the exceed and whipped him across the room. He slammed into the wall and fell to the floor, immobile.

Natsu thrashed in his restraints, and I lunged at her. My fist connected with her jaw and knocked her to the ground. I ran to where my keys were hanging and grabbed them. I channeled what little magic I could muster and summoned Loke. The woman cried out no and lunged at me, knocking the keys out of my hands and pinning me to the ground. It was too late, though. Across the room, Loke appeared. He assessed the situation and immediately got into a defensive position.

"Loke, I needed you to take Happy and get to the guild," I demanded, and the woman smashed my face into the stone floor. He stared at me, pleading with me to let him fight. "Loke, go!"

I willed that demand, and he caved running and grabbing Happy. The woman cried "no" before leaping towards him, but they both disappeared.

"So the kitten has claws, after all," she spat, rubbing her jaw where I punched her. "You should have left with your pets. I didn't need to kill you, but nothing would please me more now. Don't get your hopes up for a rescue. By the time your friends arrive, you'll be dead and Natsu and I will be gone."

"I won't leave him. No matter what you do to me." She raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see about that." She pointed a finger at me. Natsu struggled harder against his binds, and I tensed for her attack. A small jolt of purple electricity shot from her fingertip and hit me. It didn't look intimidating, but when it hit me, my screams seemed to shake the mountain. Pain spread throughout my entire body and it felt like all my nerve endings were exploding at once. I could feel the remnants of my magic being drained as well. I writhed there for a while before it subsided just far enough that I could move again. I could still feel it inside of me, like wildfire in my veins. I let out ragged breaths as I shakily propped myself up on my hands and wiped my nose, smearing red across my hand. I glanced at Natsu who looked rabid, blood running down his hands where the cuffs cut him. When he saw I was all right, his eyes turned pained as he whimpered against his gag. I gritted my teeth as I looked up at her. She grinned.

"Do you like my magic? It's a bit more horrible than typical thunder magic. I was a well-known thunder mage back in the day, but after centuries on this planet, I managed to develop something none of you mortal mages would be able to. I morphed my magic with magic barrier particles. It was painful as hell at first, I'm immortal, not invincible, but once I learned to control it, it's exhilarating. I have murder running through my veins, raging, thirsty for magic. Every mage I poison just makes me stronger."

"Who are you?"

"I was the first dragon tamer of them all. Back then it was a lot less about this romance business and a lot of more of just the primal instinct to mate. Unfortunately for me, all that time ago, a mage, much like yourself, had her eyes on _my_ dragonslayer. Now I have a strictly hands-off policy. You can look, you can admire, you can dream, but you cannot touch. Ever," she cautioned, and my expression hardened. Was that a warning for me? She made her way over to Natsu as she was continuing her story. "Anyways, the witch thought she would have what was mine, touch what was mine, so I went after her. I was much less powerful back then and she decimated me. However, like a good pet, my dragon came just before she killed me and saved me. He incinerated her but not before she could mutter her last words, which happened to be a very malicious curse.

"First, she made me barren, so I could never grant my slayer children. Next, she cursed me to an eternity of unhappy endings. I am stuck, in this form forever, watching all who I love and care about wither away. I lost my mind after the death of my first love. So I sought out new dragonslayers. Once a dragon tamer, always a dragon tamer. After all, they're all just beasts pretending to be men. Once I killed their fated dragon tamers, I just had to tame them and then they would switch their allegiances to me." She paused for a moment and her lips turned up in the corner. "Fortunately for me, you guys haven't mated during his season yet, so the connection isn't as strong as it could be. Usually I'd have to kill the previous tamer before I can begin training, but in your case, I just needed time to tame him. However, since you brought yourself to me, I can speed up this whole business by killing you."

"Why Natsu? Why not any of the other dragonslayers," I inquired, and she smiled at me.

"Because, like you, my dear, I only want to best, and he is truly the best," she cooed, running her fingers through his hair. He flinched against her hand, but she twisted her fingers into his hair, holding him still. I did not approve her to be touching my dragonslayer. _Mine_. I growled at her, pushing myself up on my feet. I swayed but steadied myself before I fell. She just looked at me in amusement. She was just playing with me. "You remind me so much of her, the witch who tried to take my dragonslayer. That blonde hair, those big brown eyes, that stupid heart shaped face, and that useless imitation of magic. I'm going to enjoy every moment of this."

She flexed her hands before sending a bunch of little shoots of electricity in my direction. I rolled out of the way, though it was messy, and they barely missed. She frowned and extended her hand out to her side. In her hand appeared a whip made of purple electricity. She wasn't the only one with one of those. I summoned the celestial whip, something I could do easily even without my keys. She grinned and snapped her whip at me. I dodged it easily and blocked her next attack. Whips were my specialty. She realized this quickly and kept Natsu between us, keeping me from attacking her and risking hitting Natsu. I dodged another attack when I heard Natsu's muffled screams. I looked at him and noticed the woman was using her free hand to shot him. _No!_ She took advantage of my distraction and snap her whip against my bare hip. It nearly caused my knees to buckle, but I gritted my teeth and dodged her next attack. It was difficult to concentrate as she continued using Natsu as pawn. She finally just wrapped the whip around his neck and he screamed, the gag snapping. I dropped my celestial whip as I fell onto my knees, begging.

"Please stop hurting him. Kill me. Please. Just stop hurting him." She grinned and released the whip. Natsu collapsed onto the floor, groaning.

"How sweet of you. How naïve of you." She snapped it at me. It wrapped around my neck, and she dragged me towards her. I screamed and clawed at the whip, but it was agonizing. I nearly passed out as she chucked me across the room into the wall. She did it again and I heard a sickening crack. I looked down to see my ankle bent at an unnatural angle. I couldn't find the pain over the magic barrier particles coursing through me. My being was on fire. She approached me and kicked me to the center of the cavern, right next to Natsu. I met his eyes and reach out, grabbing his hand. He stroked my face. We were both crying. I mouthed _I love you_ just before she came over to us.

"Hands off my slayer," she screamed and snapped the whip at me repeatedly. I felt it bite into my skin, tear through my clothes and then rip my skin. I couldn't move anymore or muster the will to scream. I just took each slice of the whip and waited to die. At least I would die next to him, next to my love. That was all a girl like me could ask for.

"Eliza!" Natsu roared, and she paused. I didn't notice he had gotten onto his knees. "Please, this is enough. I'll go with you. I'll be yours. I'll stop resisting. Just let Lucy go. I won't give you any more trouble, just don't hurt her anymore."

His voice was so broken. I looked at him, my eyes pleading for him to stop. I couldn't live without him. I needed him. I'd rather die than know he was out there with some other girl.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

Natsu shakily rose to his feet. "She's weak, too weak for me. I need someone strong like you. I need you, Eliza."

This seem to incite a change in her. She relax and smiled.

"See, Natsu. That's all I wanted. That wasn't that hard, was it? Now we can be together." She walked towards Natsu and pulled him into a hug. He stared down at me in sadness. I wanted to fight her. I wanted to get up. I wasn't finished yet. There was no way I was letting her take Natsu. Not while I was alive. But I was too weak. There were so many anti-magic particles within me. I couldn't even lift a finger. I needed to be stronger. Natsu was right. I had her, but my care for Natsu made me weak. My love made me weak in this fight. I needed someone who wasn't weakened by these sentiments. I needed my darkness.

 _Dark Lucy,_ I called within myself. I needed her now. I needed her now more than ever. She was selfish enough to do whatever it took to get what we both wanted. She knew no bounds, was not restricted by moral obligations. I would hesitate, show mercy, be gentle. I wanted Eliza to pay. I wanted her to burn, to hurt like she hurt Natsu and me and Happy and the generations of dragon tamers before me. There was silence within me and I willed her to come, the negative emotions welling up inside of me. Then I felt her, rousing from her slumber inside me. I handed over the reigns.

 _I got this, Lucy_.


	26. Hell Hath No Fury like a Lucy Scorned

*** Note ***

I wrote two chapters before deciding to publish this one, so I can be somewhat more regular with my updates. Also, updates are likely gonna be shorter, though I'm hoping for more frequent. 3,000+ words are recommended, but word requirements intimidate me too much. RIP all fics that are on hiatus for an undetermined period of time because I'm irresponsible and unconfident. If you want a less disappointing experience, I recommending checking out my NaLu oneshots because they're wrapped up nicely in a little already complete bow. Thanks everyone for the encouraging reviews and for all those who have been understanding. Also, we have over 300 followers on this fic, so that's cool I guess. Finally, this pushes me over 70,000 words in a 115 page document. Holy heck!

Um, potential trigger warning for those with panic attacks (taken from my own experiences) but I doubt I'm a good enough writer to actually trigger anyone so safe reading and enjoy

*** Chapter 26 ***

I rose to my feet, but it was like I was under control of the puppeteer again. It was unsettling to be have your limbs behave on someone else's accord. The movements were unnatural, as if I was possessed, my ankle bent wrongly underneath me. Natsu's eyes widened in horror, but I couldn't think about that. I didn't care about how he saw me. All I cared about was winning. Eliza seemed uncomfortable by my transition as well, biting her lip and glancing towards the exit.

"I'm going to kill you. I will kill you for what you did to him." I reached out my hand and my celestial whip materialized into it, though it's bright colored was darkened with a black aura. I snapped it on the ground and when it snapped back, my keys fell into my hand. "Fight me bitch."

Her eyes hardened at this and she pushed Natsu back behind her. I felt overwhelmed with energy right now, with power. It was intoxicating. I snapped my whip at her and it sliced through her sleeve, cutting into her arm. She seemed surprised at my attack, grabbing her arm and gasping when it came away slick with blood.

"But how? I'm immortal!" For the first time in this fight, she genuinely looked worried. My lips twisted up into a sneer.

"A mere oversight. Your curse was a result of magic. Thanks to you I'm full of anti-magic particles right now." I snapped my whip again and anti magic particles dissipated from it.

"But I can control them. I am immune to them. You should be dead!"

"Don't underestimate me. Do you know who I am? Lucy Heartfilia, from the longest and strongest line of celestial mages. I am the first to cast Urano Metria, to call upon multiple celestial spirits, and to be able to take on the celestial forms. I channeled the power of the celestial king to defeat Zeref's demons at Tartarus. I rewrote Zeref's book and save the world from the END. And I tamed the greatest dragonslayer who ever lived." My whip grew brighter and my form changed into that of Taurus. "Your life may be tragic and I pity you for that, but I will not allow you to take away the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Natsu. Is. Mine."

Her eyes flashed as she rose up to fight me. "I don't want your pity. I will not take your sympathy. Right now, I just want your life."

She lunged at me, but I was ready. Our whips clashed, but I still had the upper hand. The adrenalin rush I felt from this fight was overwhelming. When I knocked her whip from her hands, she jumped back, putting Natsu between us. Threatening him with electric fingers. I snapped my whip around his wrist, knocking him aside. Her eyes were wide with fear as I cornered her. My whip slashed back and forth over her, my anti magic barriers ripping apart her curse as much as my whip bit into her body. Finally she collapsed onto her knees, her body too weak to stand. Her blood pooled around her, and her eyes grew bright as she looked up at me, causing me to pause. She leaned back against the wall as she paled, a small smile turning up the corners of her lips.

"Thank you. Thank you for finally ending my torment." With that, her eyes closed and her body sagged. I raised my hand once more, but something grabbed my wrist.

"Lucy, stop," a voice cooed, and I paused, turning to look up at Natsu. His eyes were soft, loving, concerned as he pulled me towards him. "You can stop now Lucy, she's dead."

Eliza's words echoed through my mind. _Thank you. Thank you for finally ending my torment_. I thought I would have to fight Dark Lucy for control over my body, but her hold dissolved away at that moment and I was back in control. The dull ache of my limbs settled back into my body, but I was focused on the controversial emotions churning inside of me. I was partially devastated that I had taken a life. My hands had been clean until that moment. The other part of me was relieved that I had Natsu back. That I had won. He seemed to see the fight within me because he gave me a sympathetic smile and wrapped his arms around me. The moment my face pressed into his chest, I broke down into sobs. The throbbing in my ankle came back and he held me up as I collapsed, no longer able to stand.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill her. I just wanted you back. I didn't want to go so far…" I trailed off as he held me. My hands clung to him so tightly and I didn't want to ever let go.

"Shhh… Lucy, it's okay. You didn't have a choice. It was the only way. She wouldn't have stopped until one of you died. You saved her from herself, from her curse. You saved both of us. She wouldn't have hesitated to kill you." He tried to reassure me, but the adrenalin was replaced with an overwhelming feeling of guilt. I don't know how long we stood there, lost in each other's arms before we were interrupted finally by someone bursting the walls. Debris sprayed on us and Natsu shielded me with his body, tensing up for a fight. However, the invaders were familiar faces.

"Natsu, Lucy, we're here," Erza announced, brandishing her Giant armor. Gray and Loke rushed in behind her, but they all froze when they took in the scene. All look relieved to an extent but as they took in the body behind us, they looked concerned. Happy flew in and his worried expression immediately turned to relief when he saw us.

"Lucy, you're okay!" he squealed flying towards us. I pulled him into a hug as Natsu wrapped his arms around us once more. This was our family. Everything would be okay. I let out a long shaky breath before Natsu swung me up into his arms.

"Lucy needs a healer immediately. Where's Wendy?"

"She's at the base of the mountain. We didn't know what to expect up here, so we wanted to make sure things were safe," Erza explained. Natsu nodded and turned to Happy.

"Happy, I need you to bring Lucy to Wendy. I'll meet you guys down there."

The exceed nodded, but I grabbed onto to Natsu's shirt, my knuckles white.

"No, I don't want to leave you," I begged, my eyes wide, and he pulled me back against him. He pressed a gentle kiss against my lips and ran his thumb over my bottom lip.

"I know, Lucy. You need medical attention, though. I will meet you at the base of the mountain. I just have to grab something real quick and I'll be right down. Erza and Gray are here now, everything will be okay." His words didn't reassure me much but he managed to pry my hands off of him and hand me to Happy. Tears stung at my eyes as I was flown out through the hole in the wall and away from Natsu. I struggled to remain calm, anxiety welling within me now that he wasn't within arm's reach. A voice in my mind tried to sooth me but it was overruled by the turmoil of thoughts worried that he wasn't with me.

"I'm glad you're okay, Lucy. It wouldn't be as much fun without you. Natsu's my best friend, but you're like my second best friend." His words brought me back to focus and I sniffled, wiping the tears that had begun to fall again.

"I'm so happy that you're my friend. I'll be the happiest girl in the world to spend the rest of my life with you and Natsu." Happy sniffled above me and fortunately we were nearly at the ground because he dropped me at Wendy's feet as he burst out crying. Wendy immediately got to work addressing my injuries.

"Lucy, what the heck happened up there? Your body is a mess."

"Fight to the death. She gave out first." I felt detached from those words. Wendy glanced up at my face, trying to meet my eyes, but said nothing as she continued to work.

"I don't know how much I can do. The magic barrier particles are resisting my magic. You're pretty heavily poisoned with them. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't die up there with this weakness and all your other injuries. I have to get you back to the guild right away. Porlyusica and I had to experiment for days trying to find anything we could use to save Laxus. If it wasn't for his will to live, he surely would have succumbed. I'll have Mist teleport us back."

Will to live. Perhaps that was why I had won against Eliza. She was far more powerful than me. It didn't make sense that I would win. Though my abilities with a whip exceeded hers marginally, her raw magic could have trampled mine into the ground 100 times over. It wasn't that Dark Lucy was more powerful than me, it's that her self-preservation made her stronger. I would have died to protect Natsu. While Dark Lucy was fascinated with Natsu, her desire to survive was much stronger. Her ability to ignore pain and the limitations of my body pushed her to challenge it just to live. Dark Lucy wanted nothing more than to survive, but Eliza… Eliza didn't share that sentiment. She had been alive for centuries, unable to die but wishing she could. She held onto whatever little pleasures she could in the absence of the satisfaction of death. However, when death was offered, she feared it but embraced it.

Mist appeared and grabbed me, promising to be back for Wendy. I wanted to protest as I looked up at the mountains. If I went back to the guild, I'd be farther away from Natsu. It wouldn't just be a little elevation between us, it'd be two days of travel. I whimpered, but Mist ignored me, teleporting us back to the guild. He returned a moment later with Wendy. I struggled to hold myself together. My surroundings were familiar, these scents were familiar, but without Natsu, I felt alone. My heart began to race as I desired him to be beside me. My breath quickened and I looked around. I knew he wasn't here but I needed him to be. Wendy sensed my panic and walked over, trying to console me while Mist left us to bring the older woman.

"Wendy, I need Natsu, please bring me Natsu. I need him right now." My voice began to raise until I was yelling. My hands twisted into my hair as my mind focused only on one thing and I continued to call out for him. I needed him, I needed my dragon slayer. My whole body was shaking as I began to scream. Wendy rushed over to the medicine area and came back with a vial.

"Lucy, listen to me. I need you to drink this. It'll make things better." I looked at her, but it was difficult to understand what she was saying. I needed Natsu. Natsu always made things better. Why wasn't he here right now? Why wasn't he with me?

At the doorway of the room I briefly noticed the arrival of others, staring at me. Wondering who was screaming. They shouldn't see me like this. None of them were Natsu. I closed my eyes as my screams grew more desperate. Wendy called out for someone. Elfman maybe. I didn't care. Strong hands grabbed me and pushed me back onto the bed. I struggled against them, but they held me down. Natsu! Help me! Natsu! Please! Something splashed into my mouth and I gurgled it for a moment before swallowing on reflex. It was bitter but the effects were immediate. My body collapsed against the bed and the world around me got blurry.

"What'd you give her?" Mirajane asked, her voice distant.

"Just a sleeping drought to sedate her a bit. It's been a hard couple days for her, so I'm not surprised she lost it. Natsu will be here soon, so she should be better when she wakes up." I whispered his name as the world faded.

Things were fuzzy as I faded in and out. Between dreams and consciousness. I couldn't tell what was real. There was pain once in a while. I heard Natsu's voice and I wanted to call out to him.

"How is she doing?" _Natsu, my Natsu_.

"She's strong so she'll probably pull through. I'm just glad you're here now. She's going to need you when she wakes up. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, it was where it was said to be. It's an interesting metal. The jeweler was ecstatic when I brought it to him. Says if he can keep the extra, I can have whatever I want from his collection in addition to the ring."

"If he would have known everything you had to go through to get it, he should have given you the store, now lay down over here so I can get to work on you. You may be a dragon slayer, but you aren't invincible."

"Don't bother with me, save your energy for Lucy."

"There's nothing more I can do for her now. We have to wait until the magic barrier particles are gone, otherwise my magic won't do anything. All we can do at this point is wait."

The voices faded and I was whisked into a dream.

When I woke up, first there was grogginess and then there was pain. It wasn't overwhelming, but the throbbing seemed to be coming from every area of my body. I opened my eyes and jerked, waking Wendy who had been resting against my bed. I tried to sit up but the pain was too much. Panic rose within me.

"Where's Natsu? I thought I heard him." Wendy helped prop me up a little so I could look around. I saw him on the other side of the room, snoring in one of the free beds. I calmed down immediately, turning to Wendy and smiling. I wanted to touch him, but to know he was in the room with me was good enough for now. Wendy laid me back, and I winced.

"Be careful, your injuries are pretty severe still. The magic barrier particles are about out of your system, which is the good news because it means I can start healing you." She started with my ankle, humming to herself as she went and I closed my eyes, basking in the blissful feeling of the throbbing fading. When she got to my stomach she stopped, gasping, and I looked up at her.

"What's wrong?"

Her cheeks reddened and she met my eyes.

"Lucy, did you know that you're pregnant?"


	27. Call Me Daddy (Just a Little Bit Tangy)

*** Note***

Things are about to get weird my dudes. I shamelessly went with the pregnancy trope for a plot twist because I needed some pizzaze. Don't hate me for that. Do hate me for the angst about to happen. Is there finger guns? Yes! Is there Elfman calling knocking up your girl manly? Heck yes! Is there hot alley sex that is terribly written and ends abruptly? I'm sorry, but also yes. I made this chapter short and not so sweet because I'm giving you frustrating firsts so I can follow it up in chapter 28 with steamy seconds. Even if you don't have a daddy kink, try to enjoy this chapter.

*** Chapter 27 ***

"Wait, I'm _what_?" My mind was racing. I wanted to sit up, but I was still too weak.

"Currently carrying the makings of either the next great dragonslayer or celestial mage." I ran my fingers through my hair as I stared at the ceiling. _Pregnant!_ I had mocked Levy for her pregnancy scare, since it was before marriage and the two of them had planned a shotgun wedding. But here I was, though engaged, carrying a premarital baby of my own. I wanted to wait a while before Natsu and I thought about settling down like that.

"How… how far along am I? Can you tell?" My voice was shaking. Should I wake Natsu up and tell him? What would he think? Would he be happy or angry with me for letting this happen?

"I'm not an expert in this sort of thing, but you're smaller than Evergreen, so maybe a few weeks? No longer than that." I sighed and covered my eyes with my forearm. We hadn't been particularly careful about it. In fact, more often than not I had forgotten to take the serum that Levy had given me. Dammit. I was such an idiot. I groaned and heard movement from the other side of the room. Wendy had continued healing me and I was able to sit up enough to look over at Natsu. He had rolled over towards us and opened his eyes. When they met mine, they widened and he jumped onto his feet, rushing over to my side. He leaned down and kissed me deeply and I felt my desire flare. He pulled away when we were both breathless and ran his fingers through my hair.

"What's the diagnosis, doc?"

"She's going to be all right. In fact, there's some good, exciting news-" Wendy began but my eyes widened and I shook my head and she trailed off. Natsu looked confused when she didn't continue.

"Uh, what's this news?"

"Uh- well, the magic barrier particles are gone so I can get to healing her and she should be good as new soon enough." She recovered, though looked uncomfortable.

"Well, that is good news. When will I be able to take her home? I've missed my fiancé and think some alone time is in order." He winked at me, and I reddened. I needed a moment with Wendy, so I placed my hand on my stomach.

"Babe, I'm starving. Can you get me something to eat while Wendy works her magic on me?"

"Of course, it's my turn to be your knight. You just focus on getting better." He pressed a quick kiss against my forehead before wandering off. Anxiety sank in once he was out of my view, but I gripped the sheets tightly in my hands as I turned to Wendy.

"Sorry for making you cover for me, I just want to wait until the right moment to tell him." She seemed relieved by my words.

"Oh right, that makes sense. I didn't mean to almost steal your thunder. I'm done with my preliminary examination. I should be able to help with most of the pain, but I'll need a recharge period or two before I can heal you enough to approve you for release and whatever Natsu has planned."

"Take your time. I have lots of things to think about now, so I have no pressing matters to attend to." She smiled at me and got back to work. Yeah, my mind was an echo chamber right now. All I could think about was this baby. How was I going to tell Natsu that he was going to be a daddy? I wasn't financially ready to take care of a baby. Though we did a lot of jobs, most of them ended up costing us money in the end. Natsu had naturally destructive tendencies. Plus, I wouldn't be able to help with the dangerous jobs anymore. At least not anything my celestial spirits couldn't do for me, and even then, it never felt right if we weren't doing the job together.

I'd have to tell them about it all eventually as well. Would they be happy or disappointed? Aries would probably be happy for me, along with Plu. Taurus would probably either cry in anguish or because he was excited to see my boobs get bigger. Loke would be disappointed, but he's been steady with Aries for a while. Virgo would try to teach me the best discipline techniques. Cancer would beg to be able to give them their first haircut. Aquarius would have probably laughed at me but then groaned when she thought of baby Lucy.

It was pretty common for Heartfilia women to give birth to girls first. The celestial mage genes were strong in our bloodline, but then again, we'd never mixed with dragonslayer before. Was there a fight raging inside me? Two strong gene pools competing to be the strongest? Expectations of what our children would look like flashed through my mind. A little girl with bright pink hair and big brown eyes. The makings of a main character. A boy with unruly blond hair and a wild temper. He was sure to be a heartbreaker.

The worry was replaced with a hopeful reminiscent of what could be. Natsu and I being parents. I'd definitely be the bad cop, but I could see him and our son getting in overly passionate arguments which ended in something getting destroyed. Me grabbing both their ears and throwing them both outside once the first fireball was thrown. I picture him and our daughter having a similar relationship to Gildarts and Cana. Natsu showering her with attention and her promptly ignoring him or yelling at him to stop being so weird. The whole family heading out for an easy mission. Our kids making rivals with the other children to be born in the guild. Warmth filled me and I closed my fist over my heart.

I was well enough by the time Natsu returned that I could sit up, so we were able to eat together. He brought me my favorite, a gravy soup with gnocchi. I had no idea how he possible managed to get ahold of it, since the pitch black sky outside indicated it was long past business hours, but I certainly wasn't going to complain. Once we finished eating, Wendy excused herself to go finish out the night in her own room and recharge for tomorrow. She also warned Natsu not to initiate the sexy times as I still had a ways to go in the healing process.

"What? Does she think I'm some kind of monster unable to keep myself from ravaging you?" he muttered, and I turned towards him, my lips curved up into a smile.

"Aren't you?" I asked, my eyes taking over a sultry look. He drew in a sharp breath before throwing the sheet over my head.

"I'll be fine if you don't look at me, touch me, or make any noise." I laughed and he got up onto his feet. I was about to protest, thinking he was going to his bed on the far side of the room, but instead he just crawled in to the bed next to me. He maneuvered me carefully before I was laying on my side and he was cocooned behind me. He nuzzled my shoulder than my neck with his nose before relaxing with his nose in my hair. I reached up and ran my fingers gently through his hair. He let out a pleasant humming as his thumb stroked my stomach.

"I missed you," he whispered, his breath brushing my ear. I closed my eyes, relishing the feeling of him pressed against me.

When Eliza had beaten me down and I thought these were my last few moments, I had stared into Natsu's eyes and traced the features of his face, snapshotting every curve and dip. I thought his face was the last I was going to see and I wanted it to be appreciated. He was ingrained into the back of my eyelids and though he was right beside me, I studied him again. There was no greater relief than knowing that he was okay, that I was okay, that we were together again.

The next morning I woke up with Natsu still wrapped around me. I shifted against him as I tried to turn myself, wanting to watch him sleep, but I didn't get much of a chance as my movements woke him up. His eyes widened and then changed to a look of adoration as he reached out and cupped my cheek with his hand, caressing my bottom lip with his thumb. I sucked on it a moment before leaning forward and kissing him. He set out a soft moan as he leaned into the kiss, his hands running over my body. He positioned himself over me, pressing into me and causing me to wince, but I didn't say anything as I got lost into his lips.

"Natsu, what did I tell you? She's not ready for you yet. You have to gentle with her, she's fragile right now," Wendy scolded him, interrupting us, and Natsu immediately jumped off of me, apologizing and checking me over for injuries. When he saw I was fine, his demeanor changed.

"It's not my fault, she started it!" he accused, and I scrunched my nose up at him. He leaned down and kissed me, chuckling against my lips.

"Yeah, well, I'm finishing it. Now, Makarov needs your help moving furniture around the guild. You're dismissed." She waved her hand, shooing him out of the room, and he turned towards me.

"Will you miss me dearly?" he asked, and my hand tightened on his. I didn't really want him to go, but he was making it difficult to concentrate. I needed time to think.

"Of course, but head off now, duty calls." He kissed me once more before running off.

When Natsu disappeared, Wendy immediately turned towards me, her eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Have you told him yet? I'm bursting at the seams trying to keep from talking about it." Wendy rocked back and forth on her heels and I blushed. It was like she knew what I was thinking.

"Uh, no, I'm trying to figure out the best way to bring it up..." I trailed off and bit my lip.

"Isn't the typical way just to say 'hey, Natsu, surprise, I got your bun in my oven!'?" She pointed at me with finger guns and I face palmed.

"He's a bit dense and would probably drool, thinking it was food. I don't want him to be disappointed when it's just a baby. Plus, I was hoping for something a little more ceremonial. If I can't come up with something by tomorrow night, I'll just tell him something like that." I was reassuring both her and myself. Now I had a deadline. I couldn't push it off any longer.

"All right, I can wait. Then we can gush all about it and make plans for your baby shower along with your wedding shower. And hey, just so you know, don't stress too much about telling him. Natsu will be ecstatic to be a dad. Though he doesn't announce it to the world, his dream has always been to start a family with you." She rubbed my back in encouragement before sitting down and getting to work. After about an hour, she was too exhausted to continue.

"There's still a bit of work to be done, so I can't release you yet today, but tomorrow you should be good to go. I'm sure Natsu will be ready for that." She winked at me and I blushed. As if on cue, he walked back into the room.

"Please say I can ravage my beautiful girlfriend," he burst in, and I smiled, though reddened at his words. He sat next to me and dipped my head back as he kissed me hotly, making my head spin.

"No, no, no, none of that. She's not ready. You can have your way with her tomorrow, but today, keep it rated T please," she commanded, and he sighed, his eyes not leaving mine. She sighed and left us alone. He kissed me again, softer this time, before pulling away and setting a takeout bag in my lap.

"I guess I'll just have to look at you longingly until tomorrow then and think about all the dirty things I want to do to you." His words made me flushed, but I kept myself busy opening the takeout. "Since you can't have me, I hope food is an all right second best."

"It'll have to do, but tomorrow, I'm the only thing on the menu," I purred, and his eyes darkened. He finally tore his eyes from mine and groaned, rubbing his face.

"It's going to be a hard 24 hours, isn't it?"

"Harder for you than me probably," I told him, munching on some potato wedges as I glanced down at the bulge in his pants. He leaned towards me with wild eyes, but I stuck a French fry in his mouth, smiling innocently. He pouted as he chewed. He was right though. I'd missed him incredibly these past couple weeks and I wanted to have him to myself.

I had various visitors throughout the next day, but it was hard to give them much attention with the two different emotions fighting inside me. Desire for Natsu and anxiety over telling him about the pregnancy. No matter how many different conversations I had in my head, I couldn't find a way that felt like the right way to tell him. I was still thinking about it long into the night.

When I woke up the next morning, Natsu had already gone, but left a note for me. He had been roped into some quick mission with Gray and would be back by the evening. I was simultaneously relieved and disappointed, but Wendy fortunately distracted me talking about the latest gossip, which apparently involved Gray having another admirer that sent Juvia into a fit of rage, to which Gray took a mission to escape from. After she finished with me, I was well enough to finally leave the bed and as she put it "for whatever nefarious intentions Natsu had for tonight."

The first thing I did was go home for a bath before returning to the guild to meet with Levy as she got the girls together to talk about plans for the wedding. Even though I was busy all day, evening couldn't come soon enough. Finally, Natsu walked back into the guild and his eyes met mine. He grinned and swaggered over to me, plopping down across from me as he grabbed my hand.

"I know you've been bedridden the past two days, but I'd really like to see you in one again. I have some business with you that involves being horizontal." Heat rose within me, and I nodded. However, at that moment, Wendy passed by me and raised an eyebrow. I reddened, but her judgmental look gave me the motivation I needed.

"First, we need to talk." I grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him out into the alley next to the guild. He looked confused, and I bit my lip, trying to think of how to say it. As he opened his mouth to talk, I blurted it out.

"Hey Natsu, uh, surprise, I got your, uh, bun in my oven." He stared at me in confusion so I added finger guns, cringing internally at the horrible reveal this was becoming. Before I could continue, he got down on his knees and lifted my shirt, exposing my belly. I gasped softly when he gently prodded my belly with his hands. It was difficult to tell if the bump was due to a baby or a rather large burrito.

"Wait you mean…" he trailed off, his eyes holding some emotion I couldn't quite place. I blushed.

"Yeah, Natsu, you're going to be a daddy." He kissed my stomach, his hands tightening on my hips.

"Our baby," he whispered, his voice cracking, and he nuzzled my belly. My fingers twisted into hair and I couldn't hold back the first sob that wracked through me. I wasn't prepared for this gentle and soft side of Natsu in response to this news. My emotions were overwhelming. He pulled away after a minute and looked up at me, tears spilling out from his eyes. He rose to his feet and pulled me against him, giving me a loving kiss.

"Who have you told?"

"Just me and Wendy know. I wanted to tell you before I told anyone else." I bit my lip and he smiled.

"Well, let's go announce it!" I tried to protest, but he swung me up into his arms, running back into the guild.

"Natsu, wait! Please, let's have some class about it!" I squealed but he carried me up onto one of the tables. Everyone quieted down as they stared at the two of us. My face darkened as I tried to avoid meeting anyone's eyes. Wendy grinned and covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Everybody! I have an important announcement. From now on, call me daddy!" He paused and everyone stared at him with a mixture of confusion and horror. Wendy's giggles were the only thing heard with the silence, and I wanted to die from shame. "We're pregnant!" The guild erupted into cheers. He twirled around with me in his arms, and I covered my face with my hands, wanting to disappear.

"Now that's how a man does it!" Elfman yelled above the crowd, and Evergreen slapped him on the back of the head.

"I'm glad you figured out which hole to stick it in, Natsu! Out of all the boys, you were the one I was most worried about," Gildarts called, toasting with his drink, and most of the guild burst into a fit of laughter as it was Natsu's turn to blush. Mirajane consoled Makarav as he began to cry, babbling about how much his kids had grown us. Levy's mouth had dropped open, and once Natsu finally set me down, I made my way over to talk to her, being stopped periodically by those who wanted to congratulate me. I thought she was going to have a judgmental look, but instead she was glowing, her eyes watering. She hugged me tightly.

"I better be the best aunt," she whispered into my ear and I laughed, pulling away.

"You better start making some cousins." We both looked to Gajeel who reddened and stalked off to talk about literally anything else.

"So was this on purpose?" Her question made me blush. Now the judgment was coming.

"No, it was my fault. I kept forgetting the serum you gave me. It's a little hard to remember when every touch shatters your mind."

She grinned and her eyes got a mischievous glint. "And after all the judgment you put me through when I got pregnant… your reckoning is now Lucy."

I groaned and was fortunately saved by Wendy, who approached and looked straight at Levy.

"Mirajane and Erza want to know if we want to start planning the baby shower. We still got some time, but since we have a lot more notice than with Evergreen and Elfman, we can make it big. We just need to find Cana and Evergreen." Levy smiled and shooed me away.

"What, I don't get to help out with the planning of my own baby shower?"

"No way! Plus, you have a wedding to plan, unless you're going to wait until after the baby comes. Then I'm citing tradition. Mothers don't get to plan their own baby showers. This is the Fairy Tail way!"

Before I could protest, Wendy grabbed Levy's hand and they ran off. I sighed, though I wouldn't stop smiling, and went to seek my mate. He having a battle of the dads with Elfman, which involved arm wrestling. Elfman won with his transformation and Natsu assured him that it was only because our baby was small and as our baby grew, so would his strength. Elfman challenged him again after that, but then Natsu met my eyes.

"Sorry, but I have other matters to attend to. Right now that includes escorting my beautiful girl back to our house." He immediately joined me and wrapped his arm around my side. When we left the guild I gave him a look.

"Our house? I explicitly recall it being _my_ house." He wrapped his arms around my waist, walking behind me as he swayed me back and forth.

"What's mine is yours, isn't that the vow of marriage?" I smiled up at him, showing him my ring finger.

"I'll have you know, dragon slayer, that this is just the engagement ring, we aren't married yet," I teased, and he growled. He swung me around and pinned me against the cool stone wall of the pathway. His eyes were dark with hunger and as desire blazed inside me, I realized just how much I had missed him.

"I don't have to marry you to know that you're all mine." He leaned forward and brushed his lips over mine, the touch so soft and yet so overwhelming that it caused me to gasp. "These lips are mine." He took possession of me then and ravaged my lips with his own, causing my head to spin. I moaned softly and pulled him tightly against me, deepening the kiss. I murmured that I was his and he took this as encouragement, pressing himself tighter against me, hitching up my thighs as he ground his hips into mine. He didn't waste much time pulling my underwear down to my knees and then thrusting inside me. I was already so hot that he slid easily inside me and we both groaned as he filled me up. His lips were still hot against mine as he thrust into me and I was quickly brought to the edge.

"Oh god yes, please fuck me, daddy," I moaned, trying out the word as I was caught in the moment, but it caused him to stop. He immediately pulled himself out of me as he stared down at my stomach, his eyes wide in horror.

"Oh no, oh god, Lucy, I'm sorry, I have to go, I have to-" he trailed off as he let me go and stepped away from him, his eyes wide in fear.

"Natsu wait, I-" He whirled on his feet and ran off. "Natsu!" I screamed, reaching my hand out for him, but he disappeared. Tears stung my eyes at the shock of it. I pulled up my panties as the night grew colder and sobbed as I made my way home.


End file.
